Sans laisser de traces
by Emeraudeinlove
Summary: "Approchez... car plus vous croirez en voir, et plus vous vous ferez avoir..." (Insaisissables, 2013). Alors que l'on pense les choses enterrées à jamais, elles peuvent ressurgir à tout moment...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs,**_

_**Vous qui passez par ici, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans notre univers qui nous le souhaitons vous plaira! **_

_**Nous sommes donc quatre mains pour écrire cette fiction. Derrière Emeraudeinlove il y a deux auteurs, deux personnalités, deux fans de Castle et surtout deux amis : Sarah d'Emeraude et Gillesinlove.**_

_**Cette histoire est née de discussions et d'une forte envie d'écrire quelque chose en commun. Elle comportera 21 chapitres (épilogue inclus). Elle est en rating T, sauf le chapitre 17 qui sera M. Celui-ci pourra être passé si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis pour ce genre de lecture ou si vous n'aimez pas le M. Cela n'affectera pas votre progression dans l'histoire.**_

_**Nous avons tenu à avoir un peu d'avance avant de commencer la publication. Nous essaierons de vous livrer un nouveau chapitre par semaine environs. Mais précisons d'ores et déjà que Sarah d'Emeraude est une étudiante qui est dans une année cruciale de sa scolarité et nous voulons tous qu'elle réussisse et brille. Gillesinlove de son côté est très pris par sa profession, l'écriture n'étant qu'un passe temps.**_

_**Enfin, avant de vous laisser découvrir notre premier chapitre, sachez que comme l'a si bien dit Paul Aster "Les écrivains ne savent jamais juger leurs œuvres" nous serons tout aussi avides que ravis d'avoir vos commentaires, critiques et appréciations sur notre histoire. Nous avons en tout cas éprouvé un grand plaisir pour écrire ce premier chapitre et les suivants et espérons que vous le ressentirez à la lecture...**_

_**Sans laisser de traces...**_

_**Chapitre 1. Sénateur Bracken,**_

- Sénateur Bracken, un certain Matthew Stein est ici pour vous, m'informa John le chef de ma sécurité qui s'occupait de filtrer les entrées et sorties dans ma villa, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte de mon bureau.

- Merci John, dis-je en faisant pivoter ma chaise pour me trouver face à mon interlocuteur. Faites-le entrer.

- Bien Monsieur.

En attendant Matthew Stein je me dirigeais vers le buffet et me servais un verre de brandy que je gardais précieusement dans un de mes vaisseliers. Je tournais le dos à l'entrée, contemplant à travers la fenêtre le vent agitant les arbres plantés devant la propriété tout en faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré dans mon verre d'une main distraite. Stein était une de mes nouvelles recrues. C'était un jeune homme très intelligent major de sa promotion de droit à l'université d'Oxford, considérée comme la meilleure institution universitaire dans cette branche. Mais il n'était pas seulement un bon étudiant connaissant sur le bout des doigts toutes les nuances du droit constitutionnel, les subtilités du droit international ou encore les ficelles de la fiscalité ; il était aussi un excellent praticien, très malin connaissant autant les lois que les manières de les détourner. C'est pour cela que je veillais à ce qu'il reste dans mes fréquentations proches, un allié de cette taille pouvait se montrer très utile en cas de gros ennuis avec la justice.

C'est en toute logique qu'il avait franchi très rapidement les échelons dans mon équipe de campagne, s'imposant comme mon nouveau conseiller à tout juste 27 ans. C'était très jeune et je savais que ce n'était pas sans risques, mais ce garçon avait ce qu'il manquait parfois à des praticiens plus aguerris ; certes moins d'expérience de terrain mais beaucoup d'audace.

Suite à ma réélection l'année dernière au sénat, je m'étais fixé un nouvel objectif en politique : devenir gouverneur de l'Etat de New-York. C'était un sacré défi quand on savait toutes les étapes restantes, mais la politique avait pour maître mot l'ambition et je savais depuis mon plus jeune âge que j'étais destiné à de grandes choses pour ce pays, ce qui avait été confirmé par mes professeurs et mes parents bien assez tôt, voyant en moi un visionnaire et un futur homme politique de taille.

Le mandat du gouverneur actuel courrait jusqu'en 2015, mais les campagnes de ce type étaient de longue haleine et se préparaient bien en amont. Ma famille politique était écartée de ce poste depuis 2007, et les trois dernières éditions avaient été remportées par les démocrates.

Bien évidemment quand on parlait de politique, des raisons qui font le choix des électeurs, beaucoup de gens répondent que c'est une question idéologique. Mais il est un fait que dans nos sociétés actuelles la personnalité, le charisme du candidat pesaient lourd dans la balance. Dans un lointain souvenir je me rappelais les trois types de domination décrites par Max Weber dans _Economie et Société. _La domination charismatique faisait partie de la catégorisation de ce sociologue allemand du début du XXème siècle.

Je fus interrompu dans mes considérations socio-historiques par l'arrivée de Matthew escorté par John. J'avais suffisamment attendu pour que mon verre soit vide, mais John et son équipe avait sans doute vérifié méticuleusement les affaires de Stein avant qu'il n'entre. Depuis qu'on avait attenté à ma vie l'an dernier, mon équipe de protection était sur le qui-vive à chaque instant et se montrait totalement intransigeante, y compris avec ma proche famille.

Après avoir salué mon visiteur, je remerciais John et lui indiquais qu'il pouvait disposer pour le moment. Il prit congés et ferma soigneusement la porte de mon bureau derrière lui, sachant que j'aimais bien être au calme quand j'étais avec mes collaborateurs pour pouvoir ainsi discuter convenablement et sans cette peur constante d'être écouté aux portes. Je lui désignais un fauteuil club afin qu'il s'installe et retournais vers le buffet pour me servir un nouveau brandy et prendre un autre verre pour mon visiteur. C'était toujours plus agréable de parler politique avec une bonne mise en bouche de ce type, cela rendait la discussion plus conviviale à mon goût. Une fois les verres remplis je les posais sur une table basse et prenais place en face de lui. Loin d'être timide, après avoir levé nos verres à la prospérité, Matthew entama la conversation.

- Sénateur, je vous ai pris rendez-vous avec une équipe de journalistes dans un mois pour que vous fassiez une interview afin de déclarer votre candidature. Tous les attendus ont déjà prononcé leur engagement, mais vous devez être le premier à faire la surprise.

- Très bien, où se déroulera l'interview? Demandais-je.

- Ici même, il est bon que l'opinion publique vous voit dans votre environnement. Pour l'instant c'est le citoyen américain qui doit dominer. Et c'est pourquoi il serait également bien que votre femme et votre fille soient toutes les deux présentes, montrant une famille unie à vos côtés dans l'épreuve que vous allez engager.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête, sans pour l'instant en dire davantage à Matthew. Il allait falloir que je m'entretienne au sujet de ma fille avec Victoria, ma femme.

- La presse sera chez vous vers 10 heures, continua mon conseiller en prenant délicatement son verre pour le porter à ses lèvres, buvant une petite gorgée de liquide.

- Parfait.

- Une fois que votre candidature va être déclarée vous allez être au centre de l'attention. Vous serez le premier outsider de cette campagne, l'homme que tout le monde va regarder.

Je sentais qu'il me détaillait comme pour attendre ma réaction après avoir prononcé cette phrase du bout des lèvres et je relevais les yeux pour les planter dans les siens, ne flanchant pas face à ce regard perçant.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Matthew?

- Il est très important que vous n'ayez pas de secrets car il est très difficile de les juguler le moment venu et l'opinion publique y est très sensible, répondit-il. La crise actuelle ne nous aide pas, les gens en ont assez qu'on leur raconte des sornettes, or s'ils s'aperçoivent que vous avez des squelettes dans le placard il y aura de la défiance, et vous pouvez perdre des électeurs. Donc je veux que vous pensiez à vos ennemis, sont-ils susceptibles de faire éclater un scandale?

Je laissais un sourire se dessiner sur le bord de mes lèvres.

- Vous savez Matthew "un homme n'arrive pas à ma position sans énerver personne sur le chemini".

- C'est certain Sénateur, mais je vous invite vraiment à y penser avant votre déclaration. Dès que l'information sera relayée dans les médias du pays, vos ennemis ; ceux de votre propre parti et ceux du camp adverse vont chercher par tous les moyens à vous discréditer. Des détectives privés seront engagés, des paparazzi vous épieront. Vous devez montrer carte blanche. Vous serez d'autant plus disséqué par vos opposants, que vous êtes plutôt apprécié par l'opinion publique et les médias. Votre côte de popularité est au beau fixe et ils feront tout pour la faire descendre.

Une nouvelle fois j'acquiesçais, ne délivrant aucune de mes pensées à mon interlocuteur. Matthew était avec certitude un atout dans mon équipe, mais je préférais être prudent et ne pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier, comme le disait une expression populaire. Mes petites erreurs passées ne devaient en aucun cas se répandre et même si j'avais confiance en mon équipe je savais par expérience qu'un petit secret pouvait chambouler bien des choses y compris la loyauté que me vouaient certains de mes alliés.

- Je vois totalement ce que vous voulez dire, répondis-je d'une voix posée.

- J'étais persuadé que nous nous comprendrions parfaitement Sénateur. Je vais à présent vous laisser. Commencez à préparer l'interview avec les journalistes, il faut que tout soit parfait. N'oubliez pas que cela sera votre première apparition à la télévision en tant que gouverneur potentiel, et vous savez comme moi que la première impression compte énormément.

Il se leva avant de passer une main sur sa veste qui s'était plissée lorsqu'il s'était assis et me tendit une main que je serais vigoureusement, mettant ainsi terme à notre échange.

- Très bien Matthew, merci de votre temps. Je vous propose que nous nous revoyions d'ici deux semaines pour faire le point.

- Quand vous voudrez Sénateur et entre temps n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer de quoi travailler, je suis impatient de me mettre au travail. Bonsoir Sénateur, transmettez mes salutations à votre épouse.

- Bonsoir Matthew.

Sur ces paroles j'appelais John qui vint chercher le jeune homme dans mon bureau et alla le raccompagner à la porte. Comme à son habitude il ferma derrière lui afin de me laisser à ma tranquillité. Cette séance de travail avait été très riche. Elle n'avait en rien entaché mon désir de me présenter en tant que candidat mais m'avait fait réaliser l'étendue du défi qui se présentait à moi. Mon verre étant vide et ma séance de travail avec Stein terminée, j'allais me resservir et je repensais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Posant le verre rempli sans y toucher pour le moment, je passais ma main distraite sur une cicatrice que j'avais à la joue.

Cette marque avait plusieurs mois à présent et représentait ce que Matthew qualifierait de grand danger si jamais il était au courant de l'affaire. Je m'étais fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans ma vie, mais cette femme flic était de la catégorie des coriaces. On dit souvent notamment aux enfants quand on les éduque que les actes ont des conséquences et qu'on finit toujours pas les payer. Moi-même j'avais fait ce discours moralisateur à ma fille quand elle avait commencé à prendre de la drogue il y a de ça quelques années. Cependant, à l'époque je caressais encore l'espoir que certains de mes actes resteraient impunis.

Mais comme s'il existait une justice immanente, le passé était ressurgi des abîmes dans lesquelles je le pensais enterré à jamais. Il y a maintenant 15 ans j'avais commandité l'assassinat d'une avocate. J'étais à l'époque substitut du procureur de New-York, et cette femme n'avait pas écouté les divers avertissements plus ou moins directs que je lui avais fait parvenir, continuant de monter un dossier dans lequel j'étais inculpé et qui nuirait à ma carrière aussi bien à ce moment-là que celle que j'envisageais de bâtir dans un futur proche.

Ainsi, voyant le danger se rapprocher j'avais fait appel à un tueur à gages pour l'éliminer. Il avait pour consigne de faire passer ça pour un crime de gangs, ce qui fut une tâche aisée pour lui. A l'époque les flics étaient plus facilement achetables que maintenant et sans aucun problème l'assassinat que j'avais ordonné avait été mis sur le dos des bandes organisées. D'autres avocats et personnes étaient sur le même dossier et je les avais également fait disparaître.

Seulement, la première avocate avait une fille de 19 ans à l'époque étudiante en droit à Stanford. Et c'était elle qui était devenue lieutenant de la police criminelle de New-York. A l'occasion du meurtre de Jack Coonan, un des hommes de main des Westies, la mafia irlandaise de Hell's Kitchen ; elle et son équipe avaient mis la main sur le tueur à gages que j'avais engagé pour tuer l'avocate et ses confrères. Dick le tueur à gages avait été tué en plein commissariat par la fille de Johanna Beckett, l'avocate en question. A ce moment-là j'avais bien évidemment suivi l'affaire dans les journaux, mais j'étais loin de me douter que je serai inquiété et que l'affaire allait prendre de telles proportions. Mais cet évènement avait été le début, un peu comme les premières rafales de vent avant la tempête.

Près d'un an après, un des flics corrompus alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir souhaitait se confesser à la fille de Johanna Beckett, lui apportant des informations qui pourraient me nuire. Heureusement, un de mes hommes Hal Lockwood était chargé de protéger mes arrières et il avait intercepté des communications de Raglan annonçant qu'il allait mettre fin à son silence. Lockwood m'avait averti et j'avais ordonné que Raglan soit tué avant qu'il ne révèle ces informations. Comme à son habitude le travail avait été impeccablement fait. Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, Kate Beckett et son équipe avaient réussi à remonter jusqu'à lui et il avait été mis en prison. Mais à ce moment là encore, j'étais encore protégé.

Néanmoins, j'avais pu constater que mon adversaire était sérieuse et pour ne pas avoir à être inquiété j'avais mis un contrat sur sa tête à exécuter si jamais elle se rapprochait trop de la vérité. Les deux autres flics corrompus étaient morts, notamment Roy Montgomery qui servait de lien ayant négocié que l'on épargne Beckett à condition qu'elle ne reprenne pas l'affaire. Celui-ci mort, le pacte était brisé. J'engageais donc un nouveau tueur à gages pour exécuter Kate Beckett. Il devait accomplir ceci à l'occasion des funérailles de Montgomery où elle avait été désignée pour faire un discours face à l'assemblée. Mais la balle avait été au dernier moment déviée par un homme qui avait aperçu au loin une lumière et bondi sur le lieutenant, la sauvant _in extremis_ d'une balle dans le cœur qui l'aurait assassinée sur le coup.

Elle s'était remise, entre temps un certain Michael Smith me contacta m'informant qu'il avait reçu des dossiers de la part de Montgomery et souhaitant rétablir le pacte, protégeant à nouveau la vie de Kate Beckett en l'échange du silence sur des dossiers me nuisant. Je lui avais demandé de s'assurer qu'elle ne remue pas l'affaire, et l'engagement avait tenu pendant plusieurs mois, avant qu'au détour d'une affaire Beckett ne retrouve la trace du sniper qui lui avait tiré une balle dessus. J'avais chargé Maddox d'identifier Smith et de mettre la main sur les dossiers afin de les détruire et de pouvoir en finir avec Beckett. Mais lorsque Maddox avait été retrouvé mort j'avais compris qu'elle se rapprochait très dangereusement de moi. J'avais mis beaucoup d'hommes sur son chemin, mais elle en était toujours sortie indemne ou presque et eux étaient six pieds sous terre en train de manger des pissenlits par la racine.

C'est quand elle remonta jusqu'à moi qu'elle me donna cette cicatrice. C'était la première fois que je la rencontrais, et je fus impressionné. J'avais compris depuis un moment qu'elle était coriace, mais ce jour-là j'en avais pris la mesure. Nous nous livrions à un duel, cherchant tous deux à montrer à l'autre qui avait le pouvoir. Et tout comme j'aimais avoir un adversaire talentueux dans une partie d'échecs, j'appréciais quelque part de me retrouver face à elle. Cette adversité avait quelque chose de stimulant. Pierre Corneille dans _Le Cid_ n'avait-il pas dit "à vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire"?

Et la lutte que nous avions engagée s'était poursuivie quelques mois plus tard alors qu'on avait tenté de m'assassiner. Je m'étais retrouvé sur son territoire, dans la mesure où c'était elle qui était chargée de diriger l'enquête sur cette tentative d'assassinat. J'avais eu l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur elle, malgré son professionnalisme et ses distinctions - en me renseignant sur elle j'avais appris qu'elle était un lieutenant très talentueux avec le meilleur taux de résolution de la ville - sa soif de vengeance la consumait. Et la frontière entre les deux était très fine. Comme on le disait parfois à propos de l'amour et de la haine, il s'agissait de réalités très proches. Et c'était certainement un si bon lieutenant car elle avait ceci en elle, cette marque que j'avais malgré moi ancré au fer rouge. Elle n'était pas un simple flic qui fait son travail, elle avait été de l'autre côté. Mais alors qu'elle avait selon moi volontairement manqué ses tirs lorsque le premier suspect tentait de s'échapper, elle m'avait finalement sauvé _in extremis_ de l'explosion de ma voiture.

Depuis nos chemins ne s'étaient pas de nouveau croisés, mais les propos de Matthew avait fait émerger le danger de ce genre de cas. Il allait falloir que je trouve une solution au problème que me posait Kate Beckett. J'excluais d'emblée de missionner une nouvelle fois quelqu'un pour la tuer non seulement en raison des tentatives infructueuses mais aussi car elle n'était pas la seule ombre au tableau. Toute son équipe pouvait être aussi dangereuse, à commencer par son partenaire écrivain malgré les a prioris que je lui avais porté. Après l'explosion de ma voiture il m'avait avoué derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire qu'à la place de Beckett, lui ne m'aurait pas sauvé. Son regard glacial et ses yeux durs à cet instant m'avaient assuré de la sincérité de son message.

Non je n'allais pas une nouvelle fois ordonner l'assassinat du lieutenant. Il fallait tout simplement que je trouve un moyen efficace et intelligent de la mettre hors-jeu le temps que je me déclare. Restait encore à trouver comment? Etant plongé dans mes pensées je fus surpris lorsque la porte de mon bureau s'entrouvrit et je vis ma femme Victoria passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement tout en tapant trois légers coups à la porte :

- William je peux entrer? John m'a informé que ton visiteur était parti il y a quelques temps.

- Oui Victoria entre.

Elle entra dans mon bureau et pendant ce temps je lui servais un verre afin qu'elle m'accompagne, n'aimant pas par politesse boire seul lorsque j'avais un invité. Il n'était pas rare que le soir nous partagions un verre ainsi, le plus souvent sur notre terrasse mais parfois, comme ce soir, dans mon bureau lorsqu'elle me rendait visite. C'était toujours un instant très calme où nous échangions beaucoup. Et son arrivée était opportune car nous avions à discuter suite à mon entrevue avec Matthew. Je lui tendais son verre alors qu'elle avait pris place dans un des fauteuils club, croisant ses jambes fuselées pour être plus à l'aise. Une fois que je fus assis à mon tour, elle fit tinter son verre dans le mien alors que je ne l'avais pas encore récupéré.

- Alors cette séance de travail a été profitable ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui tout à fait. Il a confirmé la bonne opinion que je me faisais de lui. Je trouve qu'il a une très bonne vue de l'échiquier politique et il n'est pas seulement de bon conseil dans son domaine, il a également un flair sur pas mal de plans. Il a déjà pris l'initiative de prendre rendez-vous avec la presse pour que je déclare ma candidature, alors que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit mon équipe de communication qui s'en charge.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite elle aussi par le travail de mon conseiller.

- Quand aura lieu l'interview ?

- D'ici deux semaines, répondis-je, car j'ai encore quelques détails internes à régler. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de toi ce jour-là. Matthew me recommande que tu sois présente pendant que l'on m'interrogera.

- Très bien je le noterai dans mon agenda.

Elle porta le verre à ses fines lèvres et but une gorgée d'alcool.

- Et il y a plusieurs choses dont je voulais te parler, continuais-je.

Comme à son habitude lors de nos échanges j'avais toute son attention. Victoria me conseillait très souvent et j'écoutais toujours attentivement ses propositions, car je considérais que derrière chaque grand homme se cachait une femme. Et Victoria était pour moi ce que Michelle était à Barack Obama. Si parfois on pouvait penser que le serment d'engagement par le mariage était excessif, durant lequel les époux se promettaient aide et soutien envers et contre tout ; Victoria avait surpassé ce vœu fait il y a maintenant 19 ans.

- Oui dis-moi? Fit-elle m'invitant à poursuivre.

- Matthew jugerait bon que nous présentions une famille unie devant les caméras.

Elle se raidit aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils.

- William tu sais comme moi que la situation avec Nicole est très délicate...

- Oui je sais...dis-je quelque peu abattu.

Nicole était notre fille unique âgée de 17 ans et elle avait depuis trois ans de gros problèmes de drogue. Cela avait commencé par du tabagisme, mais elle fréquentait de mauvaises personnes, ce qui avait vite dégénéré. Comme quoi les meilleurs établissements sur le papier ne protègent pas du tout nos enfants. Au contraire, dans son lycée beaucoup d'enfants étaient issus de familles extrêmement aisées et il y avait un grand trafic de produits illicites et nous avions appris qu'ils circulaient très aisément. Nicole était interne quand elle avait commencé à se droguer.

Dans un premier temps, nous avions pensé avec Victoria que la retirer de l'internat suffirait. Mais rien n'avait changé. L'été nous l'avions même emmenée de force dans un centre de désintoxication. Dans un premier temps les choses avaient semblé s'arranger, ainsi pour la récompenser et car elle avait regagné notre confiance nous l'avions réinscrite dans son lycée en dépit de l'avis défavorable du psychologue qui la suivait depuis le début de ses frasques. Mais l'accalmie n'avait été que de façade et deux mois après la rentrée elle avait rechuté et s'était faite arrêter après avoir commis divers délits de délinquance (dégradations de bâtiments publics, altercations avec des représentants de son établissement,...).

Grâce à mes relations j'avais réussi à étouffer toutes ces affaires, mais elle était désormais assignée à résidence, suivant des cours par correspondance aidée d'un tuteur d'enseignement qui venait chez nous une fois par semaine. Certes depuis, elle ne se droguait plus mais nous vouait à sa mère et surtout à moi une haine sans nom et avait remplacé les produits illicites par de l'alcool, ce que nous avions du mal à contrôler. Mais avec mon deuxième mandat de sénateur et mes futures ambitions électorales il était inacceptable que cette information soit relayée dans les médias. Ainsi, pour continuer de faire bonne figure nous avions prétendu avec ma femme que notre fille était partie un an à l'étranger pour apprendre une langue étrangère et intégrer un groupe de bénévoles dans l'humanitaire.

Ma femme resta quelques secondes sans silence, nous n'en parlions pas beaucoup mais je la savais très affectée par la situation avec Nicole ; beaucoup plus que moi mais elle avait toujours été plus proche de notre fille alors que moi j'aurai aimé avoir un garçon qui puisse me suivre dès le début de ses études sur les voies de la politique.

- Mais j'essaierai de lui parler, me promit-elle alors que son regard avait perdu un peu de sa vivacité habituelle.

- Merci Victoria, mais c'est cause perdue. Nicole ne concédera jamais à faire un tel effort. De toute manière elle a décidé depuis longtemps de me pourrir l'existence, quel que soit le moyen. Parfois j'aurai préféré être stérile.

- William ne dis pas ça s'il te plait. Son ton était plus dur que précédemment.

- Pardon, fis-je sans le penser réellement.

Je m'excusais seulement car j'avais pu blesser mon épouse en tenant ce type de propos. Elle le savait parfaitement dans son fort intérieur, mais ne dirait rien une fois de plus.

- Qu'a t'il dit d'autre? me questionna-t-elle.

Elle avait préféré changer de sujet pour éviter que nous nous attardions sur la situation de notre fille ce qui n'amènerait à rien à part à une potentielle dispute.

- En effet, j'ai une autre préoccupation. Te rappelles-tu de Beckett?

- Oui la femme flic, la fille de cette avocate qui...

- Oui, répondis-je la coupant. Il était en effet inutile qu'elle aille plus loin dans sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à son sujet?

- Matthew m'a recommandé avant d'entrer dans la bataille électorale de m'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de scandales trop faciles à déterrer.

- Or, elle possède toujours des informations qui pourraient te nuire, compléta-t-elle.

- Exactement, fis-je ravi de voir qu'elle suivait toujours aussi bien le cours de mes pensées.

- Penses-tu qu'elle irait jusqu'à te dénoncer en apprenant ta candidature?

Sa question était pertinente, je n'en étais pas totalement convaincu, mais j'avais une certitude que j'exposais à ma femme :

- C'est une éventualité, mais ma conviction repose sur l'idée que c'est lorsque l'on sous-estime un adversaire que l'on a le plus de chances de se faire battre.

- Commanditer son assassinat me paraît imprudent dans un tel contexte. Tu risques beaucoup plus gros si jamais on découvre que tu es mêlé à ce genre d'affaires alors que tu es déjà engagé dans ta campagne.

- Oui, d'autant plus que le danger ne s'éteindrait pas avec elle, bien au contraire. Elle possède une équipe très resserrée autour d'elle et ils pourraient venir vers moi si jamais je m'en prenais à elle. Non j'aimerai qu'elle soit en dehors du radar pendant quelques temps, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas comment. Tenter de l'acheter est tout simplement illusoire, ce n'est pas après ça que cette fille court.

Malheureusement, pensais-je amèrement. C'aurait été beaucoup plus simple d'acheter son silence et cela nous aurait causé beaucoup moins de soucis.

- Et si tu l'achetais avec autre chose que de l'argent me suggéra ma femme, espiègle.

Je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait une idée bien plus précise derrière la tête. C'est pourquoi je lui demandais d'aller plus loin :

- C'est-à-dire Victoria?

- De ce que tu m'as dit, c'est une femme plutôt carriériste et attachée à son travail. Et si tu lui faisais miroiter mieux?

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je lui propose de rejoindre mon équipe? fis-je moqueur.

- Non imbécile. Je me disais que si par hasard elle recevait une offre d'emploi qu'elle considérerait comme une promotion en dehors de l'Etat, elle ne serait plus un problème pour toi...

Je la regardais un moment, admiratif. Une fois de plus Victoria venait de m'éclairer un chemin qui me paraissait sombre jusque-là.

- Vu ton air, mon idée semble te plaire Will.

- Elle est brillante Vic, tout comme toi. Je vais m'arranger pour qu'on lui fasse une proposition qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. Et jamais elle ne saurait que cela venait de moi.

Elle semblait soucieuse cependant, aussi je m'en enquis.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je à son attention.

- Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si elle refusait le poste ? Tu as dit toi-même qu'elle avait une équipe très soudée, et qu'ils seraient capables de se tourner vers toi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors si Kate Beckett refuse le poste, comment vas-tu la convaincre ?

Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité-là. Bien sûr c'était une option comme une autre mais Kate était un bourreau de travail, elle avait un très bon dossier et étant à sa place je ne pourrais refuser une opportunité pareille. Seulement elle m'avait déjà surpris bien des fois, je devais considérer ce que ma femme avançait.

- Tu as raison. Si elle refuse, je n'aurai d'autres choix que la faire taire d'une manière beaucoup plus… définitive.

Cette phrase ne fit même pas frissonner Victoria qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Tu vas contacter qui ?

- Je pensais à Anthony Freedman, fis-je en me reconcentrant sur la possibilité que Kate accepte. C'est le vice-directeur du FBI. Cette fille est trop ambitieuse pour décliner une telle opportunité de carrière. Lieutenant de la police criminelle de New-York peut être, mais agent fédéral c'est tout de même une autre catégorie. Je dois avouer que ce plan a quelque chose de machiavélique.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit ma femme.

- Mais j'aime, fis-je lui souriant.

Victoria venait de me trouver une issue parfaite à un problème d'envergure. Le seul fait de penser que bientôt Kate Beckett serait hors-jeu me procurait énormément de satisfaction et j'étais traversé d'un léger frisson généré par le souffle de cette victoire. Elle avait peut-être remporté les précédentes manches lors de nos deux rencontres, mais cette fois-ci j'allais prendre possession de son Roi. "Echec et mat Will" pensais-je intérieurement, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de brandy. Mon épouse porta également son verre à sa bouche, le finissant avant de le reposer sur la table. Elle se leva dans les secondes suivantes me disant :

- Je te laisse Will, je suppose que tu es pressé de passer un certain coup de fil.

- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert Vic.

D'un ultime sourire complice elle quitta le bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle me laissant à nouveau dans la tranquillité totale. Je prenais quelques minutes avant de me saisir de mon téléphone. C'était un simple appel, mais il allait être déterminant et pourrait marquer à lui seul un tournant dans mon futur proche, aussi la préparation psychologique était importante. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je composais presqu'avec hâte le numéro d'Anthony et m'impatientait qu'il décroche, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques sonneries.

- Freedman.

- Tony, c'est Will.

Je tentais de calmer l'excitation dans ma voix. Anthony et moi étions amis de longues date. Nous nous étions connus sur les bancs d'un amphithéâtre à l'université et notre amitié ne s'était pas tarie depuis.

- Will ça fait un bail! Je ne t'ai pas trop vu au Capitole ces derniers temps.

- Oui j'ai été obligé de sécher la dernière assemblée du Sénat et la fois d'avant tu étais en déplacement. Mais on va programmer un déjeuner la prochaine fois pour rattraper le temps perdu. Comment se porte ta divine épouse?

- Elle trouve toujours que je travaille trop, mais tu sais comment sont les femmes! Il eut un rire. Et Vic?

- Elle va merveilleusement bien, nous venons justement de parler de toi.

- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu mes oreilles siffler. Enfin que me vaut cet appel Will?

- Où en êtes-vous en termes de recrutement au bureau?

- Nous n'avons pas encore commencé notre campagne pour cette année. Tu as quelques noms à me suggérer?

- J'en ai un en réalité.

Un petit silence se fit au bout du fil, mais il me pressa de continuer.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Katherine Beckett, lieutenant de la criminelle au 12ème à New-York, prononçais-je avec soin.

En bruit de fond je l'entendis taper sur son clavier, probablement pour faire une recherche avec le nom que je lui avais indiqué. Je l'entendis siffler à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Si elle aussi talentueuse que charmante je te dis tout de suite oui. Dis-moi vieux bourgue comment connais-tu cette belle plante? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est dans ton livre noir ou alors je ne t'adresse plus la parole!

Je devais lui reconnaître que Beckett était une jeune femme très attirante, "et même si à cet instant j'avais toutes les raisons de la détester, je ne pouvais demeurer insensible à son charmeii".

- Tony tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour Victoria...Non j'ai eu l'occasion de la rencontrer lorsque l'on a tenté de m'assassiner il y a quelques mois au moment de ma loi sur l'écologie. C'était elle qui avait dirigé l'investigation.

Malgré la profonde et sincère amitié qui me liait à Tony je jugeais préférable de ne pas l'informer de mes motivations réelles.

- Et elle a un sacré pédigrée pour un lieutenant de 33 ans. Je vois dans son dossier qu'en plus elle est allée à Stanford pour son droit, ce qui est un atout vu les affaires que nous traitons ici au bureau.

Derrière j'entendais une multitude de clics de souris m'indiquant qu'il parcourait son dossier.

- En tout cas Will ses états de service sont impressionnants. Sur le papier elle correspond tout à fait à ce que nous cherchons au bureau et vu que c'est toi qui m'en parle elle figure d'ores et déjà en tête de liste. Mais, tu connais le protocole ici Will. Je vais envoyer un de mes hommes sur le terrain pour qu'il fasse une évaluation rapide.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Je suis déjà content que tu réceptionnes aussi bien ma suggestion.

- Tu es mon ami Will et tu m'apportes la perle rare sur un plateau d'argent là. Je te tiendrai au courant dès que mon agent me fera son rapport.

A présent c'était lui qui semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant face à une tablette de chocolat, ce qui me tira un sourire.

- Tu es le meilleur Tony, fis-je enthousiaste.

- Je ne suis pas mauvais en effet!

J'entendis quelques coups frappés à la porte puis une voix dire "Monsieur Freedman, je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais vous avez un appel urgent sur l'autre ligne."

- Mon vieux bougre je vais te laisser, fit-il en s'adressant à moi. Le devoir m'appelle, mais je m'occupe de ton affaire et je te recontacte dès que possible. Et puis préviens-moi quand tu es de passage à Washington qu'on se prenne un café comme au bon vieux temps !

- Tu peux compter là-dessus. Bye Tony.

- Bye Will.

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Je me sentais à cet instant particulièrement bien. Comme si l'épée de Damoclès symbolisant Kate Beckett au-dessus de ma tête s'était avérée factice. Rien n'était encore fait, mais j'avais assez confiance en Tony pour penser que cette proposition de poste serait rapidement mise sur la table. Ensuite, je faisais confiance à mon ennemie pour accepter cette opportunité et sortir de mon horizon malgré elle. Cette journée de travail avait définitivement été profitable. Je finissais les dernières gouttes de mon brandy avant de me lever et d'aller rejoindre ma femme dans notre chambre. Elle était en train de lire un livre quand je la retrouvais. M'ayant aperçu, elle interrompit sa lecture en me murmurant, le sourire aux lèvres :

- A voir ton air satisfait, je pressens ton appel a été fructueux.

- Tony est l'homme de la situation.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

Ce soir-là je m'endormais avec une facilité étonnante, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes. Probablement était-ce dû à ce soulagement que je ressentais depuis quelques minutes.

_1 mois plus tard..._

Ma femme avait finalement obtenu de ma fille qu'elle fasse acte de présence le jour de l'interview au cours de laquelle j'allais déclarer mes prétentions électorales. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans concession de notre part, mais c'était un moindre mal. Nicole avait obtenu de nous que nous la laissions sortir une fois par semaine avec ses amis. Sans le dire à Victoria j'avais accepté cette condition tout en dépêchant un des hommes chargés de ma sécurité de filer Nicole car je n'avais à présent plus aucune confiance en elle. Et il était hors de question qu'elle mette en péril mes projets. Il me restait cinq jours avant cette rencontre avec la presse, j'appelais donc Matthew afin de l'inviter à une nouvelle séance de travail dans l'optique de préparer mon apparition télévisuelle. Il fut à mon domicile dans l'heure qui suivit. Alors qu'il était dans mon bureau depuis cinq minutes, mon cellulaire sonna. Voyant que mon correspondant était Tony, je prenais l'appel tout en m'excusant auprès de Stein.

- Bracken, dis-je souhaitant rester professionnel devant mon invité.

- Will, c'est Tony. Mon homme est allé à New-York pour évaluer Beckett et elle est définitivement en tête de liste. Je tenais à te le faire savoir. Il lui a donné sa carte en l'informant qu'un recrutement allait avoir lieu et qu'elle pourrait tout à fait figurer dans les prétendants.

- Quelles sont nos chances?

- Il m'a dit que, je cite, « tout son corps criait qu'elle envisageait de grandes choses pour elle ». Que c'était une excellente flic mais qu'elle était destinée à plus et qu'elle en avait conscience. Si tu veux mon avis c'est comme si c'était fait…

Son ton était enjoué et je devais dire que si je m'étais trouvé seul à cet instant j'aurais moi aussi souri de toutes mes dents.

- Très bien, le remerciais-je. Je suis en réunion là mais je te rappelle bientôt.

- Oui j'avais compris au ton sérieux de ta voix. A bientôt Will.

- A bientôt.

Raccrochant, je me tournais vers Matthew qui consultait avec assiduité un dossier qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche pendant que j'étais en communication. Sentant certainement mon regard sur lui il leva les yeux et me demanda :

- Tout va bien Sénateur ?

D'un sourire épanoui cette fois je répondis :

- Tout va pour le mieux Matthew...

* * *

Références utilisées

i William Bracken, Castle S5E13

ii Michael Connelly, _Le poète, _ p. 206


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Nous revoilà comme promis au rendez-vous en ce lundi 9 Septembre. En premier lieu nous tenons à vous dire que nous sommes vraiment très contents que cette fic vous emballe autant, et nous avons particulièrement aimé découvrir à travers les commentaires laissés, ce que vous aviez aimé, ce qui vous avait surpris,... Cette fic commune est un projet qui nous tient vraiment à cœur à tous les deux et voir qu'elle est appréciée nous fait vraiment très plaisir. Nous espérons que vous aimerez tout autant la suite de cette aventure commune.  
Sur ce nous passons aux remerciements personnels !**

** Ewilan : On aime surprendre! Et merci beaucoup.**

** Saluki8 : Et nous avons adoré que tu adores ;) Et que le choix d'avoir pris le point de vue de Bracken pour démarrer reçoive l'adhésion va nous conforter dans nos choix!**

** LafandeCastle : Nous sommes contents car nous rencontrons un grand plaisir à écrire cette fic touts les deux. C'est une belle coïncidence ça pour le film Insaisissables, qui est génial soit dit en passant. Merci !**

** Sandtoul : Si seulement on travaillait avec Marlowe! Vu que nous ne posterons qu'un chapitre par semaine nous avons essayé que nos lecteurs aient quand même de quoi manger. Merci pour cette review. Et d'ailleurs, nous aussi avons hâte d'être au chapitre 17 ! ;)**

** Audrey67100 : C'est très calculé que la femme de Bracken soit dans la combine, mais il faudra attendre encore quelques chapitres pour en savoir plus! Merci !**

** Thigui : Nous te remercions pour ton enthousiasme et prions pour que la suite soit sur la même lignée!**

** Mb : Nous espérons que c'est une théorie digne de celles de Castle! Merci pour ce commentaire.**

** Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Très contents que ça te plaise, on essaye du mieux que l'on peut d'être originaux et de nous mettre sur la même longueur d'ondes au niveau écriture ce qui n'est pas très compliqué car nous adorons écrire ensemble.**

** Castlefan : Nous sommes ravis que ce début t'emballe. Nous aussi on a adoré Insaissables et nous essayons de faire d'autres références qu'elles soient livresques, cinématographiques ou issues de notre série préférée!**

** Audrey 1986 : Merci! Tu n'es pas au but de tes surprises avec la femme de Bracken! C'est un parti pris qu'elle soit au courant et sache d'ores et déjà qu'elle a de l'importance dans la suite de l'histoire.**

** Pandora60 : Quelle review! Merci beaucoup. Nous sommes contents que les ingrédients de base que nous avons choisis te plaisent. Le personnage de Bracken est en effet assez intéressant à manier d'autant que l'on n'en sait pas tant que cela sur lui. Du coup, pour nous auteurs, il y a réellement une marge de manoeuvre. Et effectivement le film Insaisissables est excellent!**

** DrWeaver : Utiliser Bracken nous a semblé être tout aussi original que stimulant. Nous écrivons pourtant beaucoup en utilisant les points de vue de Kate et Rick, mais un peu de changement est intéressant à l'écriture et pour notre grand plaisir semblerait-il à la lecture. Merci de ta review !**

** adrian009 : Merci, on a voulu démarrer l'intrigue tout de suite et nous sommes ravis que ça te plaise d'emblée de la sorte.**

** Solealuna : Nous sommes ravis que tu aimes aussi cet écrit et espérons qu'il y a un tout petit peu d'objectivité quand même! On espère vraiment que les chapitres à venir susciteront autant d'enthousiasme. Bisous de nous !**

* * *

_**Sans laisser de traces...**_

_**Chapitre 2, Katherine Beckett. **_

La dernière goutte de liquide onyx tomba lentement dans ma tasse, s'écrasant parmi ses congénères dans un remous qui vint frapper le rebord avec violence. Je m'emparais du récipient en porcelaine que je portais aussitôt à mes lèvres, fermant les yeux sous le plaisir que me procura la lente descente du liquide chaud dans ma gorge fatiguée. Avalant quelques gorgées je posais de nouveau le mug sur le buffet face à moi avant de tourner le bouton de la machine à café pour la déconnecter. Cette dernière fit un petit bruit avant de s'éteindre.

- Apprécié ce café détective ? Fit une voix suave derrière moi, murmurée par une personne que je devinais tout près.

Cela faisait très longtemps que je savais identifier sa présence dans une pièce. Il n'était même pas nécessaire qu'il parle, je sentais qu'il était là. J'avais commencé par le reconnaître grâce à son parfum, une fragrance à la fois épicée et fruitée que je décèlerais entre mille. Et cette faculté était bien antérieure à notre mise en couple. Nous avions toujours eu une connexion particulière, finissant nos phrases respectives bien évidemment pour la partie la plus spectaculaire, mais aussi sachant repérer la présence de l'autre.

- Grandement, Monsieur Castle. Très intense…

Je fis volte-face pour me trouver devant mon interlocuteur et croisais son regard brûlant. Comme je l'avais imaginé il était tout près de moi, son corps ne touchait pas le mien cependant l'électricitéentre nous était si palpable qu'elle aurait pu crépiter et cela ne m'aurait pas étonné une seconde. Je le détaillais silencieusement. Il portait une chemise rouge bordeaux que je lui avais offerte lors de mon retour à New York après le poste de DC que j'avais occupé quelques semaines et mon emménagement au loft par la même occasion. Pour aller avec il avait enfilé un jean noir qu'il avait peaufiné avec une ceinture et des chaussures de costume. Il était arrivé ce matin avec une veste noire qui soulignait ses yeux clairs et je devais avouer que le voir affublé de la sorte ne me faisait pas rien. Il était rare qu'il porte des ensembles si sombres mais cela l'allongeait et j'appréciais beaucoup même si les couleurs plus vives lui allaient à merveille.

- Intense, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, tendant la main et frôlant mon épaule me tirant un frisson.

Sa main s'arrêta sur la machine qu'il alluma, prenant une tasse à son tourpour se servir un café tranquillement, semblant ignorer l'effet qu'il provoquait sur mes hormones et moi. Cependant le sourire en coin qu'il abordait ainsi que ses yeux brillants de malice étaient là pour me démontrer qu'il savait très bien le pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi et il s'en amusait grandement.

- Alors? murmura-t-il d'un ton tout à fait différent en s'asseyant dans mon sens contre le petit meuble, juste à côté de moi. Une nouvelle enquête bouclée.

- Oui, acquiesçais-je malgré le sujet plutôt bateau qu'il avait lancé, avant de continuer. Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on n'allait jamais parvenir à trouver le meurtrier, je n'ai jamais mais autant de temps à percuter quelque chose d'aussi simple et évident qui se cachait depuis le début sous nos yeux.

Il eut un sourire par-dessus sa tasse de café fumante qu'il dégustait lentement.

- Fatiguée, détective ?

Il avait repris son ton joueur et taquin, plein de sous-entendus. Il était vrai que depuis mon retour à New York les affaires s'étaient enchaînées et j'avais dû batailler pour reprendre ma place qui avait été laissée aux mains d'une autre détective. Ryan et Esposito m'avaient accueilli avec un plaisir non dissimulé au même titre que Gates et Lanie, mais cela avait été une course folle car dès mon retour des meurtres en série m'étaient tombés dessus. J'avais donc dû reprendre le boulot activement tout en gérant en parallèle mon emménagement chez Rick et la mise en vente de mon appartement. Heureusement que mon père m'avait aidée à faire les cartons le week-end avec mon fiancé, ils m'avaient tous deux été d'une grande aide. Et surtout j'étais heureuse que ces deux hommes de ma vie s'entendent aussi bien, alors même que mon père n'avait appris que récemment la demande en mariage que m'avait faite Rick. C'était quelque chose de très important pour moi et je n'avais jamais douté de leurs rapports positifs et de leur complicité mais c'était toujours un plaisir d'y assister.

- Un peu, Monsieur Castle. Mais on ne peut dire que c'est à cause de vous…

Laissant traîner le bout de ma phrase ainsi que mes doigts sur son bras je m'éloignais pour rejoindre mon bureau où je m'assis tranquillement. Mon homme ne fut pas long à suivre pour s'asseoir à sa chaise et je vis que mon sous-entendu à peine masqué conjugué à ma voix sensuelle et pour finir combinée à un petit toucher arrivait à le mettre dans un état second. Ses yeux étaient d'ores et déjà obscurcis de désir. Avec tous ces remue-ménages dans nos vies, notre vie sexuelle s'était bien amenuisée depuis quelques semaines, et il faut dire que nous en souffrions tous les deux.

- Tu es une vraie tigresse, soupira mon homme en jouant avec l'anse de sa tasse. C'est cruel.

- Dépose une plainte, chaton, je me ferais un plaisir de me laisser passer les menottes, répondis-je sur un ton bas en m'assurant que personne ne pouvait entendre notre échange.

Rick grogna de mécontentement en se tortillant sur sa chaise, trouvant une position plus confortable avant de me fusiller du regard. Je lui répondis par un sourire éclatant ce qui fit pouffer deux de mes collègues auxquels je lançais un regard d'avertissement. Cachés respectivement derrière un écran d'ordinateur et un dossier, Ryan et Esposito nous épiaient avec un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. Je ne leur dirai jamais directement, mais c'est tout ça qui m'avait manqué à Washington. Bien évidemment, le plus dur à gérer avait été ma séparation avec mon fiancé. Mais les gars aussi m'avaient manqués, nous étions une équipe soudée et même bien plus que ça, une famille. Et c'était pour cela que j'étais rentrée à New-York, en dépit de tout l'intérêt que pouvait constituer le job que j'avais là-bas.

- Les gars, lançais-je à travers l'open-space qui nous séparait. Vous n'avez pas du travail ? Vous savez, comme des rapports à taper…

Ryan murmura quelque chose à Esposito et ce dernier me fit un sourire forcé, se tournant pour retourner à son bureau et à ce fameux rapport qu'il n'avait sûrement pas commencé à l'heure qu'il était.

- De vrais gamins, pas vrai ? Soupirais-je en tournant les yeux vers Castle pour qu'il m'apporte un appui quelconque comme il en avait l'habitude.

Cependant ce que je trouvais devant moi ne m'apporta aucun soutien mais eu au moins le mérite de me faire sourire et je me mordis même la lèvre pour retenir le rire que je sentais monter dans ma gorge à la vision qu'il m'offrait. Rick jouant depuis quelques secondes déjà avec un post-it utilisé et maintenant inutile, avait confectionné en le pliant dans tous les sens un petit bateau qu'il venait de poser délicatement dans sa tasse de café. Loin de couler, le petit navire faisait à présent du sur place au milieu de la marre de liquide sur lequel soufflait ce grand enfant de 43 ans.

- Pardon, tu disais quoi Kate ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête me voyant patienter en le regardant, penaud de ne pas avoir écouté mon dialogue avec les gars et ne pas savoir par conséquent quoi répondre.

Je lisais malgré tout dans ses yeux la fierté qu'il ressentait à propos de sa dernière bêtise, et cette petite lueur dans ses billes bleues me faisant fondre à chaque fois, je ne pouvais décemment pas m'en prendre à lui.

- Rien, laisse tomber, murmurais-je en baissant la tête vers mon écran ne pouvant supporter la vue de ces deux perles dans lesquelles je me plongeais et qui me donnaient une envie furieuse d'éclater de rire ou de lui faire l'amour à même le bureau.

Ouvrant un document Word je tentais de me concentrer pour commencer ce rapport qui s'annonçait plutôt compliqué, après tout je n'étais pas écrivain contrairement à mon partenaire, mais un bruit me fit encore une fois relever la tête de mon écran. La petite télévision du commissariat venait de faire un son que nous policiers connaissions très bien, celui des flashs info rapides. Il n'était pas rare que des têtes de suspects ou des personnes disparues passent à ces informations rapides et précises aussi je prenais ma tasse de café et me levais pour m'approcher du poste en même temps que Ryan, Castle, Esposito et quelques policiers environnant.

« _Flash Info_ » s'afficha en bas de l'écran une nouvelle fois et la caméra s'alluma sur une journaliste blonde au sourire crispé qui s'adressa à la caméra face à elle. « Les campagnes pour les élections gouvernementales de 2015 battent toujours leur plein depuis déjà quelques mois, commença-t-elle, cependant nous venons d'apprendre il y a quelques heures qu'un nouveau candidat se rajoutait tardivement à la liste de ceux qui nous le savons, se battront comme ils le pourront pour obtenir cette place si prestigieuse. Pourtant ce candidat n'est pas des moindres, et d'après ce que nos reporters spéciaux ont pu apercevoir des réactions des autres partis certains se sentiraient dores et déjà menacés par William Bracken, le nouveau candidat à l'élection. La question se pose alors, car on sait l'homme très influent et apprécié par le peuple. Bracken sera-t-il l'heureux élu ? ». Le flash se termina par une phrase écrite en gros caractère en travers de l'écran pour être bien visible et attirer l'œil, « _Bracken to begovernor_ ? » avant que les informations ne reprennent leur cours normal et monotone sur la chaîne.

Je restais totalement tétanisée devant l'écran, les yeux rivés sur la boite à images qui avait déversé ce flot de paroles glaçant mon sang. Les gars derrière moi ne firent aucun bruit, et dans un soupir de stupeur ma tasse de café m'échappa des mains, s'écrasant au sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le commissariat. Alors que je baissais les yeux vers l'étendue de mes dégâts, je sentais les regards de mes collègues sur moi et des murmures s'élevèrent derrière mon dos.

- Kate, souffla Rick en posant une main sur mon bras, me faisant pivoter pour que je me trouve face à lui. Kate, est-ce que ça va ?

Je levais les yeux sur son visage inquiet. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens et une de ses mains passa sur ma joue, que je repoussais aussitôt dans un mouvement brusque qui me surprit moi-même.

- Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ? Crachais-je sur un ton dur. Me demander si je vais bien après ce que je viens de voir ?

A la tête de Castle et celle des gars, je comprenais que j'avais été particulièrement sèche envers mon partenaire et fiancé. Mais c'étaient mes nerfs et mon émotion qui parlaient à la place de ma raison. Ainsi pour ne pas faire de plus amples dégâts pour le moment je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers l'escalier amenant à la salle de gym du commissariat. J'avais un grand besoin d'être seule et d'évacuer la boule qui s'était formée dans mes entrailles à la vue du bulletin des informations. Pour cela rien de mieux qu'une séance avec mon très grand ami le sac de frappe. Voilà longtemps que je ne m'en étais pas servi pour relâcher ma colère mais je ne tenais pas à heurter mes collègues, à commencer par l'homme qui partageait ma vie.

Une fois arrivée à la salle de gym, je passais au vestiaire pour me changer. Je gardais toujours un sac contenant une tenue de sport dans mon casier ce qui me permettait les jours comme celui-ci où j'en avais besoin de libérer la pression en me battant contre des collègues ou comme là contre un sac de sable. Une fois ma tenue enfilée et mes gants solidement attachés, je levais la jambe gracieusement pour passer au-dessus de la corde et me retrouver ainsi sur le ring, face à ce sac qui semblait me défier de toute sa hauteur. Repensant à l'information que je venais d'apprendre, une rage sourde monta soudainement en moi. Je frappais alors avec une telle force le sac qu'une douleur prit naissance dans mon coude avant de se propager dans mon épaule, me faisant serrer les dents. Cependant dans l'état où j'étais ce n'était pas une petite douleur de la sorte qui allait m'arrêter et je réitérais le geste avec la même force, me tirant un geignement tant mon épaule me lançait dans le geste. Je frappais, encore et encore, je sentais les larmes monter à mes yeux mais je les retenais en mordant violemment l'intérieur de ma joue, je m'étais promis après mon tête à tête avec Bracken de ne plus avoir peur. Il avait déjà gâché tellement de choses dans ma vie, il était hors de question qu'il gagne une nouvelle fois et qu'il réduise en miettes ce que j'avais réussi à reconstruire autant dans mon cœur qu'avec Rick.

- Je te hais ! Grognais-je dans un souffle haché par mes coups répétés. Je te hais, Bracken, je te hais !

A force de coups et de larmes retenues je me laissais glisser sur le sol, reprenant mon souffle difficilement tout en laissant mes yeux se perdre dans le vague. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais dans un terrible cauchemar et lorsque j'allais me réveiller tout ceci aurait disparu. Bracken gouverneur… ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Epuisée autant émotionnellement que physiquement je quittais le ring, me glissant sous la douche des vestiaires avant de me changer de nouveau, laissant mes vêtements sales dans le sac que j'emportais, prête à le laver au loft pour le reposer demain au même endroit quand je retournerais au travail. Une heure déjà avait passée et je me sentais totalement vidée, comme si je venais de passer une bonne partie de ma journée à courir un marathon. Je savais que la fatigue émotionnelle y était pour beaucoup et c'était d'ailleurs une de mes plus grandes faiblesses.

Je remontais grâce à l'ascenseur cette fois, trop épuisée pour gravir les marches, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le 4ème étage plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers moi et des conversations cessèrent aussitôt. Bien que légèrement agacée par cette attitude que je qualifiais de puérile, j'avançais comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à mon bureau sous lequel je posais le sac de sport avant de m'asseoir à ma place. Je remarquais que la tasse de café ainsi que le liquide que j'avais fait tomber devant la télévision n'étaient plus sur le sol, et lorsque Castle sortit en trombe de la salle de repos avec Esposito je sus tout de suite qui avait pris la peine de nettoyer à ma place sans rechigner un seul instant j'en étais sûre.

- Kate, s'exclama doucement Rick en s'asseyant sur sa chaise face à moi, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je remarquais son visage tordu d'inquiétude. Je devinais qu'Esposito qui me connaissait bien depuis le temps que l'on travaillait en équipe l'avait retenu en attendant que je me calme en bas, connaissant mes réactions plutôt violentes que je tentais par-dessus tout de calmer et de contrôler grâce au sport, et je m'imaginais non sans mal les films de toutes sortes qu'il avait pu se faire en attendant mon retour.

- Je suis désolé, Kate, commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

- Non, Rick. C'est à moi d'être désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Sans répondre, car une réponse orale n'était pas forcément nécessaire dans ces moments-là surtout entre nous deux, il posa sa main sur la mienne, la caressant tendrement de son pouce et m'apportant tout le soutien moral dont j'avais besoin à cet instant. Les regards des détectives environnants étaient encore sur nous mais je n'en avais cure, ils se lasseraient bien avant moi. Je reprenais en soupirant le rapport que je tapais précédemment sentant le regard de Castle me couver comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose ne m'arrive ou que je me mette à perdre le contrôle encore une fois en plein milieu du commissariat aussi je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Castle ?

Il se redressa aussitôt, prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour moi si je lui demandais à cet instant.

- Oui ?

- Ça te dirait d'aller nous faire des cafés ? Demandais-je en montrant la tasse vide du menton, lui adressant un petit sourire légèrement forcé.

Il hocha la tête et attrapa l'anse avant de se lever et disparaître dans la salle de repos prêt à faire couler deux nouveaux breuvages me laissant ainsi par la même occasion quelques secondes de paix où je ne sentais plus son regard protecteur m'épier. J'aimais qu'il me regarde et qu'il soit attentionné envers moi (quelle femme n'aimait pas cela ?) cependant à cet instant j'avais l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement ou une casserole de lait prête à déborder. Je m'étais assez défoulée dans la salle de sports pour évacuer ma colère et ma frustration aussi je n'allais pas prendre mon glock et sortir en courant prêt à assassiner notre potentiel futur gouverneur. Penser à Bracken une nouvelle fois me tira un frisson de terreur.

- Et voilà un café pour Mademoiselle, fit Rick en posant la tasse fumante devant mes yeux, les volutes de café parvenant à mes narines me tirant une envie irrépressible d'en boire une gorgée.

Il s'assit de nouveau à sa place avant de me demander curieusement, remarquant la chair de poule qui courait sur mes bras.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, tu m'as juste surprise.

Il sembla accepter mon excuse mais je lisais dans ses yeux bleus qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'une discussion s'imposerait entre nous deux tôt ou tard à propos de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler, je pouvais tout lui dire et ce depuis le début de notre relation. C'était un de nos points forts et c'était la première fois que je me confiais autant à un homme, et ce car c'était le premier qui partageait autant mon lit que ma vie et mon cœur. Il connaissait mes points faibles, savait détruire le mur qui protégeait mes faiblesses et avait les mots exacts pour me rassurer. Alors pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

- Kate, tu sais si tu veux parler…

Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Rick.

- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, libère toi comme à la salle de sport mais avec des mots. Tu verras, c'est plutôt facile et c'est plus utile que de taper dans un mur, crois-en mon expérience.

Je lui fis un pauvre petit sourire, touchée qu'il réussisse à mettre un peu d'humour dans cette situation. Si je lui en avais fait part il m'aurait simplement répondu que c'était le rôle d'un partenaire mais je savais que c'était plus, c'était ce qui faisait de nous un duo si parfait autant dans la vie privée que professionnelle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon ordinateur, songeant que mon rapport allait encore devoir attendre quelques temps avant d'être rédigé car vu la tournure de cette journée plutôt hors du commun je n'étais pas prête à me mettre au travail sérieusement tant que mon esprit ne serait pas libre de tout questionnement.

- Je me sens… Commençais-je.

Je secouais la tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment je me sens, à vrai dire. C'est bien simple lorsque j'ai vu la nouvelle à la télévision j'avais l'impression que rien de tout ceci n'était réel et que c'était la haine que je lui vouais qui me faisait halluciner, que c'était une blague, que j'allais me réveiller d'un long cauchemar... Ensuite je me suis mise à me détester pour ne pas l'avoir tué quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Sa main se serra autour de la mienne à l'entente de ces mots et je le rassurais en caressant son poignet de mon pouce.

- Et puis je me suis dit qu'à cause de ma clémence, jamais je ne pourrais être tranquille et libérée de ce monstre. Je devrais vivre avec ce poids jusqu'à ma mort tout en le voyant vivre sa vie comme s'il n'avait pas gâché la mienne, comme s'il n'avait pas ôté la vie de plusieurs innocents. Comment peut-on à ce point ne pas ressentir de culpabilité ? Comment certaines personnes peuvent tant faire souffrir les autres par des mots ou des actions et bien dormir la nuit ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, Rick, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- Kate, ne dis pas ça, souffla mon homme. « Il y a du bien dans ce monde qui mérite qu'on se batte pour lui1 ».

- J'ai du mal à trouver le bien parfois, Rick. Regarde autour de toi, regarde notre quotidien. Des meurtres sans fin, des familles déchirées et des salauds qui prennent les rênes du monde politique. Est-ce que c'est un monde où tu as envie de voir ta fille grandir ? Est-ce un monde où tu as envie de faire des enfants ? Je me sens si impuissante face à tout ça. J'aimerais pouvoir changer le monde et le rendre un peu moins dégeulasse.

Rick posa ses doigts sur mon menton, relevant ma tête et me forçant à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Beaucoup de gens voudraient changer le monde, Kate. Avec des si et des pourquoi, on refait une planète en quelques heures seulement. Et le fait que tu n'aies pas tué Bracken, que tu aies su lui montrer que tu étais plus forte que lui et à quel point tu le méprisais ça montre à quel degré tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Les gens t'aiment pour ça et pour moi c'est une infime partie de ton être qui me séduit chez toi, entre autres innombrables choses.

Son regard perçant me faisait vibrer jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être, et si nous ne nous étions pas trouvés au milieu d'un commissariat bondé j'aurais fondu sur ses lèvres pour sentir cette pression et ce désir que m'apportaient chacun de ses baisers et dont j'avais tellement envie et besoin à cet instant.

- Boss ?

La voix d'Esposito me tira de mes songes et je me tournais à regret vers mon collègue qui m'adressa un regard d'excuse, conscient du moment qu'il brisait.

- Une personne désirerait vous parler.

Curieuse je me penchais pour apercevoir la personneen question qui se tenait derrière lui. C'était une jeune fille quisemblait avoir entre 16 et 19 ans, c'était plutôt compliqué à déterminer à la vue de son maquillage qui lui donnait une bonne année ou deux de plus. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés étaient lâchés lui donnant un air sauvage ce qui contrastait totalement avecses vêtements que l'on devinait de marque aux coutures fines et aux détails parfaits. Quelque chose dans son regard attira ma curiosité et mit aussitôt mes sens en alerte.

- Mademoiselle ? Fis-je pour l'inviter à avancer. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Esposito s'éclipsa me laissant seule avec mon invitée qui me détailla sans pudeur d'un regard interrogateur et étonné.

- Vous êtes le lieutenant Beckett ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, sûrement abimée par des substances diverses et nocives.

- Elle-même.

Elle sembla de plus en plus surprise, esquissant tout de même un sourire en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Disons qu'on ne s'attend pas à se trouver devant une femme comme vous lorsque l'on entend parler de vos exploits.

- Mes exploits?Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle jeta un œil à Castle et aux bureaux m'environnant, me demandant d'une voix plus basse :

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler plus en privé ?

Agacée par cette jeune fille qui semblait habituée à un certain confort et le criait sur les toits je répliquais.

- Mon partenaire est en droit de savoir de quoi il se trame mademoiselle, quant au reste les policiers autour de nous n'écoutent pas notre conversation si c'est ce que vous insinuez.

Elle soupira, semblant sincèrement lassée par mon attitude et mes réticences.

- Je suis là pour vous rendre service Lieutenant Beckett, si vous ne voulez pas m'écouter c'est votre problème mais ce n'est pas ma vie qui est en danger. Maintenant si je vous dis que mon nom est Nicole Bracken est-ce que vous serez plus attentive et que vous m'accorderiez l'honneur de discuter dans une salle en privé pour quelques minutes ?

Je me figeais instantanément au même titre que mon partenaire qui me jeta un œil alarmé. Dans un accord commun et silencieux il me montra une salle d'interrogatoire vide où nous pourrions discuter plus calmement.

- Allons discuter autre part, fis-je en me levant afin d'entrainer Nicole à ma suite.

Satisfaite, elle fit claquer ses talons d'une dizaine de centimètres sur le sol jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire où je la dirigeais, nous faisant entrer derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'observation. Je la regardais passer devant en la détaillant de plus près maintenant que je connaissais son identité. J'avais eu raison de me fier à mon instinct qui m'avait crié que je connaissais ce visage familier mais je n'arrivais à déterminer d'où. Castle semblait tout aussi perplexe que moi face à la situation qui semblait délirante : pourquoi la fille de Bracken serait-elle venue me prévenir des plans de son père ?

- Tu peux parler sans craintes ici, intervint Rick alors que Nicole faisait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce pour vérifier qu'aucun dispositif d'enregistrement ne nous filmait.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Demandais-je aussitôt alors qu'elle trouvait un endroit pour s'asseoir négligemment.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille Lieutenant, m'avertit-elle aussitôt alors que mon ton était malgré moi plutôt direct et agressif envers elle. Je porte peut être le patronyme de Bracken mais malheureusement je ne peux pas changer d'où je viens. En revanche, je vous recommande de m'écouter attentivement. Croyez-moi j'ai autant d'aversion que vous pouvez en avoir pour mon père.

J'avais été plutôt sèche avec cette jeune fille, après tout elle avait le même sang que mon pire ennemi dans les veines, c'était somme toute une réaction normale. Mais ses paroles avaient eu le mérite d'abaisser ma garde. Même si l'éducation et la famille jouaient beaucoup dans les individus que nous devenions, ce n'était pas tout et elle me le prouvait implicitement en étant venu ici me rendre visite pour me parler, certainement en échappant à la vigilance de son père.

- Vas-y tu as toute mon attention.

- Je suppose que vous avez appris par les informations que mon père se lançait dans la course à l'élection pour le poste du gouverneur?

- Malheureusement oui, fis-je encore glacée par cette nouvelle.

- Il souhaite faire place nette et montrer patte blanche en tant que candidat dévoué au peuple et à ses principes. Son équipe lui a conseillé de maîtriser toutes les sources possibles pouvant générer d'éventuels scandales. Et votre nom est venu sur la table il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, lorsque l'interview pour la presse a été planifiée.

- Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça? Demandais-je.

Elle soupira, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mes parents m'ont assigné à résidence depuis plusieurs mois car je me drogue et que mes comportements n'étaient pas bons pour l'image de mon géniteur, encore moins maintenant qu'il se lance dans un projet de cette envergure.

Par le vocabulaire qu'elle utilisait je pouvais ressentir qu'elle n'avait aucune affection pour son père, qu'elle semblait même le mépriser. Elle était définitivement dans notre camp, mon instinct de flic me le criait et à voir le regard que Castle m'avait adressé lorsqu'elle avait dit "géniteur" il pensait la même chose que moi. Nicole avait dû lire mon langage corporel et celui de mon partenaire car elle continua semblant plus sûre d'elle.

- L'autre soir il discutait avec ma mère dans son bureau, mais la porte n'étant pas totalement fermée j'ai pu entendre leur conversation. Il cherchait un moyen de vous faire taire et que vous n'alliez pas à l'encontre de ses ambitions électorales.

- Dans ses rêves! Lâchai-je sans m'en rendre compte, les poings serrés de rage.

Je vis Nicole sourire à ma réaction impulsive, mais après ce moment de détente elle redevint plus grave et poursuivit ce qu'elle avait à dire :

- Il faut que vous soyez prudente Lieutenant Beckett. Vraiment prudente, je le connais et je sais que ce ne sont pas des menaces en l'air.

- Tu peux m'appeler Kate, lui dis-je pour lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné ma confiance.

Elle fit un signe de tête semblant accepter avant de reprendre.

- Vous auriez été protégée en restant à Washington mais maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau à New-York, l'équation a changé.

- Attends comment peux-tu savoir que j'étais à Washington ? L'interrompis-je alertée par cette information.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son regard me suffit à comprendre et doucement l'impensable jaillissait comme une évidence terrible.

- Tu veux dire que… C'est ton père qui est à l'origine de mon poste à Washington?

- Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est lui qui a tout orchestré avec son ami d'université Anthony Freedman.

Mon sang se glaçait une nouvelle fois en l'espace de quelques heures, réalisant que j'avais été manipulée depuis le début. A voir la mine ébahie de Rick, il était évident que sa stupeur était au moins aussi grande que la mienne. Cette information était d'autant plus douloureuse que j'avais l'impression qu'elle remettait en question mon travail car ce n'était pas le mérite et le boulot acharné qui m'avaient ouvert cette porte mais bien mon pire ennemi.

- Qu'as-tu entendu d'autre?fit Rick après un court silence.

- Que si jamais son plan pour une raison x ou y échouait, il devrait recourir à une manière plus radicale de vous faire taire.

Sachant de quoi Bracken était capable ce n'était pas de bonne augure. Bien que d'ordinaire plutôt douée pour masquer mes émotions, cette fois je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Il avait gagné sans même le savoir, j'étais à nouveau terrifiée, la peur avait changé de camp. Je le craignais car il pouvait s'en prendre à moi de multiples façons, directement en s'attaquant à ma personne ou indirectement en touchant les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser ceci arriver. Ce n'était plus seulement moi, ça ne l'était plus depuis un moment maintenant. Mais pour la première fois, j'étais honnête avec moi-même. Ce n'était plus un duel mais une guerre de clans.

* * *

_1 : Cette réplique appartient à Sam s'adressant à Frodon dans Le Seigneur des Anneaux : Les deux tours de J.R.R Tolkien._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà pour la suite de cette aventure. _

_En premier lieu nous aimerions vous remercier pour votre soutien, vous encouragements et nous sommes vraiment heureux que nos chapitres et même notre histoire en général vous plaise. Notre coopération semble vous emballer aussi c'est avec plaisir que nous vous dévoilons notre chapitre 3. _

_Mais avant passons aux remerciements!_

_Sandtoul : Merci pour ta review. Toujours aussi heureux que notre fiction te plaise, et nous espérons que ce sera toujours le cas pour ce chapitre._

_Solealuna : Nous sommes les rois de la surprise, alors tu n'es pas au bout de ton étonnement ! Merci pour ta review._

_Aurelie : Merci beaucoup ! Heureux que ça te plaise, et nous sommes deux écrivains derrière les chapitres ! Voici la suite de cette aventure._

_Dr Weaver : Effectivement nous sommes plutôt dans le sombre pour le moment dans cette histoire et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter pour le moment. Pour Nicole, nous avions dit dans le chapitre 1 qu'elle avait négocié une sortie par semaine en échange de sa participation à l'interview. Merci !_

_Castlefan : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement nous avons à deux un esprit assez diabolique il faut l'avouer. _

_Guest : Merci !_

_Manooon : La curiosité piquée, c'était notre but ! Merci pour ta review. _

_Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup !_

_Saluki8 : Effectivement Kate est assez violente dans ses réactions mais on la comprend, c'est une sanguine et Bracken est le meurtrier de sa mère. Merci pour ta review!_

_Pandora60 : Pour le coup, c'est toi qui pique notre curiosité... de quelle saga parles-tu ? Oui les relations père-filles pourraient faire office de débat mais effectivement ce n'est pas le sujet, même s'il reviendra bien vite. Nous avions l'envie de commencer directement l'action d'où le fait que Kate n'est pas à Washington. on te laisse à la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise encore ! Merci pour ta review._

_Lily x2 : Ah notre résumé plein de mystères, nous espérions qu'il attire les lecteurs et cela semble réussi. Alors tout d'abord merci, merci pour ces deux reviews qui nous ont vraiment touchés. On est heureux d'avoir changé ton avis à propos des co-écritures, surtout sachant nos différence d'âge et de sexe. L'idée nous est venue d'un coup un soir et après en avoir longuement parlé, on a décidé de se lancer dans l'aventure. C'est comme si on se complétait pour l'écriture, ce qui explique sûrement son équilibre que tu pointes du doigt dans nos chapitres et pour ce qui est des précisions (nombre de chapitres, notes d'auteurs...) on en a longuement parlé avant de se lancer ce qui explique pourquoi nous sommes si précis. Nous voulions vraiment être sûrs de nous lancer correctement. Pour ce qui est des points de vue, tu verras au fil des chapitres qu'il différent beaucoup, nous nous sommes fixés à un chapitre par POV. On est aussi vraiment ravis que le deuxième chapitre t'ai plu autant que le premier, que notre univers t'emballe et que les personnages que nous créons de toutes pièces soient attachants. En espérant que les prochains t'emballeront tout autant... merci encore pour tes reviews !_

_Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! _

_Thigui : En espérant que tes vacances se soient bien passées, voici la suite et merci pour ton petit mot !_

* * *

_Sans laisser de traces…_

**Chapitre 3,** Richard Castle.

Chez certaines femmes, le cou était un endroit extrêmement sensible voire même érogène. Souvent dénudé, quelques fois caché par un foulard ou un col roulé c'était un endroit très attirant pour la plupart des hommes qui y voyaient même parfois un signe d'érotisme évident. Peut-être était-ce marqué dans les gênes mais une grande partie de la population masculine aimait y déposer des baisers, des traces évidentes de leur étreinte avec la femme en question et en tant que porteur de chromosomes XY je ne dérogeais définitivement pas à la règle et ne pouvais (ou souhaitais) pas le nier.

C'était un simple endroit, pourtant si anodin. Je ne pouvais cependant pas détacher mon regard de ce cou offert à moi, d'une peau douce et baignée sous un soleil qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir les marques violacées que j'y avais laissé la nuit passée. Posant mes doigts dessus avec délicatesse je le dégageais de quelques cheveux qui étaient venus s'y loger, laissant cette peau fine à ma disposition. Me collant à son dos doucement pour faire attention à ne pas l'éveiller durant la manœuvre j'approchais ma bouche de ce puits de désir et de saveurs diverses pour y poser mes lèvres, savourant la chaleur et le pouls qui se dégageaient de sous ma bouche. Je dévorais quelques instants cette parcelle de peau de baisers avant de commencer à l'aspirer délicatement entre mes lèvres pour réveiller ma compagne qui était encore plongée dans un profond sommeil.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de ce traitement que je savais très agréable pour que je la sente bouger, poussant un petit gémissement qui sonna comme une mélodie à mes oreilles et qui me tira un frissonnement dans le bas-ventre. Elle bougea lascivement contre moi pour se retourner et c'est à regret que je détachais ma bouche d'elle, me redressant légèrement pour la regarder.

- Salut ma beauté, murmurais-je doucement alors que ses paupières étaient encore closes, son magnifique corps nu enroulé négligemment dans la couette beige.

- Mmm, grogna-t-elle en portant ses mains à ses yeux dénués de maquillage pour les frotter énergiquement.

J'adorais ces moments de tendresse que nous pouvions avoir le matin tous les deux lorsque nous n'étions pas réveillés par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone annonçant qu'un macchabé venait d'être découvert dans les rues de New York. Ces moments étaient plutôt rares il fallait l'avouer, c'est pourquoi j'en profitais d'autant plus comme à cet instant où un sourire franc étirait indéniablement mes lèvres.

- Tout cela est si poétique, Kate, répliquais-je à son grognement alors qu'elle baillait adorablement, posant une main sur sa bouche et plissant le nez telle une petite fille.

Elle grogna plus fort cette fois en roulant sur le ventre, s'emparant de ce fait d'un coussin qu'elle m'envoya en pleine figure dans le même mouvement synchronisé.

- Il n'y a que toi pour être poétique le matin, soupira-t-elle contre l'oreiller en se calant confortablement, semblant encore emplie de sommeil en retard.

Toujours aussi amusé par son comportement, je m'approchais d'elle pour enrouler son petit corps de mes bras, collant mon torse chaud à son dos à présent exposé.

- Mais c'est que mademoiselle n'est pas du matin aujourd'hui à ce que je vois, soufflais-je à ses oreilles en faisant bien sûr référence à tous nos réveils tendres et plus ou moins dérapants.

Elle soupira longuement sans toutefois bouger, yeux clos et visage enfoui dans mon oreiller.

- Je suis vraiment épuisée Castle.

Caressant son flanc de ma main, insistant plus longuement sur ses hanches bien marquées que je dessinais du bout des doigts, je répliquais toujours aussi taquin.

- Tu tenais mieux le rythme avant…

Cette fois-ci elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, visiblement et passablement énervée.

- Castle, je suis fatiguée d'accord ?

Elle me faisait à présent face. Elle tenait la couette contre sa poitrine pour ne pas dévoiler son corps nu à mes yeux gourmands et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés encore de la nuit, mais je remarquais à présent les deux grosses cernes dessinées sous ses yeux, étayant ses dires.

- Je suis désolée, Kate, je pensais que…

- Tu pensais qu'on aurait pu s'envoyer en l'air encore une fois, j'ai compris ça, répliqua-t-elle pourvue d'un visage ne démontrant aucune émotion et d'une voix sèche

Vexé et piqué au vif je perdis mon sourire dans la seconde et me tournais aussitôt à la recherche d'un sous-vêtement que je pourrais enfiler rapidement pour me rendre à la cuisine, sentant l'envie de quitter cette pièce se faire soudaine et pressante par peur de lâcher quelque chose que je regretterais dans les prochaines heures. Je n'aimais pas me disputer avec quiconque, c'était le cas d'à peu près chaque humain sur terre, mais j'aimais encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de personnes proches de moi. Et savoir que cette-fois ci il s'agissait de Kate me blessait énormément, même si nos disputes n'étaient pas fréquentes je les haïssais tout autant. Je repérais mon boxer rouge du regard et me levais pour l'enfiler, quittant tel un coup de vent la pièce pour me rendre à la cuisine. Arrivant près de l'îlot central je passais mes doigts sur le marbre en soupirant d'exaspération et de mécontentement. Il restait du café de la veille dans la cafetière mais je détestais lorsque le liquide macérait ainsi une nuit ou une journée entière, le goût s'en trouvait atteint, aussi je m'empressais de le vider dans l'évier pour m'en refaire un ce qui serait plus appréciable et surtout plus chaud. Je sortais donc un bol ainsi que des ingrédients pour faire des gaufres, n'ayant pas le cœur à réaliser des pancakes ce matin.

Mère n'était pas présente aujourd'hui, elle avait eu une soirée la veille à l'autre bout de la ville et était de ce fait hébergée par une de ses amies du théâtre qui allait faire les boutiques avec elle durant la journée. Alexis était au campus Universitaire ce qui faisait que nous étions seuls aujourd'hui, avec l'option « pas d'enquête en cours » qui était plutôt rare il fallait bien l'avouer. Nous aurions pu passer un bon week-end tous les deux en amoureux avec Kate cependant le sort semblait en avoir décidé autrement, à mon grand mécontentement. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle pense le genre de choses qu'elle m'avait lancé dans la chambre. Oui nous étions très fusionnels, et cette nuit nous n'avions pas réellement dormi car nous avions des jours entiers d'abstinence à rattraper. Cependant, je n'étais pas avec elle uniquement pour le sexe, et qu'elle émette ce genre d'accusation avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états car après tout nous étions tous deux consentants dans ce genre de rapports. Fort heureusement, je m'étais contrôlé malgré sa pique et n'avais pas répliqué car cela aurait tout fait sauf arranger les choses. Lorsque l'on était en couple, il fallait faire un minimum de concessions, même si on avait raison et l'autre tort. Mais Kate n'était pas d'humeur ce matin et lui renvoyer son erreur serait tout sauf judicieux.

Constatant que mon café était prêt je m'en servais un grand bol, me délectant de sa senteur amère qui montait à mes narines et faisait palpiter ma bouche d'envie. Rien de tel que la caféine pour exciter, cependant c'était comme la nicotine c'était addictif. Aussi certains hommes fumaient lorsqu'ils étaient énervés, moi je préférais boire une grande rasade de café ce qui était à terme moins dangereux pour la santé, moins couteux mais un petit peu plus énervant. Je portais le bol à ma bouche et avalais une grande gorgée qui descendit lentement dans ma gorge, me tirant un frisson dû à la chaleur du liquide.

Complètement absorbé par ma dégustation je n'entendis pas Kate pénétrer dans la cuisine à pas de loup, aussi je fis un bond de surprise lorsqu'elle se posta à côté de moi.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle après mon sursaut, tendant la main pour attraper la cafetière.

Elle s'était habillée de ma chemise de la veille sûrement récupérée au hasard dans la chambre et d'un boxer propre et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon négligé duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Je remarquais qu'elle se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure aussi j'attendais qu'elle prenne la parole. Depuis toutes ces années j'avais appris à maîtriser son langage verbal et non verbal. Ainsi lorsqu'elle s'attaquait de la sorte à sa lèvre inférieure c'était soit qu'elle réfléchissait, soit qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je suis sur les nerfs, je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi.

- Ça fait mal, répliquais-je sur le même ton sans pour autant accepter ses excuses pour le moment.

Ce n'était pas grand chose bien évidemment, mais d'expérience je préférais que nous en parlions vu qu'elle abordait le sujet plutôt que de l'amertume s'accumule en moi et que je lui ressorte le fait plusieurs mois plus tard dans une dispute avec un agacement puissance quatre. Elle prit un bol pour y couler le café encore chaud.

- Je sais. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi mais tu étais là et… j'ai rejeté ma colère sur toi.

Je me tournais pour lui faire face, cherchant son regard qu'elle finit après quelques secondes par relever vers moi.

- Je le sais, Kate. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire parce que tu en veux à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle baissa les yeux nerveusement et je continuais sur ma lancée.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, Kate. Je sais très bien que cette histoire avec Bracken te tracasse et je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai senti cette nuit que tu n'arrêtais pas de te tourner et te retourner sans trouver le sommeil. Moi aussi ça me hante. Et tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi parce que je t'aime, et la seule chose que je peux faire maintenant c'est être là pour toi. On a déjà la chance de pouvoir se soutenir, se parler et même se faire des soirées câlins quand on en a besoin ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, alors ne gâchons pas cette chance.

Je vis un petit sourire se frayer sur ses lèvres et elle releva la tête vers moi, taquine.

- Tu es vraiment le seul adulte à pouvoir parler de soirées câlins dans une discussion sérieuse, Rick.

A son ton détendu je sus que j'avais gagné et qu'elle avait accepté ma demande. Comme je l'avais remarqué depuis les débuts de notre partenariat, mes excès de gamineries la faisaient sourire et ne m'avait-elle pas dit un jour qu'elle avait un boulot difficile et que m'avoir à ses côtés le rendait plus fun?

- Je sais que tu as raison. C'est juste que j'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi, gardant tout pour moi depuis le meurtre de ma mère et ai appris à vivre seule avec mes doutes que je partageais auparavant avec elle. C'est tout nouveau pour moi de partager de nouveau tout ça.

Elle venait de verbaliser ce que je savais déjà. C'était "elle". Elle se cachait, elle fuyait très (trop) rapidement, mais je l'aimais. C'était les mots qui avaient précédé ma demande en mariage il y a quelques mois. Je passais une main sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi, collant nos bustes et nos bassins avant de lui répondre.

- Je sais Kate. Mais maintenant qu'on vit tous les deux et qu'on va se marier, lui rappelais-je en levant sa main pour découvrir sa bague de fiançailles à nos yeux, alors c'est à deux qu'on va affronter les problèmes à présent. Je te promets que jamais je ne laisserai Bracken te faire du mal à nouveau Kate, tu m'entends ? Je suis prêt à tout pour que ce salaud ne s'approche plus de nos vies.

- Je sais, Rick… Murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon torse en soupirant.

Je passais mes mains autour d'elle pour la serrer encore plus contre moi et lui montrer par ce geste le soutien que je lui apportais, plongeant mon visage dans ses cheveux et déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'abandonnait de la sorte dans mes bras. Je me rappelais assez vivement de l'an dernier lorsqu'elle avait enfin mis un nom sur le meurtrier de sa mère. Nous étions alors dans son appartement, et lovée contre moi elle avait dit "Je ne serai jamais en sécurité" parlant du spectre de Bracken qui la hantait. Et ce jour là je m'étais fait la promesse silencieuse d'un jour la délivrer et lui offrir cette sécurité qu'elle pensait impossible. Car c'était ça l'amour pour moi, atteindre pour l'autre les sommets. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, profitant de ce moment de calme après la tempête qu'avait été notre courte dispute. Je me sentais réellement soulagé, un poids sur mon cœur venait de s'envoler et j'avais l'impression de revivre comme à chaque fois que nous nous réconcilions.

- Ton café va être froid, murmura soudain Kate contre mon torse.

Elle se détacha lentement de moi et attrapa son bol ainsi que le mien du même mouvement avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à ses longues jambes fines et élancées alors qu'elle déambulait. Ces dernières étaient dénudées grâce à ma chemise qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de son magnifique postérieur. Je la regardais marcher avec grâce dans le salon jusqu'au canapé où elle se pencha, m'offrant une vue parfaite sur ses fesses musclées ce qui me tira un soupir discret. Cependant mon matage intempestif ne sembla pas passer inaperçu, ce qui n'était pas rare à vrai dire, car Kate se tourna vers moi, amusée et visiblement fière de l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

- Tu aimes la vue ? Demanda-t-elle en me faisant signe de la rejoindre du menton.

- Aimer est un faible mot, répondis-je en marchant à sa suite, m'arrêtant devant elle.

Elle me fit un sourire taquin et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé ce que je fis sans plus attendre.

Une fois que mes fesses et l'arrière de mes cuisses entrèrent en contact avec le sofa moelleux, Kate se pencha sur moi et s'assit aussitôt sur mes genoux, de côté, passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour se caler confortablement. Surpris par ce geste tendre je l'entourais une nouvelle fois de mes bras et profitais de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps qui semblait si frêle à côté du mien. Kate était très musclée et son corps très bien entretenu cependant cela n'enlevait rien au fait que son ossature était fine et sa silhouette élancée. Heureusement pour moi, je l'avais vu à l'œuvre lors de combats contre des hommes deux fois plus gros qu'elle ou lors d'arrestations musclées, sinon j'aurais plusieurs fois eu peur de la casser en deux lors de nos rapports fougueux.

Kate me tira de mes songes en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou, m'arrachant un soupir de satisfaction alors que je fermais les yeux et rejetais la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, nous emprisonnant par la même occasion dans une bulle de tendresse. Ses jambes nues étaient recroquevillées à côté de moi sur le canapé et je les caressais d'une main, appréciant la volupté de sa peau claire. Mon autre main était comme mon bras, enroulée autour d'elle pour la maintenir fermement comme si j'avais peur de la voir se volatiliser à tout instant.

- Je suis encore épuisée, Rick fit ma compagne en soupirant. Ça ne te dérange pas si je prends quelques heures pour me reposer ? Le café ne sera pas suffisant à part si je décide d'en boire une dizaine ce qui n'est définitivement pas recommandable.

- En effet murmurais-je. On va faire une petite sieste, je n'ai pas non plus eu ma dose de sommeil après tous les rounds qu'on a enchaîné cette nuit.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et une lueur de malice passa dans ses beaux yeux verts qui me faisaient tant d'effet.

- Et après c'est moi qui ne tiens plus le rythme, chéri ?

Avec cette phrase comme toujours elle tentait de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements s'attaquant directement à mon égo de mâle. Cependant, pour le moment ma fierté avait été plutôt bien flattée par ses cris de plaisir pendant la nuit aussi je lui retournais son sourire tout en répondant.

- Je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège maintenant _evil woman_, mais attends-toi à un réveil plutôt rythmé alors prends garde à bien te reposer car ce ne sera pas moi qui sera épuisé en premier…

Sur cette phrase je nous fis basculer sur le canapé et nous nous retrouvâmes en position allongée. Bien entendu elle était sur moi et comme les fois où nous dormions de la sorte elle vint se blottir contre mon torse, collant son oreille à mon cœur pour en entendre le battement régulier pendant son sommeil. Je posais une main dans ses cheveux pour les enrouler avec précision autour de mes doigts, elle aimait beaucoup lorsque je faisais ce geste et cela lui tirait même parfois des frissons, achevant de la détendre après une longue journée de travail.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, Rick, c'est ce qu'on verra, murmura la déesse collée contre moi alors que je la sentais glisser doucement mais sûrement dans les bras de Morphée, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière et sa prise sur mon bras toujours présente mais moins ferme.

Caressant son dos distraitement de ma main libre, traçant des arabesques sur la peau recouverte de ma chemise j'autorisais mon esprit à divaguer pendant quelques minutes avant de m'endormir à mon tour. Cette histoire avec Bracken tombait décidemment à un très mauvais moment, alors que Kate venait de revenir de Washington, que nos vies allaient enfin prendre un chemin plus tranquille avec la reprise de son poste et son emménagement au loft, il avait fallu que cet homme gâche tout. Plus qu'un problème il devenait une menace pour notre tranquillité et même si j'y avais pensé toute la nuit nous ne pouvions pas l'empêcher de mettre un terme à sa candidature de façon définitive.

Cependant même si je n'étais pas un expert en politique, j'étais assez renseigné pour savoir que lors de campagnes d'une telle envergure les candidats devaient montrer patte blanche. Ce serait donc ici pour nous un moyen de le faire faillir dans sa quête : Il suffisait d'ébranler suffisamment la confiance qu'avaient les électeurs en cet homme et le tour joué. Si cela ne l'éliminerait pas définitivement ce serait déjà une défaite pour l'homme d'ambitions qu'il était. J'avais aussi pensé au moyen de parution des documents le mettant en cause et je m'étais demandé si quelqu'un remplirait ce rôle en particulier. Comme je l'avais déjà montré à Kate à plusieurs reprises j'avais de nombreuses relations accumulées au cours des recherches pour mes romans et je pouvais me vanter de connaître pas mal de malfrats qui se feraient un plaisir de faire tomber un homme politique aussi important. Néanmoins, avant tout cela il nous fallait accumuler assez de preuves et je ne savais pas ce que contenaient les rapports officiels, c'est pourquoi il serait nécessaire que j'en parle auparavant à Kate et aux gars, qui je le savais, se feraient un plaisir de nous suivre dans ce projet même au risque de leur plaque.

Soupirant je tentais de calmer les dizaines d'idées de vengeance que mon esprit accumulait et fermais les yeux. Comme Kate j'étais épuisé du fait de n'avoir pas réellement dormi cette nuit et je devais absolument reprendre des forces pour le reste de la journée. Je m'étais donné comme mission de distraire au maximum ma fiancée de ses idées noires et pour cela je serais prêt à tout. Que cela passe par les câlins plus ou moins coquins, les dîners aux chandelles ou même des projections vidéos accompagnées bien entendu de pop-corn, j'étais paré niveau idée et je n'avais plus qu'à m'exécuter. Sentant le sommeil affluer en moi alors que je me détendais enfin, j'eus une dernière pensée qui alla vers ma trilogie version longue du Seigneur des anneaux que j'avais promis de montrer à Kate un jour.

Ce fut la sensation d'être agréablement secoué qui me tira du sommeil. Je ne mis pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux et tombais aussitôt sur le visage rayonnant de ma fiancée, entouré de ses beaux cheveux clairs qu'elle avait coupés lors de l'obtention de son poste à Washington. Elle se tenait à califourchon sur moi et ressemblait à cet instant à une nymphe céleste, me surplombant de toute sa superbe alors que le soleil derrière elle se reflétait dans ses boucles. La vision était totalement divine, quasi artistique.

- Enfin réveillé, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour coller sa bouche à la mienne, m'inondant par la même occasion d'une sensation de bien-être lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent.

Plutôt heureux de ce réveil merveilleux et tout simplement parce que mon métabolisme était réglé pour, je sentis que ma virilité s'épanouissait lentement mais sûrement. Le corps sublime de Kate et sa position plutôt suggestive n'aidant pas je rompais le baiser, haletant.

- Kate…

Elle me servit un sourire taquin, passant une main sur mon torse dénudé et redessinant mes pectoraux.

- Kate, l'avertis-je une nouvelle fois.

Si elle continuait de la sorte elle savait très bien que je ne répondrais plus de rien, mais ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenue. Elle savait à présent très bien à quoi elle s'exposait et ce qu'elle réveillerait en moi si sa main descendait plus bas.

- Il me semble que vous m'avez promis quelque chose plus tôt dans la journée Monsieur Castle, susurra-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. J'attends toujours de voir ce que vaut cette promesse bien trop audacieuse… pour un vieil homme.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il n'en fallut pas plus pour piquer mon égo comme elle le savait très bien le faire, ce qu'elle adorait par ailleurs. Sans plus attendre, je la fis basculer sous moi. J'étais à présent à genoux entre ses jambes, semi couché sur elle et elle eut un rire amusé lorsque sa tête heurta la télécommande qui alluma mon écran plat.

- Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était là, murmura Kate en prenant la télécommande dans sa main.

Trop impatient et décidé à ne pas me laisser retarder par une fichue machine, je m'en emparais pour la lancer sur le tapis où elle roula sur quelques mètres. Je remarquais que l'écran ne s'était pas éteint et qu'il déversait à présent des flots d'images relatives à l'actualité du pays, chose qui me passait par-dessus la tête à cet instant présent. J'avais en effet beaucoup mieux à admirer et à faire. Rivant de nouveau mes yeux sur le corps surchauffé sous moi qui ne clamait que mon attention, je plongeais dans le cou de Kate alors qu'elle arquait le dos à mon encontre. Ses jambes écartées se clouèrent sur mes hanches et ses talons vinrent presser l'arrière de mes cuisses ce qui colla nos intimités, nous tirant un gémissement commun et simultané. J'étais électrisé par ce contact et je sus qu'il en était de même pour ma fiancée lorsqu'elle se fit plus haletante et chancelante dans mes bras. Je la devinais à cet instant pantelante de désir, aussi je ne cherchais pas à la torturer plus longtemps et je glissais une main entre nos corps pour atteindre son entrejambe.

Une fois aux portes de son intimité encore recouverte du tissus de mon boxer je me glissais sans sommation dans le vêtement, appréciant son épilation parfaite et trouvant mon but très facilement. Elle poussa un petit gémissement pour m'inciter à accélérer la valse que j'imposais à mes doigts sur son point sensible et je souris contre sa peau, baissant ma bouche pour qu'elle soit à hauteur de ses seins que j'embrassais délicatement comme s'il s'était agi d'une fleur que j'avais peur de voir faner sous mes baisers. Ce traitement délicat conjugué aux caresses que je lui prodiguais plus au Sud suffit à la faire gémir plus fort, son bassin ondulant contre ma main tiraillant d'autant plus mon désir qui se faisait plus que pressant. Je réfléchissais à cet instant à un moyen de me dénuder en continuant à l'attiser de la sorte pour la mener jusqu'au bord, prêt à stopper au dernier moment alors qu'elle serait à quelques secondes de la vague de plaisir qui la balayerait. Je savais que je m'attirerais ses foudres lorsque je m'exécuterais, cependant c'était un réel plaisir pour nous deux de la sentir venir sur moi alors que je la pénétrais.

Ma bulle d'allégresse fut cependant coupée par la télévision qui augmenta soudainement de volume, annonçant le début d'un programme précis. Kate ouvrit les yeux pour plonger ses pupilles dilatées dans les miennes et de concert nous nous tournâmes vers l'écran pour y apercevoir l'objet de mes précédentes pensées, William Bracken. Stoppant aussitôt tout mouvement je sentis Kate se figer alors que l'interview commençait.

- Monsieur Bracken, commença la journaliste en s'approchant de l'homme en question. Comment pourriez-vous résumer, en un mot si possible, votre campagne ?

Son interlocuteur dessina un sourire faux sur ses lèvres, lui répondant l'air espiègle.

- Je doute qu'un tel programme puisse être résumé en un seul mot, aussi bon soit-il Mademoiselle. Cependant j'essayerai de me plier à votre demande.

Il sembla prendre quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Je dirais que ma campagne est avant tout une affaire de famille, finit-il par prononcer. Vous savez ce sont des valeurs très importantes à mes yeux, ce sont même les meilleures. La famille, c'est tout, vous connaissez peut-être des gens ayant perdu la leur et vous savez la douleur que cela peut causer chez les proches de l'être aimé.

Bien entendu à ces paroles Kate se tendit encore plus, son visage se crispant face à l'hypocrisie de son pire ennemi. Que pouvait-il savoir de la douleur causée par la perte de l'être aimé ? Il rabâchait sans relâche les valeurs si importantes à son cœur cependant l'exil et l'enfermement dont sa fille Nicole avait été victime était la preuve que ses discours n'étaient que des tissus de mensonges. Je songeais soudainement à Nicole, peut-être pourrait-elle nous aider à faire tomber son père, après tout elle avait écouté aux portes une fois déjà ; il ne serait pas si compliqué pour elle de le refaire. Il nous fallait donc la recontacter, même si je ne savais pas encore comment.

- C'est donc pour cela que ma campagne est si traditionnelle, ce qui peut en étonner certains, reprit Bracken me tirant de mes songes. Mais je crois sincèrement que le peuple américain a besoin de valeurs, de vraies valeurs, et c'est pourquoi je sais que beaucoup me prêteront attention lors de mon discours demain soir.

Eh bien, si on pouvait l'accuser d'être beaucoup de choses, humble n'était pas une des magnifiques qualités qu'il semblait arborer en public, songeais-je amèrement.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur Bracken, intervint la journaliste. Je ne vous prendrais pas plus de votre temps car je sais que vous avez un programme plutôt chargé cependant je voudrais vous assurer mon vote avant votre départ.

Il fut pris d'un sourire franc cette fois et lui serra énergiquement la main.

- J'en suis flatté. Merci beaucoup, ce fut un plaisir de converser avec vous pendant ce court laps de temps.

L'interview se termina ainsi, et le programme reprit son cours normalement d'un ton monotone. Cependant ni moi ni Kate ne bougeâmes, encore figés dans la même position. Je ne savais comment agir par rapport à ma compagne, je savais très bien que nous n'allions pas reprendre là où nous en étions après avoir assisté à cette interview. Aussi je retirais doucement ma main de son sous-vêtement ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir Kate qui sursauta. Portant nerveusement sa main à son boxer qu'elle remonta elle se dégagea rapidement de mon étreinte et quitta la salle tel un nuage de brume s'évaporant après un coup de vent. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était plus dans mes bras, sa chaleur commençant à se faire cruellement sentir contre mon torse et dans mon cœur. Me relevant je constatais que toute trace d'excitation avait disparue comme je m'y attendais.

- Cet enfoiré va jusqu'à me détruire toute vie sexuelle, grognais-je en me dirigeant vers notre chambre où Kate avait disparu, sûrement pour se remettre les idées au clair.

Cependant lorsque j'entrais dans la chambre j'eus un instant d'arrêt. Contrairement à ce que je pensais Kate n'était pas songeuse devant la grande pomme ralentissant avec le rythme de circulation moins dense à cette heure avancée de la soirée, mais elle était au contraire très active. Ayant passé un débardeur pomme et attaché le bracelet servant à tenir son petit Ipod nano, elle était à présent à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle trouva sur sa table de nuit.

- Kate ? Demandais-je en la voyant attacher ses beaux cheveux en une queue de cheval haute grâce à l'élastique qu'elle venait de récupérer sous sa lampe de chevet.

Elle m'ignora platement, entrant dans la salle de bains et s'y enfermant quelques minutes. Je restais figé pendant ce laps de temps et lorsqu'elle sortit ayant préalablement tiré la chasse je devinais qu'elle venait de nettoyer toute trace de notre moment intime interrompu et cette intuition se confirma lorsqu'elle enfila un nouveau sous-vêtement. Toujours médusé devant son comportement je ne réagis pas lorsqu'elle enfila un jogging assez ample de couleur grise et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle chercha ses baskets de course que je me mis en travers de sa route, faisant barrage de mon torse large.

- Kate, imposais-je d'une voix plus ferme.

Soupirant, elle leva son regard vers moi.

- Quoi ?

Son ton était neutre, à croire que rien ne torturait son esprit à cet instant. Mais je savais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, et de toute manière on ne décidait pas de faire du jogging à 19 heures sur un coup de tête sans avoir de bonnes raisons. Même si elle avait pour habitude d'aller courir avant de manger une fois rentrée du poste, me laissant une petite heure pour écrire ce qui nous convenait parfaitement, il était bien plus tôt que son heure habituelle et surtout je savais très bien pourquoi elle avait ce besoin urgent de fuir. C'était ainsi que réagissait Kate face à ce qui lui faisait mal, elle fuyait pour tenter au mieux d'atténuer la douleur qui rongeait son cœur.

- On doit en parler, murmurais-je en fixant ses yeux, désireux de lui faire voir toute la sincérité et l'amour qui traversait mes pupilles.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, Castle.

Elle avait utilisé mon nom de famille ce qui pour une fois n'annonçait rien de bon. Cette fois il sonnait plus comme une distance, une nouvelle barrière qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle et entre nous.

- Oh si tu as quelque chose à dire, m'énervais-je sans m'en rendre compte, blessé par le fait qu'elle ne me fasse pas assez confiance pour qu'on en parle calmement.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, alors laisse-moi passer.

Elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti en voyant cette interview ? Lançais-je en la rattrapant grâce à deux grandes enjambées.

Elle se tourna vers moi, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

- Bracken sera gouverneur, Castle. Get over it.

Sur cette phrase qui me cloua sur place elle sortit, claquant la porte derrière elle. J'eus une pensée fugace pour le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pris de veste alors que la nuit tombait et surtout son arme qui trônait encore sur la table dans l'entrée. Mais bien vite mon inquiétude fut remplacée par de la colère. Que je fasse avec ? C'était elle qui avait admis avoir ressenti l'envie de le tuer lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il se présentait pour le titre de gouverneur, et c'était sur moi qu'elle rejetait l'inacceptation tel un enfant ? Je serrais les dents et les poings de rage, tournant les talons pour m'enfermer dans mon bureau, prêt à déverser ma colère sur papier tel un flot de peine qui soulagerait légèrement le poids qui pesait sur mon estomac.

* * *

Lorsque j'émergeais enfin de mon écriture qui fut contrairement à ce que j'attendais très prospère - j'avais réussi à écrire une trentaine de pages d'affilée - je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge se situant sur mon ordinateur et mon cœur fit une embardée.

Il était 22h30, et Kate n'était toujours pas rentrée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**Et oui déjà lundi! Nous sommes ravis que vous soyez toujours aussi contents de l'évolution de cette histoire et découvrir vos commentaires est toujours un réel plaisir, si bien que nous sommes toujours contents de poster un nouveau chapitre. Nous espérons que vous allez continuez d'apprécier ce que l'on vous propose. De notre côté il n'y a pas un chapitre qui ne nous a pas stimulé dans notre processus d'écriture. Pourvu que ça dure!**_

_**Solealuna : Toujours un plaisir de te voir au rendez-vous pour commenter nos chapitres. Merci de tes compliments et de tes petits mots réguliers, et comme dit au précédent chapitre tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises... Mouahah.**_

_**Audrey1986 : Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Guest : Effectivement on peut dire que ce n'est pas son jour ! La suite est là, merci de ta review. **_

_**LilyPierce : Encore un plaisir de lire ta longue review si bien détaillée. Contrairement à ce que tu penses nous n'en voulons pas à Castle, mais nous pimentons un peu notre histoire ! Merci à toi pour ta review, nous espérons que la suite ne te décevra pas. **_

_**Saluki8 : La réponse dans ce chapitre… Et non nous ne sommes pas tout tendres avec Rick mais après tout il a Kate Beckett dans son lit, on peut bien se montrer sadique un peu parfois ! Merci !**_

_**DrWeaver : Ce passage a été rajouté après relecture et nous sommes heureux qu'il ait plu à tant de monde. Il est vrai qu'il exprime exactement ce qui se passe entre Kate et Castle à nos yeux, et que notre avis soit partagé est un plaisir. Merci pour ton petit mot.**_

_**Ewilan : Nous adorons les cliffhangers, mince ça rappelle les fins d'une certaine série… Merci !**_

_**Manooon : Merci beaucoup ! La suite la voici !**_

_**Thuigui : Non ce n'est pas ce qu'on appellerait une bonne journée… mais il n'a rien à envier à Kate, enfin nous scellons là nos bouches et te laissons découvrir la suite, merci à toi !**_

_**Pandora60 : Effectivement nous avons tous les deux déjà entendu parler de cette série de livre mais nous ne nous y sommes malheureusement jamais réellement penchés. Ensuite pour ta théorie, tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle s'avère vraie… Et nous sommes vraiment très heureux que nos chapitres t'emballent semble-t-il de plus en plus. Merci à toi, et toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews pavés. **_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Angelye : Merci ! La règle « 1 chapitre 1 POV » nous est venue d'un coup et nous nous y sommes tentés, nous sommes plutôt fiers du résultat ! **_

_**Chapitre 4, Sénateur Bracken**_

Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours que je m'étais déclaré à la course aux élections pour le poste de gouverneur. Mon emploi du temps avait depuis explosé, j'étais sollicité presque tous les jours pour des interviews télévisuelles ou destinées à la presse écrite. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas toutes les accepter mais le choix était cornélien car de nos jours les médias étaient omniprésents et jouaient un rôle prépondérant dans les campagnes. C'est pourquoi je passais beaucoup de temps avec mon équipe de communication pour planifier ces entrevues aussi nombreuses que diverses, prenant bien soin dans la sélection de mes apparitions. Chaque média avait une audience précise et qui était dans le même temps un réservoir potentiel d'électeurs. Mais ce n'était pas tout, je m'étais déjà attelé à préparer mon programme, celui qui devrait convaincre les citoyens de l'Etat de New-York que j'étais leur candidat idéal. Bien évidemment, je n'étais pas seul dans cette entreprise mais la préparation de cette campagne était un travail à plein temps pour moi et mon équipe.

Néanmoins, j'avais annoncé à mes hommes que je devais prendre quelques jours pour m'occuper d'une affaire. Cela avait généré la surprise générale, mais je préférais rester très discret sur les actions que j'allais entreprendre. La politique était un monde de requins, et quelqu'un de votre propre clan pouvait à tout moment vous torpiller si cela pouvait servir son intérêt personnel, c'est donc ceci que je cherchais à tout prix à éviter en gardant mes lèvres scellées. J'avais appris cela très tôt et n'avais en aucun cas eu besoin d'un show télévisé comme _Scandal_ pour m'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un univers impitoyable.

Depuis toutes ces années, j'avais appris à compartimenter ma vie, ayant mon équipe politique et d'autres personnes auxquelles je faisais appel, plus ponctuellement, pour d'autres affaires. Mais cette fois-ci j'allais agir en solo, ou toute du moins ne m'aidant que d'un cercle très rapproché pour m'occuper du cas Kate Beckett. Pendant un temps j'avais pensé m'en être enfin débarrassé, cette dernière ayant accepté la proposition de poste à Washington, mais Anthony m'avait informé qu'elle avait décidé de retrouver son poste à New-York. Il en était très déçu car elle s'était avérée être un élément de choix et un atout considérable dans son équipe d'agents fédéraux de par ses nombreuses qualités. Je ne lui avais pas caché ma déception, même s'il ignorait pourquoi je déplorais tant qu'elle retourne dans la grosse pomme auprès de son équipe et non loin de moi par la même occasion. La savoir de retour sur mon territoire ne me rassurait pas du tout, d'ailleurs j'éprouvais à nouveau des difficultés à trouver le sommeil depuis sa réapparition. Mon répit n'avait été que de courte durée.

Je devais trouver une solution pour la neutraliser une fois de plus, tout en m'interdisant de commanditer de nouveau son assassinat. Même si cela pouvait paraître être une bonne solution sur le court terme, c'était un piège à moyen et long termes si cela venait à se savoir. Je ne pouvais pas et ce maintenant plus que jamais me retrouver avec du sang sur les mains. Si près du but tenter un tel acte aurait été une hérésie. A force de tourner dans mon lit le soir, car cette histoire m'obsédait littéralement, j'en étais arrivé à trouver la solution qui me semblait la meilleure. J'allais kidnapper le lieutenant Beckett, la mettant ainsi hors-jeu pendant un certain temps. Il me suffirait ensuite de trouver les arguments pour acheter son silence. Comme je l'avais évoqué à Victoria, lorsqu'elle avait eu l'idée pour le poste de Washington elle n'était pas intéressée par l'argent. Néanmoins lors de notre pacte elle m'avait fait promettre de suspendre toute action envers elle et ses proches. Pour le moment je ne savais pas exactement quelles personnes constituaient l'entourage qu'elle avait dénommé. C'est pour cela qu'avant de tenter tout rapt, je devais apprendre à me familiariser avec ma proie. C'est ainsi que j'aurai le plus de chances de l'avoir dans mes filets mais également que je parviendrai à identifier sur quelles personnes je pouvais faire pression pour la faire céder. Je songeais aux moments où j'avais pu voir des animaux dans leur rituel de chasse dans certains documentaires télévisés, et je pensais au round d'observation avant le passage à l'acte. L'analogie avec le règne animal était parfaite concernant mon idée.

Ma cible étant un gibier de choix, j'allais devoir la connaître aussi bien que le fond de ma poche. J'allais tout savoir de ses habitudes ; où allait-elle faire ses courses, à quelle heure elle allait faire du sport, comment elle buvait son café, qui elle fréquentait en dehors de son travail,... Cette tâche prendrait du temps, mais je n'avais pas le droit de me manquer cette fois-ci. Dans la théorie des jeux on appelait cela un jeu à somme nulle. Je savais parfaitement que c'était ma dernière chance. Mais une difficulté m'apparut très rapidement, elle me connaissait trop pour ne pas me repérer au bout de quelques heures de filature et encore j'étais presque présomptueux. J'allais donc déléguer ceci à mon alliée la plus fidèle et la plus chère : ma femme Victoria. Fier de mon plan finalement complet, je sortais de mon bureau pour la retrouver sur la terrasse de notre chambre. Elle avait dut m'entendre arriver car elle cessa son activité, relevant la tête pour me demander :

- Alors Will quoi de neuf ?

Je m'approchais d'elle pour me poster à ses côtés.

- J'aurai un travail à te confier ma chère Vic.

- Je suis toute ouïe, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Son langage corporel était venu confirmer que j'avais toute son attention. Victoria appréciait toujours quand je la faisais entrer en jeu et depuis que nous nous connaissions cela était arrivé plusieurs fois, toujours pour des missions que je ne confiais qu'à elle qui avait mon entière confiance.

- Tu sais que Beckett est de retour en ville? demandais-je en guise de préambule.

- Oui je le sais. Et depuis que tu l'as appris, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que tu en parles dans ton sommeil.

Je pensais qu'elle ignorait à quel point cette affaire m'obsédait, mais je n'avais pas (ou très peu) de secrets pour ma femme. Les liens du mariage en ce qui nous concernaient prenaient tout leur sens car nous ne nous cachions rien et elle me suivait les yeux fermés dans toutes mes affaires y compris les plus délicates.

- Il faut à tout prix que nous la neutralisions.

- As-tu une idée Will? Je pensais que nous étions enfin tranquilles avec cette fille soupira ma femme.

- Oui moi aussi, mais apparemment Washington n'a pas suffi. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué je ne peux pas la tuer car son équipe aurait tout de suite des soupçons à mon égard. Par contre elle pourrait disparaître momentanément de la circulation.

- Tu veux l'enlever? Fit-elle visiblement surprise.

Je souriais toujours ravi qu'elle suive avec autant de facilité ce que j'avais en tête.

- Oui tout à fait Vic. Mais il faut nous méfier de Beckett, elle a un sixième sens et ne sera pas facile à amadouer.

- Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi? Me demanda-t-elle, visiblement impatiente d'en savoir plus sur la mission que j'allais lui confier.

- Je veux que tu la suives comme son ombre. Que tu apprennes tout d'elle, sur ses habitudes ; et que tu me fasses un rapport quotidien. Mais attention, elle ne doit en aucun cas te repérer. Sinon elle enquêtera et finira par remonter jusqu'à moi. Malgré tout ce que je peux dire sur elle je ne peux qu'accorder le fait qu'elle est une enquêtrice hors pair. Qu'en dis-tu?

Son visage parlait pour elle cependant j'aimais entendre la confirmation de mes avancements.

- Ce travail entre tout à fait dans mes compétences mon cher Will. Et tu sais à quel point j'ai envie, tout comme toi de bâillonner cette flic.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Vic fis-je ravi.

Avoir recours à mon épouse pour effectuer ce travail avait plus d'un avantage. Je savais que je pouvais avoir en elle une confiance totale, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas avec mes autres collaborateurs. Par ailleurs, elle me connaissait parfaitement et savait à quel point cette fille pouvait me hanter.

- Quand veux-tu que je commence? me demanda-t-elle particulièrement enjouée à présent.

- Dès demain si tu le veux bien. Plus vite nous commencerons et plus vite elle ne sera plus un problème pour nous.

- Parfait! fit-elle sur un ton toujours plein d'entrain.

Je n'avais pas douté qu'elle m'aiderait sans rien redire, mais l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve dépassait de loin mes attentes. Victoria serait parfaite dans ce rôle d'espionne, je l'avais appris à mes dépends il y a quelques années lorsqu'elle m'avait soupçonné (et à juste titre) d'avoir une liaison extra conjugale avec une de mes assistantes. Elle m'avait non seulement suivi mais également obtenu toutes mes communications car elle connaissait quelqu'un à la compagnie des téléphones. J'avais alors compris que si j'étais un homme politique hors pair ma femme n'avait rien à m'envier bien au contraire.

- Et tu comptes la détenir où une fois qu'elle sera sous notre contrôle? Demanda Victoria en semblant réfléchir aux opportunités.

- Je pensais à la petite cabane que l'on a à Yulan. Ce n'est pas aussi sordide qu'une cave, mais une fois qu'elle sera entre les arbres elle aura beau crier, elle n'alertera que les animaux autour.

Elle arborait un visage ravi.

- Je vois que tu as déjà pensé à tout mon cher Will.

Le sourire qui ornait son visage à l'écoute de mon discours en disait long sur son adhésion avec le plan que j'avais échafaudé.

- Oui mais d'abord il faut la capturer... Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, elle est redoutable.

- Je vois que tu te méfies toujours autant d'elle.

- "Mépriser son adversaire même petit et frêle est toujours une faute stratégique de combat" ma chérie.

- C'est bien dit, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de moi mais d'Ahmadou Kourouma. Et je pense que ce sage ivoirien a tout à fait raison.

Victoria n'avait jamais encore croisé le fer avec la détective, mais je pensais qu'elle prendrait conscience de la personnalité qui nous faisait face très prochainement. Moi-même je l'avais sous-estimée avant de la rencontrer et je savais aujourd'hui que j'avais commis une grande erreur ce jour-là.

- Que vas-tu faire toi pendant ce temps-là? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je pensais me rendre à Yulan et tout préparer pour le jour où nous allons l'emmener dans sa future maison. Il ne faudra rien laisser au hasard. C'est pourquoi j'ai donné quelques jours à mes hommes pour que nous puissions organiser cela en toute liberté.

- J'ai hâte de m'y mettre, me dit-elle le regard brillant.

Je lui souriais tout en lui prenant la main, et nous restâmes ainsi quelques temps dans notre havre de paix.

Le lendemain Victoria se prépara en même temps que moi pour commencer sa mission de filature. En partant, elle me promit de me rapporter des informations détaillées de sa première journée. J'étais aussi impatient qu'elle d'avoir des premiers résultats ; c'était toujours très motivant. Pour ma part, je n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ; ainsi j'en profitais pour mettre à jour mon courrier électronique et commencer à penser au contenu de mon futur site internet. C'était Matthew qui m'avait encouragé à y penser. Bien évidemment, j'avais les moyens de confier cette mission à quelqu'un de A à Z, mais mon conseiller avait trouvé les bons arguments pour m'inviter à réfléchir à la structure avant de laisser faire un designer pour les aspects esthétiques.

Mais alors que j'avais accompli mon travail sur ma messagerie, Harrison tapa à la porte de mon bureau. C'était à lui que j'avais demandé de veiller sur Nicole, dans la mesure où je n'avais absolument plus aucune confiance en elle depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Sénateur Bracken? Commença-t-il en posant un pied dans mon bureau sans pour autant y pénétrer.

- Oui Harrison? Fis-je pour l'inviter à continuer.

- J'aurai quelques mots à vous dire à propos de la mission que vous m'avez confiée. Etes-vous disponible?

- Bien entendu, entrez et fermez bien la porte derrière vous.

Il s'exécuta et s'assit lorsque je l'y invitais d'un geste de la main sur la chaise située en face de mon bureau.

- Je vous écoute Harrison.

- Il se pourrait que nous ayons un problème Sénateur.

- Quel est-il? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai suivi Nicole comme vous me l'avez demandé et elle s'est rendue dans un poste de police.

Aussitôt je sentis mon cœur faire une embardée de colère. Je me doutais fortement de quel poste il s'agissait cependant je demandais confirmation à mon homme de main.

- Lequel?

- Au 12ème répondit-il, après je ne saurai vous dire à quel étage elle s'est rendue car elle m'aurait repéré si jamais je l'avais suivie à l'intérieur bâtiment. Mais cette visite m'a paru sortir de son agenda habituel, voilà pourquoi je l'inclus dans mon rapport.

- Vous faîtes bien. Savez-vous combien de temps elle est restée?

Je gardais une voix calme et posée malgré le feu de rage qui brûlait en moi à cette nouvelle.

- Oui j'ai attendu dans un café non loin, et elle est restée une petite heure avant de retrouver des amis en ville retrouver des amis me confirma mon homme de main. Si vous voulez que je me renseigne plus amplement, je connais quelqu'un qui travaille à l'accueil du 12ème et je sais qu'ils tiennent des registres pour les visiteurs.

- Je vous remercie, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire pour le moment Harrison. Bon travail, continuez ainsi et prévenez moi dès que quelque chose vous semble suspect.

- Très bien Monsieur, bonne journée.

Sur ce je le saluais de la tête, le laissant quitter mon bureau. Ainsi, j'avais bien fait de placer cette petite garce sur surveillance. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'Harrison cherche qui elle était allée voir, je le savais déjà : Kate Beckett.

Fou de rage je balayais un globe en verre qui me servait de presse papier et qui s'avérait être un cadeau de Nicole. Celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant. J'en aurai volontiers fait autant avec elle, malheureusement pour moi elle n'était pas faite dans le même matériau que ce globe. Ma colère ne descendait pas, je sentais mes muscles se contracter involontairement tellement j'étais furieux. Il allait falloir que je trouve aussi une solution pour Nicole.

En attendant, je décidais d'aller la voir pour l'entendre sur ce que je venais d'apprendre par Harrison. Mais avant cela je me servais un grand verre de brandy, certes il était à peine 10 heures du matin mais j'en avais un grand besoin pour aller la voir. Avant de quitter mon bureau je prenais la clé de ses appartements qui était fermés en dehors des heures autorisées.

Je me rendais au premier étage où Nicole résidait, elle était située au bout d'un couloir qui donnait accès à sa chambre et à sa salle de bains. Elle n'avait pas à se plaindre d'être enfermée, les prisonniers ne jouissaient pas d'autant d'espace dans leurs cellules. J'ouvrais la porte de séparation et entrais ensuite dans sa chambre sans frapper. Comme à son habitude je la retrouvais couchée dans son lit, de toute façon cette gamine était une bonne à rien, à part dormir et faire des bêtises, elle ne savait rien faire. Je la secouais sans ménagement pour la réveiller. C'est un gémissement qui me répondit et ceci m'agaça encore plus, je détestais les gens inactifs.

- Debout Nicole, fis-je assez sévèrement.

- Quoi? me répondit-elle d'un ton aussi aimable qu'une gardienne de prison.

- J'ai à te parler, répondis-je toujours sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle sembla faire un effort incommensurable pour se lever de son lit.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi es-tu allée au 12ème?

Je ne cherchais pas à tourner autour du pot, ça ne servait tout de façon strictement à rien avec elle.

- Mais comment tu sais? Tu m'as faite suivre?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant autant en colère que surprise.

- Tais-toi, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

- Vas te faire voir, me lança-t-elle pleine de dédain.

- Réponds à ma question Nicole ou...

- Ou tu quoi? Me provoqua-t-elle. Vas-y dis-le. Que veux-tu me faire de plus? Je suis déjà prisonnière ici.

- Pour le moment tu es protégée par ta mère mais ça ne durera pas indéfiniment. Je répète ma question que faisais-tu au commissariat?

- Je suis allée voir une de tes amies, tu sais Kate Beckett. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas, c'est une femme très sympathique. En plus je peux t'assurer qu'elle m'a écouté très attentivement.

Elle m'avait dit tout cela avec un ton prétentieux et empli d'arrogance que je ne supportais pas.

- Tu te crois sans doute intelligente n'est-ce pas? Sifflais-je entre mes dents serrées.

- Oui plutôt pas mal sur ce coup-là j'avoue.

Elle m'insupportait, c'était devenu une réaction physique à présent. Dès que je me retrouvais avec elle j'avais cette sensation d'écœurement. On disait parfois que les liens qui unissaient les parents à un enfant étaient indestructibles, mais je n'en étais pas si certain. Cependant je n'avais guère le temps de m'occuper d'elle pour le moment. Il était inutile que je gaspille mon énergie pour une chose qui ne le méritait pas.

- Profite de ta victoire Nicole, elle ne durera pas, fis-je en sortant de sa chambre.

Je m'étais éloigné mais mon ouïe était assez bien aiguisée pour que je l'entende me dire d'une voix tout aussi narquoise que précédemment "dans tes rêves". Ma colère n'avait pas descendu, bien au contraire, l'entrevue avec elle n'avait fait que l'étendre. Mais en repensant à mes objectifs j'arrivai à retrouver un substrat de calme. Ainsi, je retournais à mon bureau reprendre le cours de mes activités, je travaillais sans relâche pendant plusieurs heures ne m'arrêtant que pour me sustenter. Je fus presque surpris lorsque mon épouse frappa à ma porte m'annonçant qu'elle était de retour. En regardant ma montre, je voyais qu'il était déjà 19h30, la journée avait été longue c'est pourquoi je lui proposais :

- Et si tu nous préparais un petit cocktail Vic, comme ça tu me raconteras ta journée ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Parfait Will. Je me mets dans une tenue plus confortable et je m'en occupe.

- Très bien je te rejoins d'ici 15 minutes.

Je profitais de ce temps pour finaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il était certain que je ne finirai pas, mais j'aimais bien arrêter mon travail à la fin d'une étape. C'était toujours plus facile de s'y remettre la fois d'après. Une fois ceci fait, je rangeais le tout dans mes dossiers et faisait place nette dans mon bureau. Avant de rejoindre mon épouse, je délaissais ma chemise de la journée et optais pour un polo à manches longues plus décontracté et montais ensuite au deuxième étage.

Victoria m'attendait et avait préparé deux dry martini qui consistait en le mélange de gin et de vermouth le tout avec une olive plantée sur un pic en bois. Cette boisson puissante en goût était souvent associée à d'éminentes personnalités publiques telles que Truman Capote, Ernest Hemingway, Cary Grant, Franklin Delano Roosevelt et Winston Churchill, qui avaient publiquement déclaré leur goût pour ce cocktail. Je songeais que prochainement, je rejoindrai peut être cette liste de célébrités.

Je pris place sur notre terrasse et trinquais avec Victoria au travail accompli comme elle le suggéra dans un demi sourire. Elle me faisait patienter, mais je n'avais aucune patience c'est pourquoi rompant le silence je lui demandais :

- Alors qu'ont donné tes recherches très chère?

- Je me doutais que tu serais incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Que veux-tu Vic, tu me connais sans doute trop parfaitement, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'est une hyperactive ton lieutenant. Elle n'a pas arrêté de la journée, et encore je n'ai pu la prendre en filature qu'à partir du poste de police, donc j'ai raté une partie de sa journée. Mais maintenant que je sais où elle habite, je pourrai y aller dès demain matin.

- Elle habite SoHo me semble-t-il.

- Plus maintenant mon chéri. Il semblerait qu'elle habite à présent le prestigieux quartier de TriBeCa.

Auparavant le quartier était une zone industrielle, mais il avait été rénové au début des années 1990 et comportait désormais de nombreux lofts et des nouveaux commerces. Il était très prisé par certaines célébrités qui y possédaient un appartement comme Robert De Niro, ou encore Chris Martin et Gwyneth Paltrow.

Devant mon air surpris Victoria continua.

- Oui moi aussi j'étais étonnée qu'avec un simple salaire de lieutenant elle se paye le luxe de vivre dans un tel endroit. Mais j'ai usé de mes charmes auprès du portier, et figure toi qu'elle fréquente le romancier Richard Castle.

- Oui je le sais ils travaillent ensemble à la criminelle, un arrangement avec le maire.

- Pas seulement mon cher Will. Ces deux-là sont aussi partenaires dans la vie.

- Mais comment se fait-il que la presse n'ait pas relayée l'information? m'étonnais-je en enregistrant ceci mentalement.

C'était un des moyens de pression que j'espérais découvrir avec la filature, et mon épouse me le servait sur un plateau d'argent au bout d'une journée.

- Il semblerait qu'ils tiennent beaucoup à leur vie privée, me répondit-elle.

Cela expliquait sans doute la véhémence dont il avait fait preuve à mon égard quelques mois auparavant lorsque nous avions échangé derrière la vitre sans tain du commissariat. C'était une information capitale que m'apportait ma femme, et qui pourrait toujours être une ressource de taille si jamais l'équipe de Beckett me cherchait des poux ou si elle ne se montrait pas coopérative.

- Bien et qu'as-tu appris sur ses habitudes?

- Elle est très rarement seule d'après ce que j'ai pu observer aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, ce soir ils sont rentrés vers 17 heures du commissariat et elle est ressortie toute seule vers 18h00 en tenue de sport pour aller faire son jogging. Elle a couru pendant une heure, et est ensuite retournée dans l'immeuble. Il faudra voir demain si elle fait son jogging à des heures régulières, mais en tout cas cela semble être la fenêtre parfaite pour l'atteindre. Par contre je n'ai pas pu identifier si elle avait une arme sur elle car son bas était très ample et ne me permettait pas de distinguer ce détail.

- Espérons qu'elle n'en porte pas, je doute que cette fois-ci elle rate sa cible.

Elle m'approuva de la tête.

- Voilà ce que j'ai pu apprendre aujourd'hui. Demain, j'irai dès 7 heures devant l'immeuble pour pouvoir la suivre toute la journée.

- C'est parfait Vic, réellement parfait.

- Merci Will. Et toi ta journée?

Je me demandais si je devais lui faire part de ce que j'avais découvert sur Nicole, mais pour le moment je choisissais de taire cette information. Nous devions nous concentrer pour le moment sur l'objectif Beckett, j'aurai toujours le loisir de m'occuper de notre fille ultérieurement et après tout Victoria n'était pas obligée de tout savoir sur ce sujet. C'est pourquoi je lui répondis :

- Très bonne, j'ai travaillé à la conception de mon site internet jusqu'à ton retour.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté encore Will, me dit-elle soucieuse en passant une main sur mon visage, dessinant mes cernes du bout des doigts.

- J'arrêterai le lendemain de l'élection, c'est promis.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Menteur, tu ne sais pas rester inactif.

- C'est vrai. Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner à l'extérieur ce soir? Lui proposais-je.

- C'est une excellente idée Will.

A vrai dire je n'avais strictement aucune envie de me retrouver dans notre maison, forcé à partager un repas de plus avec cette traitresse de Nicole. Mais je cachais mes motivations à mon épouse qui s'empressa de faire des réservations dans un restaurant dans lequel nous avions nos habitudes. Après nous être changés, nous passâmes donc une délicieuse soirée loin de toutes nos préoccupations.

Victoria continua de surveiller Kate Beckett pendant encore une semaine. Il nous fallait avoir des informations fiables et solides avant d'envisager de passer à l'acte et connaître ses habitudes aussi bien les jours de travail que les jours de repos. Toutes ses observations étaient cohérentes, notre cible n'était seule que deux fois par jour : lors de ses joggings du matin et du soir. Mais ceci n'était pas valable pour les jours de repos où elle ne courait que le soir. Pour cela et parce qu'il était préférable de pencher pour sa course du soir, l'obscurité jouant en notre faveur.

Maintenant que nous étions au point sur sa routine, il nous fallait planifier davantage l'attaque. Pour la neutraliser, je m'étais procuré auprès d'un de mes amis vétérinaire de la kétamine, un anesthésique aussi bien utilisé pour les humains que pour les animaux. Un des avantages résidait dans le fait que le système cardiovasculaire n'était pas endommagé suite à une injection et que le sujet gardait une respiration normale, ainsi que des réflexes de toux. C'était important, je ne voulais pas rencontrer de problèmes avec elle ; mais j'avais conscience qu'il fallait la neutraliser pour la capture car elle était entraînée au combat comme me l'avait rapporté Maddox. Avec Victoria nous nous mettions d'accord pour lancer notre opération pour demain. Il était inutile de se précipiter, c'est en voulant aller trop vite que l'on avait des chances de se tromper. Or, notre plan d'attaque était bien ficelé, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela échoue.

Les 24 heures qui suivirent cette décision me parurent interminables. Je ne cessais de regarder ma montre, tellement impatient d'en découdre avec Beckett une bonne fois pour toute. Je jubilais de ce moment où son visage reflèterait la défaite, faisant taire l'aura qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Cette nuit-là je ne parvenais pas non plus à trouver le sommeil, beaucoup trop impatient de passer à l'action. Plusieurs fois ma femme dut m'enjoindre au calme tout en ayant l'air amusée de mon agitation qui pouvait se comparer à celle d'un enfant de 9 ans le matin de Noël.

Le moment tant attendu arriva, Victoria faisait bien entendu partie de l'expédition ; elle était mon arme secrète. Nous avions convenu qu'il était préférable que ce soit elle qui aborde Beckett car cette dernière ne la connaissait pas. De mon côté j'attendrai dans la voiture le signal de mon épouse au moment où le lieutenant serait neutralisé et je n'interviendrais qu'une fois la proie maîtrisée, sous kétamine. Je regrettais un peu de ne pas être celui qui lui injecterait l'anesthésiant, mais je me promettais d'être le premier visage qu'elle verrait à son réveil dans cette cabane sombre.

Ma femme pour faire illusion avait revêtu sa tenue de joggeuse, elle pourrait ainsi courir aux côtés de Beckett avant de l'attaquer. Nous avions pris notre voiture la moins tape à l'œil afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer, il aurait été dommage que notre plan soit gâché à cette étape avancée. Nous savions grâce aux filatures de Victoria qu'elle avait un trajet régulier allant jusqu'au Rockefeller Park sur les bords de la rivière Hudson, et chance pour nous le parc était très peu fréquenté le soir.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais donc exceptionnellement dans la voiture avec mon épouse pour la filature. Avec bonheur je constatais que notre lieutenant était très routinière dans ses actions, même si elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, car tous les détails apportés par Victoria semblaient se répéter à la perfection. Lorsque nous la vîmes sortir de l'immeuble de TriBeCa à petites foulées, je dirigeais immédiatement la voiture vers le Rockefeller Park où ma femme pourrait se mettre en position. Je garais la voiture non loin et éteignais les phares afin de ne pas me faire repérer.

Les minutes me parurent des heures entières. Mentalement je revoyais le plan au moins une centaine de fois tentant d'identifier une éventuelle faille. Non, il était impossible d'échouer à ce niveau-là. Nous n'en avions pas le droit. Un nouveau frisson de plaisir me parcourut à l'idée que bientôt, plus rien ne m'arrêterai. Plongé dans mes pensées, je sursautais littéralement lorsque mon téléphone portable sonna. C'était un message écrit de Victoria, simple et concis mais qui disait tout ce qu'il me fallait pour intervenir : "C'est bon". Nous avions convenu de rester neutres dans nos échanges, si jamais nous étions suspectés afin que l'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à nous. Victoria ne m'avait jamais fait part de ses observations par téléphone, mais toujours de vive voix. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque et nous étions très méthodiques.

Je sortais donc de la voiture, partant à l'encontre de ma chère et tendre et de notre prisonnière. Elle n'était pas bien lourde, néanmoins nous ne fûmes pas trop de deux pour déplacer son corps endormi par la drogue et la placer dans la voiture. Une fois Beckett installée à l'arrière je me retrouvais avec Victoria. Elle avait des traces d'ongles sur le cou et un œil légèrement tuméfié, je devinais que maîtriser la détective n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais toute aussi entraînée que pouvait l'être Kate Beckett, ma femme avait été championne de lutte dans sa jeunesse, faisant même partie de l'équipe universitaire et elle avait toujours de beaux restes.

- Alors ça n'a pas été trop dur? demandais-je.

- Elle se défend bien, très bien même ; mais ça n'a pas suffi.

- Elle t'a quand même quelque peu estropié ma chérie, lui dis-je tout en passant un mouchoir, que j'avais légèrement humidifié à l'aide d'eau minérale, sur ses blessures.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui dit que la victoire a plus de saveur lorsque l'adversaire est chevronné Will?

- Oui tout à fait. Je vais te déposer à la maison pour que tu puisses te soigner et pendant ce temps j'irai installer notre amie dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

Il faudrait environ 2 heures de route pour arriver à la cabane, à cette heure-ci il la circulation serait très fluide. La dose de kétamine que lui avait administrée Victoria nous permettait de tenir trois heures, ce qui me laissait largement le temps de faire un détour et de déposer mon épouse chez nous avant de prendre la direction de Yulan. A l'occasion je vérifiais l'état de ma captive, qui était totalement sous l'effet de la drogue. La route se fit sans encombre, je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'arrière de temps à autre comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours là et que je ne rêvais pas.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, j'arrêtais la voiture dans la forêt de Yulan, juste devant la cabane qui m'appartenait. Je venais parfois ici pour chasser ou pour me couper du monde. Il n'y avait pas de téléphone, pas d'internet, c'est tout juste si on parvenait à capter le réseau mobile. C'était le lieu parfait pour des retraites spirituelles et cela serait l'endroit idéal pour tenir à l'écart ma prisonnière.

J'ouvrais la portière arrière et après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois son état, je la portais sur mon épaule et me dirigeais avec elle vers la cabane. J'entrais et allumais les lumières et refermais la porte derrière moi. Pendant que ma femme faisait ses filatures, je m'étais déjà rendu dans la cabane pour tout préparer. Ainsi je déposais Beckett sur le lit et sortais les deux paires de menottes que j'avais achetées. J'en mettais une à chacun de ses poignets puis attachais sa main droite à la tête de lit en fer forgé et sa main gauche au rebord de l'encadrement. Ainsi elle pourrait tout de même boire et manger ce que je lui donnerai pour se sustenter. Je ne devais pas être le premier homme à la menotter de la sorte à un lit, sauf que mes intentions n'étaient pas lubriques même si la vue de son corps était tout à fait aphrodisiaque. Une fois ma proie maîtrisée, j'allais vers la cuisine et prenais une bière dans le réfrigérateur pour me désaltérer après la longue route et aussi célébrer l'évènement. Avant de revenir dans la chambre je saisissais une chaise afin de m'asseoir en attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Je ressentais à nouveau le même soulagement qui s'était emparé de moi lorsque j'avais déclenché son poste à Washington mais cette fois-ci ma sérénité me semblait plus stable, car désormais j'avais le contrôle sur Kate Beckett. A présent, je pouvais raisonnablement me mettre à rêver tranquillement à mes ambitions électorales. Elle ne tarda pas à se réveiller et comme je me l'étais imaginé elle afficha une grande colère lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait réussi à se relever dans le lit, malgré les menottes, et me faisait à présent face.

- Bracken, espèce de salaud.

- Voyons Kate, commençais-je devant son air scandalisé. Oui je vous appelle ainsi car nous en avons pour quelques temps ensemble. Il serait temps que nous enterrions la hache de guerre vous ne pensez pas?

- Espèce de malade, reprit-elle avec encore plus de hargne dans la voix.

- Vous savez Kate je dois avouer que j'ai un faible pour les femmes comme vous. Je souris face à l'affront dont elle faisait preuve malgré la situation dans laquelle elle était. Et pour information, précisais-je en la voyant regarder autour d'elle, vous pouvez crier tant que vous voudrez personne ne vous entendra. Peut-être des animaux, mais je doute qu'ils vous soient d'un quelconque secours et viennent vous délivrer. Alors ma jolie gardez votre belle voix.

Elle me lança un regard noir. C'était étrange de dire cela d'une personne qui avait les yeux verts, mais à cet instant l'expression prenait tout son sens.

- Où suis-je? me demanda-t-elle.

- Nous sommes dans une charmante cabane en bois, dans l'Etat de New-York. Je me serai bien passé des menottes, seulement je n'ai pas assez confiance en vous.

- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée?

- Et bien ma chère Kate, il va de soi que notre accord tenait, mais j'ai jugé préférable de vous éloigner avec mes nouvelles prétentions électorales. Mais Kate, vous auriez dû rester à Washington.

- Quand je pense que c'était vous derrière tout ça, fit-elle grimaçante.

Je sentais beaucoup de ressentiment derrière cette phrase. Elle semblait déjà au courant, certainement cette garce de Nicole lui en avait-elle parlé lorsqu'elle était allée la voir au commissariat. Mais à mon grand bonheur elle était toujours aussi amère et je pouvais donc en profiter.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, vous aviez tout à fait les compétences requises pour ce poste. Je vous ai juste fait une faveur en vous mettant en tête de liste.

- Jamais Bracken vous m'entendez jamais je n'accepterai une faveur de votre part.

Elle se montrait fidèle à elle-même, très forte et fière malgré son état de captive au moment où nous parlions. Mais elle était humaine, et comme tout être humain elle avait ses failles. Et grâce aux observations de Victoria je pensais en connaître une qui n'était pas des moindres.

- Et si la faveur était de laisser en vie votre petit ami?

Comme je m'y attendais son visage se métamorphosa complètement. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle.

- Vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous promets que...

- Que quoi Kate? Regardez-vous. Qu'allez-vous me faire alors que vous êtes menottée?

A nouveau elle fulmina, et tenta vainement de se défaire de ses menottes. Cette scène me fit légèrement sourire.

- Voyons Kate, inutile de gaspiller votre énergie, vous savez bien que vous ne pourrez vous défaire de vos menottes. Ce n'est pas à un lieutenant de police que je vais apprendre ça.

- Il vous retrouvera Bracken, il vous retrouvera.

C'était presqu'émouvant de voir la foi qu'elle pouvait placer en son compagnon.

- Revenez à la raison lieutenant, ce n'est qu'un écrivain. Ce n'est pas parce que cela fait cinq ans qu'il joue au policier avec vous que ça fait de lui un flic.

- Cet écrivain vaut dix mille hommes comme vous Bracken.

Je souriais toujours, de plus en plus amusé.

- Je trouvais cela adorable au début, mais à présent cela devient pathétique. Admettons qu'il me retrouve, Kate.

Je vis que l'utilisation de son prénom la faisait toujours autant frissonner, et pas de plaisir j'en étais certain.

- Admettons qu'il me retrouve, que fera-t-il après ça? Pensez-vous réellement qu'il puisse quelque chose contre l'armée d'hommes dont je dispose? Même seule ma femme a réussi à vous mettre à terre et à vous kidnapper. Pourtant vous êtes bien plus entraînée que lui. Cette fois Beckett, vous avez perdu. Et il serait temps de l'admettre.

Sur ce je me levais, lui lançant un dernier regard dédaigneux répondant au sien empli de haine avant de tourner les talons. J'étais très satisfait de mon petit tête à tête avec elle et je n'allais pas tarder à regagner mon domicile. Mais avant cela je retournais à la cuisine. Dans le frigidaire je sortais une barquette contenant un plat préparé que je faisais réchauffer au micro-ondes ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Trois minutes plus tard je retournais dans la chambre.

Je n'allais pas la laisser sans nourriture et boisson tout de même. Regardant le plat cuisiné elle me dit d'un ton toujours aussi hargneux :

- Il n'y a pas de couverts je fais comment pour manger?

Sans un mot je retournais à la cuisine et sortais des couverts en plastique d'un étui et allais les lui donner. Elle sembla bien déçue en voyant que je n'avais pas omis ce détail.

- Kate pour qui me prenez-vous? Vous pensez bien que je n'allais pas vous laisser avec des couverts en acier, je vous connais bien vous seriez capable de les retourner contre moi, fis-je en riant.

Elle ne me répondit pas, son visage ne laissait plus paraître la moindre émotion. Je décidais de lui fausser compagnie lui promettant de revenir dès le lendemain.

- Je vous laisse Kate. Mais n'ayez crainte je reviendrai vous voir demain et nous pourrons converser ensemble. Vous êtes de si bonne compagnie, fis-je ironique.

Sous un ultime regard noir de sa part, je quittais la chambre puis la cabane, fermant les trois verrous de la porte. Je regagnais ensuite paisiblement ma voiture. Le trajet de retour me parut agréable et relativement court et c'était sans doute le soulagement de savoir mon ennemie neutralisée qui me donnait cette impression de bien-être.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou à tous!**_

_**C'est lundi, tradition oblige ; nous revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures. Comme vous allez le voir très vite, voici un nouveau personnage qui entre en scène. Et comme pour les autres nous espérons que notre interprétation vous plaira. Nous sommes très impatients de connaître vos réactions! Mais rassurez-vous, nous vous réservons encore pleins de surprises^^**_

_**C'est une tradition maintenant, quelques remerciements personnels avant de vous laisser à votre lecture.**_

_** Castlefan : On est réellement contents que tu aies lu avec plaisir les deux derniers chapitres et espérons que le plaisir sera toujours là avec celui-là.**_

_** Sandtoul : Ca arrive les petits soucis de publication! C'est super important pour nous que de lire le point de vue de Bracken te plaise. Pour les fautes nous sommes contents, nous n'avons pas de bêta, mais il est vrai que nous relisons plusieurs fois les chapitres et corrigeons sans arrêt à la recherche d'une coquille! Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas.**_

_** Guest : Oui Bracken c'est pas un gentil c'est sûr! Mais on adore le faire méchant, soyons honnêtes^^**_

_** Saluki8 : Pour ce qui est du dénouement de l'enlèvement, mystère^^ Toujours plaisant de savoir que tu adhères à notre recette ;)**_

_** adrian009 : Oui nous sommes sadiques et ce n'est pas fini!**_

_** LilyPierce : C'est toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes commentaires riches en informations. On est vraiment très heureux que tu sois aussi amatrice de notre écrit et réellement merci du fond du coeur pour tous tes encouragements et compliments. Au plaisir de te lire et bonne continuation à toi.**_

_** Pandora60 : Toutes les semaines nous sommes ravis de te lire toi et tes longues reviews. Merci pour ton soutien en tout cas. Si tu arrives à te mettre dans l'histoire on en est réellement contents. Et je pense que l'épisode nous a tous atteint^^**_

_** DrWeaver : Nous avons aimé être sadiques et ce n'est pas fini! Merci de ton soutien. Il ferait un bon punching ball, on te le laisse à la fin de notre fic!**_

_** Manooon : C'est parfait si tu le détestes^^ On a réussi ;)**_

_** Audrey1986 : La suite te le dira pour ce qui est du Bracken/Castle et de l'autre idée émise^^**_

_** lille76 (x2) : On va continuer ne t'en fais pas. Merci pour tes deux reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir. On aime beaucoup la série et tes compliments nous vont droit au cœur.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5, Johanna Beckett**_

J'étais aujourd'hui de congés et j'en profitais pour passer une journée comme je les aimais. Ce matin, je m'étais rendue à la patinoire non loin de mon appartement à laquelle il m'arrivait de patiner pendant des heures entières. C'était une activité qui me rendait toujours nostalgique, car elle me rappelait une toute autre vie, mais parcourir la glace m'apportait tout de même plus de baume au cœur. Sur le chemin du retour je m'étais arrêtée dans une épicerie italienne où j'avais acheté des raviolis frais, détestant ceux en boite de conserve qui pour moi perdaient toute saveur. Une fois arrivée chez moi, je les avais fait cuire tout en râpant du parmesan pour le saupoudrer lorsque la cuisson serait terminée. Après avoir déjeuné, je n'avais pas forcément envie de ressortir pour le moment. Sans être casanière j'appréciais les moments que je pouvais passer seule chez moi au calme.

Je prévoyais de lire les nouvelles dans les journaux comme j'aimais le faire plusieurs fois par semaine. Je consultais ainsi les nouvelles locales, mais pas seulement. Ma préférence allait pour la presse écrite, car les informations avaient tendance à me taper sur le système. D'ailleurs je n'accordais que très rarement le titre de journaliste aux guignols que l'on voyait sur les chaînes d'information. Mais avant cela je me préparais un bon café. J'aimais par dessus tout l'odeur du café en grains lorsque je le passais au moulin pour le moudre. Cet arôme me transportait, c'était un réel voyage des sens. Selon la provenance je me sentais partir dans les cultures de caféier. Je tassais le café moulu dans le percolateur et ensuite l'eau allait s'infiltrer doucement pour en extraire cet exquis nectar que j'affectionnais tant.

Munie de ma tasse fumante, je traversais la pièce jusqu'à atteindre mon coin bureau que je m'étais installé. J'aimais beaucoup me retrouver ici, mon appartement n'était pas un loft mais je m'y sentais bien et puis j'y vivais seule alors je n'avais pas besoin d'un espace immense. Evidemment, tout comme mon cœur il était affreusement dépeuplé. Mais la vie m'avait amené à faire des choix difficiles, mais je ne les regrettais pas aujourd'hui. C'était toujours la difficile balance entre avantages et inconvénients, pour soi ou pour les autres, pour le présent ou pour le futur. C'est bercée dans ces considérations philosophiques que j'allumais mon ordinateur de bureau. Je savourais les premières gorgées de ma boisson pendant qu'il se mettait en marche, se connectant à internet et lançant les programmes au démarrage.

Quelques minutes après je lançais mon navigateur et chargeais dans différents onglets _"The Seattle times"_ pour les nouvelles locales, _"The Washington Post"_ pour celles de l'Etat et enfin _"The New York Herald"_ pour celles concernant Big Apple. Je commençais par les dépêches locales et fédérales, parcourant les articles rapidement pour la plupart et plus attentivement pour ceux qui suscitaient mon intérêt. Une fois un journal passé en revue, je fermais l'onglet, ayant parfois sauvegardé certains contenus qui m'intéressaient. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, j'avais fini d'éplucher les deux quotidiens locaux. Constatant que ma tasse était vide et avant de poursuivre mon examen de la presse écrite, je ne résistais pas à la tentation de me refaire une tasse. D'ordinaire je n'en buvais pas tant, mais le café étant un instant de plaisir j'aimais en consommer en effectuant ce genre d'activité.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais de retour devant mon ordinateur et entreprenais la lecture de l'Herald. L'onglet du _Washington Post _étant encore à l'écran je le fermais et la page s'actualisait à présent sur le quotidien new-yorkais. Et l'image que je vis ainsi que le titre principal me liquéfia sur place. J'étais comme paralysée par l'effroi que suscitaient les lettres capitales noires qui étaient à l'écran _"Senator Bracken to be the next governor?"_ (Le Sénateur Bracken prochain gouverneur?). Dans l'angoisse qui s'était propagée en moi en l'espace d'une seconde j'avais malencontreusement renversé ma tasse de café et le liquide onyx se répandait à présent à une vitesse vertigineuse sur mon bureau. C'était un sacrilège que de sacrifier un si bon nectar pour cet homme là, mais mon émotion avait pris le dessus.

Incrédule, je rafraîchissais la page ayant même recours à la touche F5 qui vidait le cache, mais en vain, la Une restait identique. C'était la réalité et elle avait un goût bien plus qu'amer. La main tremblante je guidais la souris sur le titre afin d'accéder au contenu intégral de l'article. Je lisais, mais c'était comme si l'information ne venait pas à moi. Tout mon être faisait blocage. Malheureusement, cela ne suffirait pas, mon refus n'aurait aucun effet performatif sur la réalité. J'avais longtemps espéré qu'il existait une sorte de justice immanente, où l'on finissait toujours par être confronté aux conséquences de tous nos actes, mais il semblait que les puissants de ce monde avaient le pouvoir d'y échapper. Et cette pensée m'écœurait au plus profond de moi. J'avais construit ma vie et ma carrière sur l'idée de justice et la voir ainsi bafouée me révoltait.

L'article retraçait la carrière du Sénateur Bracken ou du moins sa progression officielle. Evidemment, il n'était rien dit sur les agissements de cet homme. A notre époque il était fréquent de dire que tous les hommes politiques étaient plus ou moins des malfrats, mais Bracken méritait la plus haute marche sur le podium des pourritures. Il s'était fait une place dans ce monde en ayant recours aux plus viles actions. Et maintenant j'apprenais qu'il pourrait être le prochain gouverneur de l'Etat de New-York. Ce n'était pas possible, cela ne devait pas arriver. Mais qui étais-je pour m'opposer à lui? J'avais un dossier capable de le renverser mais les conséquences de mon acte me terrifiaient. Et malgré toute la rage que cela suscitait en moi, je préférais encore qu'il soit gouverneur. Finalement ma divagation philosophique de tout à l'heure semblait prémonitoire.

Incapable de lire l'article tranquillement pour le moment, j'allumais l'imprimante et l'envoyais pour l'avoir sur papier. Je pourrai toujours le reprendre ultérieurement. Tant bien que mal, je continuais de parcourir le journal. Il était beaucoup question de la candidature du Sénateur dans les titres principaux, elle était commentée par sa famille politique et aussi par le camp adverse. Je parcourais les différentes rubriques mais c'était comme si je n'étais plus dans mon enveloppe corporelle ou alors que mon cerveau avait quitté le navire. J'étais obnubilée par ce que j'avais appris et la nouvelle ne semblait pas vouloir ou pouvoir sortir de mon système.

Mais alors que je pensais cela inconcevable, la lecture d'un article dans la rubrique "Justice" me fit totalement revenir sur terre, en version crash aérien. Il relatait la disparition d'un officier de police de la criminelle. Là encore je cliquais sur le titre pour avoir accès au contenu intégral et lisais les lignes suivantes :

Voilà maintenant trois jours qu'un officier de police est porté disparu. Si les forces de l'ordre n'ont pas fait de commentaires pendant les premières 48 heures, un avis de recherche a été diffusé cet après midi. Nous en savons désormais plus sur l'identité de la disparue. Il s'agit d'une jeune femme âgée de 34 ans, lieutenant appartenant à la brigade criminelle de New-York et répondant au nom de Katherine Beckett. Cette jeune femme avait déjà fait la une en mai 2011 alors qu'elle avait été blessée par un sniper lors des funérailles de son feu capitaine. Les autorités sont sans nouvelle du lieutenant depuis maintenant 72 heures. La capitaine du 12ème, Victoria Gates nous a déclaré en exclusivité _"Nous mettons tout en œuvre pour retrouver le lieutenant Beckett et tous les services de police sont unis dans cet effort. La police demande à tout éventuel témoin de se signaler au plus vite. La vie de l'une des nôtres est en danger."_Aucun commentaire n'a été fait sur les éventuelles pistes détenues par la police de New-York sur cette disparition.

Alors que je finissais la dernière phrase, c'est tout mon monde qui s'effondrait. Ma fille avait disparu et il m'était impossible de ne pas lier sa disparition à l'autre nouvelle qui faisait la une de l'Hérald : l'entrée en campagne du Sénateur Bracken. Je ne pouvais aucunement rester impassible et impuissante devant cette deuxième nouvelle. J'avais le devoir d'agir, Kate était ma fille. Je lançais également cet article sur l'imprimante et le rangeais soigneusement avec l'autre dans une pochette cartonnée. Immédiatement je me rendais sur le site de la compagnie aérienne pour réserver un vol Seattle/New-York. Après 15 ans de silence, j'allais retrouver cette ville où j'avais laissé mes deux amours : mon époux et ma fille.

J'avais eu 24 heures pour me préparer à partir. Evidemment, il m'avait été impossible de trouver le sommeil hier soir. A chaque fois que je m'endormais des images d'horreur défilaient dans ma tête: Bracken élu gouverneur ou pire encore (ce que je ne pensais pas possible jusqu'à hier) ma Katie enlevée par ce monstre. Mes pensées éveillées n'étaient cependant guère plus réjouissantes. J'avais préparé ma valise et réservé un hôtel en ville. Je ne savais pas trop comment les choses allaient se dérouler là bas, mais je connaissais mon premier stop en arrivant : le domicile de Richard Castle.

Il était à présent l'heure de partir, je prenais mes billets imprimés et je les glissais dans mon passeport. Celui-ci n'était pas à mon nom, car je n'avais pas fait que changer de ville et d'Etat il y a 15 ans, j'avais également changé d'identité. J'avais commandé un taxi pour me rendre à l'aéroport. Après avoir enregistré mon bagage et avant d'embarquer je me promenais dans l'aéroport, incapable de rester assise dans la zone d'attente des voyageurs.

Enfin les passagers du vol à destination de New-York furent appelés. Je m'asseyais à ma place et attachais ma ceinture. Le vol allait durer un peu plus de 5 heures, alors une fois l'avion dans les airs, je sortais les deux articles que j'avais imprimés la veille et les relisais. Je commençais par celui concernant la disparition de ma fille et me penchais ensuite une nouvelle fois sur le dossier portant sur Bracken. La lecture ne m'occupa pas plus d'une demi-heure, lorsque les hôtesses et stewards commencèrent leurs balais dans l'avion avec un charriot de rafraîchissements. Je demandais une eau pétillante et la buvais tout en étant perdue dans mes songes.

C'était mon rêve le plus cher que de retrouver la famille que j'avais abandonnée il y a maintenant 15 ans. Mais j'aurai préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis mon départ. Roy Montgomery m'avait donné des nouvelles jusqu'à sa mort. Mais après je n'en avais plus eu aucune. Je n'avais que les journaux pour m'informer parfois mais c'était très rare. C'est par la presse que j'avais appris que ma fille s'était faite tirer dessus aux funérailles de Roy ou était la muse de l'écrivain Richard Castle.

J'appréciais beaucoup cet auteur et ses romans. Et savoir qu'il avait choisi ma fille comme source d'inspiration m'avait plu. Tout naturellement j'avais lu les romans de la saga des Nikki Heat. C'était de la substitution, j'avais l'impression ainsi d'être un peu avec elle. Dans les lignes de l'auteur et sous les traits du personnage de fiction, je reconnaissais souvent ma Katie. Et au-delà de ça, à travers ses livres, Richard Castle m'avait permis de découvrir la femme qu'elle était devenue depuis ma disparition, avec ses blessures. Grâce à cela j'avais eu le sentiment de me rapprocher d'elle. Ce n'était naturellement pas suffisant, mais ces lectures avaient réussi à me faire temporairement oublier tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi.

Ma fille n'était pas la seule que j'avais laissée derrière moi. Il y avait mon Jim, l'amour de toute ma vie. Jamais je n'avais réussi à l'oublier et je n'avais pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de refaire ma vie avec un autre homme, avoir un autre enfant. J'aurai eu l'impression de les trahir. Roy m'avait aussi donné des nouvelles de lui. Je savais qu'il avait sombré dans l'alcool pendant plusieurs années, que notre fille l'avait sorti de l'alcoolisme et qu'il s'était sevré. Roy n'avait pas évoqué la fréquentation d'une autre femme. Pourtant, j'aurai aimé quelque part qu'il refasse sa vie. Même si au fond de moi, j'étais émue que malgré toutes ces années il me soit resté fidèle.

A Seattle je m'étais seulement trouvé une activité professionnelle qui me plaisait. Mon métier d'avocate me passionnait trop pour l'abandonner, je voulais garder quelque chose de la vie à laquelle je renonçais. Si je choisissais de ne plus plaider pour ne figurer dans aucun journal, je faisais du conseil dans une association et aidait ceux qui venaient frapper à ma porte. C'était bien différent de ce que je faisais à New-York, mais cela m'apportait beaucoup de satisfaction. J'aimais aider mon prochain et établir vérité et justice.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons bientôt amorcer notre descente sur New-York. Veuillez attacher vos ceintures. A New-York il est actuellement 14 heures et la température ambiante est de 18 degrés." L'annonce me sortit totalement de mes songes et je bouclais de nouveau ma ceinture, suivant les consignes données par l'hôtesse de l'air. Lorsque l'avion s'immobilisa, j'attendais avant de me lever. Je savais qu'il était inutile de se précipiter comme la plupart des gens. Quand la file se désengorgea je quittais mon siège et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je récupérais mon bagage quelques minutes plus tard et attrapais un taxi pour me rendre chez Richard Castle.

Roy m'avait communiqué son adresse en cas de problème le jour de sa mort. Il devait savoir ce qui allait se passer et m'avait dit de me référer à lui si j'en avais un jour besoin. Le trajet en taxi dura une trentaine de minutes. Je me sentais toute chose de me retrouver à New-York, des frissons s'emparant de moi. Comme un touriste venant dans la ville pour la première fois, j'étais collée à la vitre observant avec une impatiente curiosité. En sortant du taxi j'expirais profondément, me préparant à sortir de mon silence.

Durant la montée en ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage que m'avait indiqué le portier, une quantité phénoménale de pensées affluaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment allait réagir cet homme. Je ne le connaissais qu'en tant que romancier. Comment allait-il m'accueillir, alors qu'il me pensait morte depuis de nombreuses années. Mais j'étais tellement déterminée à retrouver ma fille que même ces craintes ne me ralentiraient pas. J'étais enfin devant la porte de l'appartement et appuyais sur la sonnette. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, ainsi je m'annonçais aussitôt pour ne pas créer un malaise :

- Bonjour désolée de vous déranger. Je suis...

Il me coupa aussitôt d'une voix presque mécanique et claire.

- Inutile de me dire qui vous êtes. Même si cela défie toute logique, vous êtes Johanna Beckett, la mère de Kate.

J'étais étonnée qu'il me démasque tout de suite. Après tout, peut être avait-il vu quelques photos de moi avec Katie, mais elles avaient tout de même 15 ans. Son visage marquait un étonnement certain, même s'il s'efforçait de le masquer par correction. Néanmoins, ce qui me frappait par dessous tout c'est la fatigue qu'il affichait. J'avais vu des photos de lui dans les tabloïds ou encore sur la quatrième de couverte de ses romans, et il était plutôt bel homme. Mais là ses traits étaient marqués très nettement, ses yeux étaient ornés de cernes violacées. C'était l'inquiétude qui était marquée au fer rouge sur son fasciés.

- Entrez je vous en prie Madame Beckett, dit-il m'invitant d'un signe de la main à pénétrer dans son appartement.

Il était très courtois, respectueux et distingué, ce que j'appréciais beaucoup. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon avant de me demander :

- Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire?

- Non je vous remercie, peut être plus tard, fis-je en esquissant un sourire. Vous devez vous poser plein de questions à mon sujet je suppose.

- En effet, même si je crois connaître la raison de votre présence ici.

- Katie, fis-je en acquiesçant lui confirmant qu'il avait vu juste. J'ai vu l'article dans l'Hérald et je suis tout de suite venue ici.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi venir me voir moi?

J'étais quelque peu surprise que ce soit une de ses premières questions. Néanmoins je répondais à sa demande.

- Roy Montgomery m'avait donné votre nom disant que je devais m'adresser à vous si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose à ma fille. Quelles sont les nouvelles?

Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis mon arrivée mais j'avais réussi à me retenir jusque là.

- L'enquête se poursuit répondit-il, mais nous n'avons que très peu d'indications sur les circonstances de la disparition de votre fille. Même si ses coéquipiers et mois avons une idée bien précise.

- Bracken? Fis-je en le coupant.

Il acquiesça de la tête. J'avais vu son visage se contracter lorsque j'avais prononcé le nom du sénateur.

- Et elle n'avance officiellement que partiellement.

- Pour quelle raison?

- Car notre capitaine ignore l'affaire Bracken. Elle ne sait pas qu'il a ordonné votre mort ou tenté d'ôter la vie de votre fille.

- Mais pourquoi? M'étonnais-je.

- Kate n'a pas voulu lui dire, car cela l'aurait obligé à expliquer toutes les ramifications de l'affaire à Gates, et cela aurait impliqué Montgomery. Et elle voulait le protéger, ne pas entacher sa mémoire.

Je souris à l'entente de ces propos ce qui n'échappa pas à mon hôte.

- Votre fille est extraordinaire.

Sa voix avait changé de tonalité en évoquant Katie et j'avais pu ressentir de l'admiration et du respect envers elle. Décidemment, je me prenais à apprécier autant l'homme que le romancier.

- Mais ses coéquipiers et moi, reprit-il, sommes sur la piste Bracken officieusement.

- Pourquoi le soupçonnez-vous?

- Je vous retourne la question Madame.

- Parce que ça ne peut être que lui, répondis-je comme une évidence. Et appelez-moi Johanna s'il vous plaît.

Il me retourna un sourire même si ses yeux restaient tristes. C'était un très bel homme, qui semblait prendre très soin de lui. Sa chemise était impeccablement repassée, il était rasé de près et avait tous les airs d'un homme qui faisait attention à son apparence. Le genre d'homme qu'une mère souhaitait pour sa fille. Et étant la maman de Katie, je ne dérogeais pas à cette règle.

- Très bien, puis-je à présent vous offrir quelque chose à boire Johanna?

- Vous insistez Monsieur Castle...

- Richard je vous prie. Alors? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Je prendrais bien un café si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Aucunement, je vais vous accompagner. J'en ai tout à fait besoin d'un aussi.

Sur ce il se leva, se rendant dans la cuisine qui communiquait avec le salon. Pendant qu'il était occupé à préparer nos boissons, je scrutais les lieux, trouvant l'appartement classieux et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. J'admirais le mur de livres qui semblait faire séparation avec une autre partie de l'appartement. Je ne le connaissais depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais je me sentais étrangement bien dans cet appartement. Je me demandais intérieurement combien de personnes vivaient dans cet endroit, si le romancier partageait la vie de quelqu'un. Il avait noirci de nombreuses pages de tabloïd et de journaux à propos de sa vie sentimentale. Mais depuis quelques années il semblait se faire beaucoup plus discret. C'est bien simple depuis que la presse avait relaté sa séparation avec son éditrice et ex-femme, je n'avais rien vu circuler sur lui.

Tout en m'interrogeant mentalement sur la situation amoureuse de mon hôte, mes yeux continuaient de parcourir la pièce. Et ils s'arrêtèrent sur la table basse qui était devant moi. Le dessus n'était que très peu embarrassé, seule l'édition du Times de ce jour était posée dessus sans être dépliée. En dessous il y avait un certain nombre de revues parfaitement rangées et un objet qui ne semblait pas se trouver à sa place. En effet, à côté des magazines un rouge à lèvres était abandonné. Cet élément venait me renseigner et il était fort probable que ce maquillage appartienne à la compagne de l'écrivain. Ce n'était pas étonnant, il était bel homme et fortuné. Ce n'était pas tout, mais si on ajoutait son charme et sa distinction ; cela commençait à faire un certain nombre d'atouts. Devant ce constat, j'essayais à regrets de me convaincre qu'après tout il y avait d'autres hommes pour ma Katie. Il revint dans le salon avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées nos boissons et le posa sur la table. Il y avait également un petit pot de lait légèrement chauffé et différents types de sucres, je souriais en voyant un pot portant une étiquette "sucre vanillé".

- Je ne savais pas comment vous le preniez dit-il semblant se justifier de tous les pots sur le plateau.

Je mettais un peu de lait et saupoudrais le mélange de sucre vanillé avant de remuer le liquide avec ma cuiller. Il eut un nouveau sourire en disant :

- Vous le prenez comme votre fille.

Je remarquais qu'il buvait le sien noir, comme Jim. Mon cœur pulsa à la pensée de mon époux. Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans un silence relatif mais aucunement gênant, pendant que nous dégustions notre café. Une fois celui-ci finit je relançais notre discussion.

- Je pense tout comme vous que c'est Bracken qui est derrière la disparition de ma fille. Mais n'enquêtait-elle pas sur une affaire qui pourrait être à l'origine de son absence soudaine?

- Non nous n'étions sur aucune affaire en particulier ces derniers temps. Et puis il y a un autre élément qui entre en jeu.

- Lequel? M'enquis-je impatiente.

- Il y a quelques semaines, la fille de Bracken est venue nous trouver commissariat pour prévenir Kate que son père en avait après elle. Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, elle disparaît alors que l'on vient d'apprendre qu'il se présentait au poste de gouverneur. C'est tout sauf un hasard si vous voulez mon avis.

J'acquiesçais, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs ce croisement qui m'avait fait quitter Seattle à toute vitesse.

- Qu'avez-vous sur Bracken?

- Pas assez d'éléments je le regrette. Malheureusement, les dossiers conservés par Montgomery et incriminant Bracken ont été détruits pendant une explosion. Grâce aux morceaux nous avons pu trouver un numéro de compte bancaire et le tracer. Il avait été clos depuis de nombreuses années, mais prouvait que le sénateur avait reçu des pots de vin. Néanmoins, nous avons réussi à accumuler quelques éléments. Cela ne suffit pas pour le renverser mais c'est une première pierre à l'édifice.

- N'ayez crainte Richard, concernant les preuves j'ai de quoi le faire tomber. Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas notre priorité. Serait-il possible que je consulte les éléments que vous avez pu réunir?

- Bien sûr, j'en ai une copie dans mon bureau. En fait nous en avons tous une copie. Avec lui, il semblerait que les dossiers importants finissent toujours par disparaître alors nous avons pris des précautions. Et si jamais les photocopies finissaient par s'évanouir, j'ai tout stocké sur un serveur sécurisé.

Ses propos m'amusèrent, il raisonnait comme un flic ou un avocat. Cela expliquait certainement pourquoi ses romans étaient si bien ficelés.

- Peut-on? Demandais-je.

- Bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Il se leva du canapé et je prenais sa suite. Il alla vers le mur de livres et ouvrit la porte de séparation m'invitant à entrer dans son antre. Il alla directement à son bureau ouvrant un tiroir fermé à clef et commença à fouiller dedans. Pendant ce temps là, je reprenais mon activité de tout à l'heure consistant à observer les lieux. Comme ce que je connaissais de l'appartement, le bureau était meublé avec élégance et goût. Je notais qu'il était extrêmement bien rangé. Soudain je fus intriguée par la présence d'une arme et d'une plaque sur le bureau de l'écrivain. Il était toujours en train de chercher ses dossiers dans le tiroir, posant de temps en temps une pochette cartonnée sur la surface sans néanmoins relever la tête. Je continuais à fixer le pistolet et l'insigne et trop curieuse je finis par lui demander :

- Que faites-vous avec une arme et un badge Richard?

- Oh! Ca ce n'est rien, c'est Kate qui laisse tout le temps traîner son glock et sa plaque n'importe où. Mais comme je suis maladroit je préfère le mettre en lieu sûr. Il y a bien assez d'accidents domestiques surtout quand l'on vit avec une femme aussi téméraire que Kate.

Très absorbé par sa fouille, il ne s'était certainement pas rendu compte de la bombe qu'il avait lâchée et de ce que cela m'apprenait. J'étais scotchée par la nouvelle qu'il venait de m'apprendre et restais sans voix. Je l'entendis dire "et voilà" en posant une dernière pochette sur le bureau et ce n'est qu'en constatant mon air ébahi qu'il sembla prendre conscience de sa confession. Il se pinça la lèvre après avoir laissé échappé un "oups" paraissant à présent plus qu'embarrassé. Sa gêne eut le mérite de me faire rire de bon cœur. Il avait tout d'un enfant trop bavard qui venait de divulguer un secret qu'il avait promis de garder et je trouvais ça tout à fait charmant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sûrement plus pour briser le silence qu'en raison d'une démangeaison soudaine. Ayant de la sympathie pour lui et étant plutôt que ravie d'apprendre que ma Katie partageait sa vie je lui dis d'une voix bienveillante :

- J'aurai fini par l'apprendre de toute manière et croyez-moi j'en suis très heureuse.

- Ah oui? rétorqua-t-il presque surpris.

- Oui il faudrait être d'un autre monde pour ne pas voir à quel point vous tenez à ma fille. Vous la respectez, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que vous l'admirez. C'est certain vous l'aimez. Et vous voyez, c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour une mère.

- Merci Madame Beckett, répondit-il avec un petit sourire qu'il tenta de cacher.

- Johanna!

- Oui pardon.

Nous eûmes un échange de regards complices. N'oubliant pas ce pourquoi nous étions venus dans son bureau il prit les dossiers et m'invita à retourner dans le salon. De nouveau assis il me dit :

- Il va falloir que l'on mette en commun tout ce que nous savons sur Bracken. Mais si vous êtes d'accord, avant ça je pense qu'il est préférable que j'appelle le reste de l'équipe. Comme ça vous nous raconterez tout ce que vous savez sur lui et bien sûr comment vous avez survécu, j'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre ça.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas posé ces questions avant. Il attendait que l'on fasse une réunion avec le groupe resserré qui était autour de ma fille et ainsi, je n'aurai pas à relater mon histoire plusieurs fois. J'étais impatiente à l'idée de rencontrer ses collègues de travail à qui elle semblait particulièrement tenir et c'est pourquoi je lui répondais :

- Cela ne me dérange aucunement Richard, vous pouvez les appeler.

- Parfait, je reviens tout de suite.

Son visage était toujours marqué, mais avec l'action la fatigue ne semblait plus peser autant sur son corps et c'est donc à vive allure qu'il leva, se rendant dans son bureau afin de passer son coup de fil.

Pendant ce temps là, je reprenais mon exploration visuelle du loft. C'est donc ici qu'habitait ma fille. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé un compagnon de vie, d'autant plus que son choix s'était porté sur cet homme. Il était très loin des petits amis qu'elle avait eu étant plus jeune. Et ceci n'était pas pour me déplaire considérant ses fréquentations de l'époque! Katie nous en avait fait voir à son père et moi des vertes et des pas mûres pendant son adolescence. Elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes de drogues, de délinquance ou de scolarité, mais elle avait traversé une période que l'on pouvait qualifier de rebelle. Notre fille s'était passionnée pour les conduites à risques en nous harcelant pour avoir une moto. Jim et moi étions contre, et pour la dissuader lui avions dit que nous ne lui achèterions pas un tel engin. Mais c'était mal connaître notre enfant, Kate était semblable à Attila le Hun quand elle souhaitait quelque chose1. Ainsi elle avait travaillé toutes ces années de lycée pour pouvoir s'offrir cette Harley Softail. Et à chaque fois qu'elle était montée dessus j'avais eu des sueurs froides.

Mon hôte fit son retour dans le salon m'informant de son appel.

- Ils arrivent d'ici quelques temps.

- Parfait. En attendant Richard, pourquoi ne me parleriez-vous pas un plus de ma fille, autour d'un nouveau café si vous le voulez bien.

Il hocha la tête, affichant une mine amusée.

- C'est dans les gênes la caféine chez les Beckett, dit-il en esquissant un sourire tout en s'emparant de nos deux tasses.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça?

- Kate est une grande amatrice et consommatrice de café.

Je devais avouer que cela ne m'étonnait pas beaucoup.

- Elle en a bu très tôt vous savez. Son père et moi en consommions beaucoup et dès l'âge de 15 ans elle s'y est mise. Je suppose que nous l'avons un peu influencée à ce niveau là.

- L'empreinte de vous et votre mari est bien visible chez Kate : bien sûr le café, mais aussi la justice.

Je l'avais suivi dans le coin cuisine cette fois-ci. Cela nous permettait de continuer notre conversation d'une manière moins distante que tout à l'heure. Après tout il était passé du statut d'étranger à membre de la famille en quelques heures. Je revenais avec lui dans le salon et nous nous assîmes avec nos tasses.

- Alors Katie et vous? M'enquis-je ne pouvant plus contenir ma curiosité.

- Oui Kate et moi fit-il en écho, légèrement hésitant.

Après tout il rencontrait sa belle-mère pour la première fois, c'était une situation très comique pour moi.

- J'avais appris par la presse que vous l'aviez choisie comme muse mais j'ignorais que vous étiez si proche de votre inspiration.

- Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis un peu plus d'un an. Avant cela je l'ai ennuyée sur son lieu de travail, puis nous sommes devenus amis.

- Et vous n'avez pas officialisé cette relation?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser des questions, j'aimais beaucoup la façon dont il parlait de ma fille, emplie d'admiration et d'amour.

- Non, pour l'instant nous gardons les médias à l'écart. Votre une fille est très secrète vous savez, et figurer en page 6 n'est pas exactement son rêve le plus cher. Il est sûr que nous aurons à le faire avec le mariage à un moment donné.

J'ouvrais la bouche stupéfaite par la nouvelle information qu'il venait de laisser filtrer, un peu comme tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait dévoilé sa relation avec ma fille.

- Pardon ? fis-je marquant verbalement ma surprise.

- Oups encore, rétorqua-t-il alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge.

- Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes fiancé à ma fille.

- Et bien oui, depuis quelques mois. Et puisque je vous confesse tout de par ma volonté ou non, elle a emménagé ici depuis son retour de Washington.

Depuis que nous parlions d'elle toute la fatigue qui pesait sur lui semblait s'être évaporée. Ses yeux pétillaient et je réalisais à quel point ils étaient bleus.

- Richard, auriez-vous une photo de ma fille à me montrer ? La dernière que j'ai vue c'était dans l'Hérald après les funérailles de Roy…

Je retenais une vague de peine à l'évocation de mon ami disparu.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant dit-il en sortant son Iphone de sa poche de jean.

Il manipula son téléphone quelques secondes avant de me le tendre. Et je revis le visage de ma Katie, deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Mon Dieu elle était magnifique. Bien sûr une mère trouvait toujours son enfant adorable, mais en étant plus qu'objective elle était resplendissante. La jeune fille que j'avais laissée derrière moi avait fait place à une femme magnifique.

- Elle est sublime n'est-ce pas me dit-il semblant lire dans mes pensées. Vous pouvez faire défiler les photos, il y en a plusieurs.

Ainsi je parcourais les clichés de la galerie et mon émerveillement ne cessait pas. Elle avait fait pousser ses cheveux qui étaient ondulés. La voir ainsi en photo tout en étant chez son fiancé dans des situations quotidiennes que j'avais manqué pendant 15 ans était incroyable. S'il n'y avait pas l'inquiétude de sa disparition, j'aurai pu dire que je vivais un rêve éveillée.

- Vous disiez qu'elle était partie à Washington tout à l'heure, intervins-je en ne quittant pas les photos des yeux.

- Oui elle a eu...

La sonnerie du loft coupa court à sa phrase, les collègues de ma fille étaient arrivés. Notre conversation allait donc s'arrêter là, du moins pour le moment. J'avais encore plein de questions à poser à Richard.

* * *

_Référence utilisée :_

1. Martha parlant d'Alexis (Episode 3, Saison 3)

_**A lundi pour la suite!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hellooooooooo lecteurs!**_

_**Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre dans le rituel du lundi! On vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous vos retours sur cette histoire qui semble vous plaire autant que nous aimons l'écrire. D'ailleurs ce week-end nous nous sommes dits sur les chapitres qu'on écrivait qu'on approchait presque déjà de la fin! Mais voilà peut être que nous aurons une autre idée de fic à quatre mains d'ici là avec la saison 6! En tout cas on vit une superbe aventure avec cette histoire et la partager avec vous est tout simplement génial. Comme toutes les semaines on passe aux remerciements plus personnels et d'ici là bonne lecture!**_

_** adrian009 : Merci nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant.**_

_** Thigui : Waouh tout ça?! Merci beaucoup pour tout! On y travaille, mais l'écriture à deux est plutôt stimulante et ça nous permet de nous corriger et de nous compléter. A très vite pour lire ton avis!**_

_** lille76 : Attila le Hun, une des répliques cultes de Martha! Oui on connaît bien et c'est toujours un plaisir de repasser un morceau d'épisode pour avoir la réplique exacte! On bosse dur^^ Merci pour ton commentaire très appréciateur.**_

_** Ewilan : Oui il faut qu'ils la retrouvent! C'est génial que "notre" Johanna te plaise en tout cas. On essaie de continuer sur la même lancée! **_

_** NonnaSo : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Il nous paraissait intéressant de creuser un peu qui était Johanna avant de l'amener dans l'histoire car c'est un personnage intéressant et aussi dans l'optique que ça ne paraisse pas si étrange de la voir vivante. Donc on est super contents que ça semble fluide et que la lecture soit agréable. Voici la suite, en espérant que tu adhères toujours autant.**_

_** Pandora60 : Que tu aies été surprise est une bonne chose pour nous! Maintenant on souhaite que l'explication va lever toutes les questions que tu te poses. Oui Castle est en danger, à vrai dire ils le sont tous. Mais on sait comment il agit quand Kate est menacée! C'est aussi ceci qu'on a voulu exploiter dans cette histoire. Pour ce qui est du 6x2 c'est certain qu'il y a moins de moments Caskett comme dans le 6x1, mais on a réellement apprécié tous ses regards qui ne trompent pas. Elle montre son attachement différemment, par exemple lorsque McCord lui demande comment va Castle et qu'elle lui répond "Mieux que moi", c'est tout de même assez fort. Et puis on sent comment Marlowe amène subtilement le retour de Beckett à New-York. Donc tu n'as pas tort mais on a adoré la deuxième partie aussi! **_

_** LilyPierce : Chaque semaine c'est un plaisir renouvelé de lire tes pavés. Oula côté impression tu nous mets un peu la pression là! On espère que ce que nous exposons te conviendra alors. C'est pour que tu reprennes ton souffle qu'on ne publie qu'un chapitre par semaine! Mais plaisanterie à part on s'est un peu donné comme ordre qu'il y ait vraiment beaucoup d'action. Après certains chapitres sont et seront plus narratifs mais car c'est nécessaire aussi pour l'histoire. Pour ton instinct tu découvriras s'il a vu juste dans quelques chapitres! Nous avons aussi hâte d'être à lundi pour avoir ta réaction à notre nouveau chapitre. Le meilleur pour toi aussi.**_

_** angelye : Ce n'est pas la première mais on est absolument ravis que ça te plaise! Oui c'est un personnage fascinant et c'est assez plaisant de prendre son point de vue à l'écriture car comme pour Bracken vu qu'on ne connaît pas trop d'elle on a une certaine marge de manœuvre sur le personnage. En tout cas tu la reverras!**_

_** Sandtoul : Waouh merci tout simplement. Une fois de plus on prend vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et à la partager. De savoir qu'on fait du bon boulot à vos yeux c'est réellement super. Dans ce chapitre on va en savoir un peu plus sur l'intrigue autour de l'affaire Johanna Beckett. Et tu nous laisses des reviews comme ça quand tu veux, ça fait un peu le même effet que les épinards pour Popeye!**_

_** Saluki8 : Tant mieux si tu ne t'y attendais pas et on espère te surprendre encore, jusqu'au bout de cette histoire. Pou les retrouivailles ce n'est pas exactement pour tout de suite! Merci en tout cas.**_

_** Guest : Trop bien ton enthousiasme!**_

_** DrWeaver : On aime le Castle gamin et qui même dans les situations dramatiques arrive à nous faire sourire. C'est une des bonnes recettes de Marlowe et nous sommes contents si on peut lui arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville! **_

_** Audrey1986 : Pour Kate il faudra attendre encore un peu! Et pour le débarquement de Johanna on a voulu rester mystérieux et ce n'est pas la dernière surprise que nous avons dans le chapeau. Toujours un plaisir de découvrir ta review chaque semaine. **_

_** Solealuna (x2) : Faudrait savoir tu nous hais ou tu nous adores? :p Merci encore pour tes reviews toujours passionnées et tes impressions sur les chapitres. On adore! Bisous.**_

_**Sans laisser de traces… **_

_**Chapitre 6, Javier Esposito.**_

- Javier, si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses ici tout de suite je te promets que je viendrais te chercher !

A cette phrase prononcée sur un ton plus qu'équivoque je ne pus empêcher un sourire taquin de prendre place sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts se crispaient sur la tasse de thé fumante que je tenais.

- Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais, je ne te savais pas si accro à mon corps, chica ! Lançais-je avant de poser la seconde tasse contenant du café sur le plateau à côté d'une assiette remplie de confiseries en tout genre et de m'en emparer pour le monter à l'étage.

Je grimpais les marches deux à deux, pressé de retrouver celle qui je le savais attendait impatiemment mon retour dans le lit à ses côtés. Arrivant à l'entrée de la chambre en question je poussais la porte du pied pour entrer et la vision me tira un sourire. Ma compagne se trouvait assise dans mon grand lit, enroulée dans la couverture légère qui parait le drap et elle arborait un visage mécontent.

- Tu en as mis du temps, m'accusa-t-elle alors que je déposais le plateau sur la table de nuit.

Lui lançant un regard amusé je m'asseyais à ses côtés, penchant la tête pour poser un baiser dans son cou offert. Elle me présenta ses lèvres sur lesquelles je posais les miennes, avide de ses baisers. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces contre ma bouche et je passais une main à l'arrière de son crane pour presser notre baiser, glissant avec son accord ma langue contre la sienne. Ce baiser nous tira un gémissement commun qui s'étouffa aussitôt dans notre échange et à bout de souffle ma partenaire se détacha de moi, les joues en feu.

- Est-ce un bon rattrapage Mademoiselle Parish ? Demandais-je en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mon doigt, observant ses yeux pétillants de malice qui semblaient foncés de désir.

- Ca peut aller.

Sa moue boudeuse me fit sourire, c'était un sacré bout de femme tout de même. Un caractère pimenté, des remarques cinglantes et une passion sans limite c'était ce que j'aimais tout particulièrement chez elle. Outre son incroyable honnêteté qui ne plaisait pas forcément à tous selon les circonstances, bien entendu.

- Remarque que je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner dis-je en montrant du menton le plateau qui reposait sagement sur la table de nuit.

Elle tourna les yeux vers les mets que j'avais apportés et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres gonflées de mes baisers.

- Tu connais vraiment tous mes points faibles !

Elle s'empara d'une confiserie française que j'avais acheté la veille et décongelé ce matin, mordant dedans à pleine dents. Lanie avait un faible pour tout ce qui était français, notamment en matière de gastronomie. C'est d'ailleurs en raison de cet attrait que nous avions dîné dans un restaurant français à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin il y a quelques mois. Je lui tendis ensuite sa tasse de thé dans laquelle elle but à petite gorgées alors que je faisais de même de mon côté, réservant cependant les mets solides à ma compagne qui avait une faim de loup après la nuit aphrodisiaque que nous venions de passer. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre Lanie de venir chez moi la veille, je savais qu'elle se faisait énormément de soucis pour Kate depuis sa disparition et avait par conséquent repoussé notre rendez-vous à deux reprises. Cependant je ne supportais pas de la voir se morfondre de la sorte et étant moi-même très affecté, j'avais insisté jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Nous étions allés au cinéma voir un thriller plutôt remarquable selon les critiques mais dont je n'avais pas capté une miette, trop obnubilé par la déesse à côté de moi avec laquelle j'avais fait des folies avant de rentrer à mon appartement où j'avais préparé un copieux dîner. J'avais remarqué à plusieurs reprises ses yeux tristes et la culpabilité qu'elle semblait éprouver à prendre du bon temps alors que son amie était porté disparue, cependant nous ne pouvions rien faire de plus si ce n'était laisser nos portables allumés ce que nous avions bien entendu veillé à faire malgré nos activités ludiques au clair de lune.

- J'ai appris à les repérer oui, soufflais-je alors qu'elle entamait une deuxième pâtisserie, heureux de voir que la culpabilité dans ses yeux avait disparue ne serait-ce que pour un petit laps de temps.

Buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa tasse de thé qu'elle finit par la même occasion elle planta son regard dans le mien, arborant une nouvelle fois ce sujet tant épineux auquel je pensais quelques secondes avant à peine.

- Nos téléphones n'ont pas sonné cette nuit, ils n'ont toujours pas de nouvelles de Kate.

Son ton était redevenu grave et même si notre nudité enlevait quelque peu de sérieux à la scène elle n'en était pas moins dramatique.

- Je sais, Lanie. Crois-moi ils nous appelleront s'ils ont quoi que ce soit…

- Mais ils n'ont rien, fit-elle en secouant la tête, dépitée. Tu as déjà entendu les enquêteurs, ils disent que lorsque l'on ne retrouve pas une personne disparue dans les 72 heures les chances qu'elle soit encore en vie sont minimes.

Ne sachant que répondre j'avalais difficilement la rasade de café que j'avais en bouche et posais ma tasse sur la table de nuit opposée. C'était toujours moins facile d'apporter du réconfort à quelqu'un du métier. Même si elle n'était pas flic, Lanie nous côtoyait assez pour ne pas adhérer au discours rassurant que l'on pouvait servir parfois aux proches d'une personne disparue. Et à vrai dire je ne me sentais pas capable de lui dire ces fausses paroles réconfortantes, nous étions bien trop impliqués avec la victime.

- Tu sais que ça me fait aussi mal qu'à toi bébé. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose, tu sais que Beckett est comme une sœur pour moi.

J'avais été dans l'armée avant d'intégrer les forces de police, aussi il m'était arrivé de perdre des hommes. Cela avait toujours été une rude épreuve cependant nous étions engagés et nous savions à quoi nous attendre une fois le papier signé. Cependant, en entrant dans la police j'avais bêtement pensé que tout ceci s'arrêterait, que je n'aurais plus à endurer ces vies prises ou même arrachées devant mes yeux mais ce monde restait le même et j'avais déjà perdu des coéquipiers innocents. Nous étions là pour rétablir l'ordre dans une population et nous étions les plus touchés par ces meurtres sous prétexte que nous détenions des armes à feu et arrêtions des petits voyous qui ne comprenaient pas que nous leur rendions service au final. Alors la disparition de ma coéquipière depuis de longues années m'avait fait un choc dont je ne me remettais toujours pas.

Au début de ma collaboration avec Beckett, je n'avais forcément été ravi par ce poste que l'on m'imposait. J'étais précédemment dans l'armée qui était un univers à 95% masculin. Aussi me trouver sous les ordres d'une femme qui à première vue m'avait semblé plus être une gamine capricieuse à la soif de vengeance intarissable qu'autre chose m'avait passablement énervé. A côté d'elle, j'avais combattu au péril de ma vie en Irak. Autant dire que cette affectation m'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur les premières semaines. Puis, petit à petit je m'étais aperçu que cette femme n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle laissait transparaître et j'avais découvert en elle une enquêtrice hors pair, prête à tous les sacrifices pour rendre justice. Il était cependant trop tôt pour que je l'avoue à voix haute et il avait fallu qu'elle me ridiculise en public lors de l'arrestation d'un suspect en le rattrapant sans difficultés alors qu'il m'avait semé quelques secondes auparavant pour que j'admette finalement que ce n'était pas simplement une bonne femme amatrice de sensations fortes. Non, c'était une enquêtrice née et une Lieutenant avisée, qui à partir de ce moment fut un modèle de force et de courage pour moi, devenant comme un membre de ma famille à part entière sous les traits d'une petite sœur que je tenais à protéger malgré les raclées qu'elle pouvait donner aux garçons qui s'approchaient trop près.

- Je sais Javi, soupira ma compagne en posant une main sur la mienne, recouvrant ma peau de ses doigts fins et délicats.

Je baissais les yeux vers cette connexion simple mais pourtant essentielle à cet instant précis et remerciais silencieusement Lanie du regard, qui me rendit la pareille avec un petit sourire sincère. C'était tellement précieux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter dans la vie, avec qui l'on pouvait partager les bons moments mais aussi les plus difficiles, comme à présent. Approchant une nouvelle fois mon visage du sien je m'apprêtais à lui donner un baiser tout en murmurant une phrase qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines déjà.

- Lanie, je t'…

La sonnerie de mon téléphone brisa net ce moment de tendresse qui s'était créé entre nous, faisant voler en éclat la bulle dans laquelle nous étions tous les deux et qui nous coupait totalement du monde.

- Ton téléphone, murmura Lanie en me le tendant.

Son visage était crispé et j'y décelais une frustration peut-être égale à la mienne, ayant sûrement deviné ce que j'allais lui annoncer. Mais aujourd'hui rien n'était plus important qu'un éventuel conflit. Nous aurions tout le temps pour d'autres moments comme celui-ci une fois Beckett retrouvée. Je quittais le visage de ma compagne des yeux pour les poser sur mon écran où l'identité de l'appelant me tira un soupir de rage.

- Ryan, fis-je en décrochant, j'espère que tu as une très bonne raison de m'appeler sinon je te jure que ta fille ne connaîtra son père qu'au travers des albums souvenirs et les récits de tes amis fidèles !

Un petit silence gêné se fit au bout du fil pendant quelques instants mais il fut bien vite remplacé par la voix pressante de mon ami et partenaire qui ne prit pas du tout au sérieux ma menace.

- Castle a appelé, expliqua-t-il rapidement. Il a dit de venir le plus rapidement possible, selon lui c'est très urgent et il y a une vie en jeu.

Aussitôt alerté je me redressais comme un automate. Dans mon crâne un déclic retenit, j'étais quasiment sûr que lorsque Castle parlait de la sorte ce n'était pas pour faire une blague contrairement à d'habitude, la situation grave ne s'y prêtant pas de toute manière. Remerciant mon collègue je raccrochais précipitamment et sortis du lit, informant Lanie.

- Castle semble avoir du nouveau, il nous a demandé de nous rendre au loft le plus rapidement possible.

Bien entendu il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour sauter elle aussi hors du lit et se diriger vers le fauteuil situé dans le coin de la pièce pour y récupérer ses vêtements que j'avais soigneusement rassemblés ce matin, de peur d'avoir à les chercher trop longtemps si nous avions à partir vite. Un signe du destin, sans doute.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard nous étions fins prêts, certes pas douchés mais la vie de notre amie était en jeu, il était donc hors de question de gaspiller du temps précieux inutilement. Je n'avais pas demandé à Ryan s'il passait nous prendre mais comme la connexion s'installait entre nous sans paroles, quand nous sortîmes de l'immeuble il attendait déjà, stationné avec sa belle voiture grise et prêt à démarrer. Lorsque nous fûmes assis à ses côtés et qu'il démarra en trombe, je songeais que notre empressement soudain rendait cette scène très « thriller » (peut-être était-ce dans le film de la veille ?) et sur un tout autre registre que les cheveux de Lanie qui n'étaient pas coiffés lui donnaient un air sauvage et sexy ce qui lui allait à merveille. Dans une situation normale je me serais baffé intérieurement de penser de la sorte alors que nous étions en plein moment d'action mais je n'étais qu'un homme, et des bribes de la nuit passée me revenaient en mémoire sans que je puisse les empêcher.

Nous fûmes en bas de l'appartement de Castle en moins de 5 minutes, ceci dit je ne doutais pas de la dizaine de lois que nous venions d'enfreindre avec notre course folle. Heureusement que nous portions un badge, auquel cas la facture aurait été sans doute salée à la fin du mois. Je saluais rapidement le portier qui nous ouvrit, nous reconnaissant sûrement car il ne posa aucune question et appela directement l'ascenseur. Alors que nous étions tous les trois plantés devant les portes en fer de la machine à attendre que celle-ci veuille bien arriver, aucun son ne fut échangé. Je me doutais que toutes les pensées étaient tournées à cet instant vers Kate, chez tous une lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer de plein feu et pour ma part mon cœur battait la chamade. Pris d'un élan de romantisme, ce qui était plutôt rare chez moi je devais l'avouer, je m'emparais discrètement de la main de Lanie qui me jeta un coup d'œil chaleureux, confirmant ainsi mon intuition. Nous attendions tous beaucoup de cette réunion à l'improviste.

Une fois que la cage de fer nous eut déposés sur le palier du loft de Castle, je m'avançais pour frapper énergiquement à la porte, sachant que mon coéquipier écrivain nous attendait sûrement de pied ferme de l'autre côté et que la sonnette ne serait donc pas nécessaire. Mes pensées furent confirmées lorsque Castle ouvrit la porte, nous accueillant avec un sourire.

- Les gars, Lanie. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

- Rick tu as des nouvelles ? Attaqua aussitôt Lanie qui semblait s'être retenue de tous ses membres dans la voiture pour ne pas laisser son excitation prendre le dessus.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant mais qui n'avait rien de réconfortant dans la situation actuelle, à part s'il venait d'avoir la confirmation que Kate allait bien et qu'elle était tranquillement en train de boire son café dans le salon, prête à nous sauter au cou sous une banderole avec écrit « SURPRISE ! » en lettre colorées. Malheureusement, je doutais qu'il s'agisse d'une mise en scène comme celle que Kate avait organisée il y a plusieurs mois pour l'anniversaire de Castle, pour le distraire de son fauteuil roulant.

- Entrez, dit-il comme unique réponse.

Il s'effaça pour nous laisser pénétrer dans son appartement et Lanie entra la première, suivie de Ryan avant que je ne m'engage à mon tour. Constatant qu'aucun confetti ne tombait du plafond et que les banderoles étaient absentes j'en déduisis que ma précédente option était erronée. D'ailleurs depuis quand est-ce que je raisonnais comme Castle ?

- Alors avant de vous annoncer ça, fit Rick en tendant les mains devant lui pour nous faire signe de nous arrêter dans l'entrée, vous devez me promettre de ne pas avoir de réactions démesurées.

Intrigués tous les trois de la même manière, nous hochâmes la tête de concert pour qu'il nous dévoile – enfin – ce qui se tramait. Encore une fois ce ne fut pas une réponse orale qu'il nous apporta mais il nous fit signe de le suivre dans le loft, débouchant sur le canapé où à notre grande surprise quelqu'un attendait. Timidement en premier lieu la personne en question qui devait être une femme à la vue de ses longs cheveux se leva et nous découvrîmes son visage.

Mon cœur fit une embardée et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise à la vue de cette femme qui se tenait dans le salon de Castle. Ce n'était pas possible, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi et s'il s'avérerait que tout ceci était un rêve. Tout s'expliquait, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Lanie avait accepté de faire ma position préférée pendant la nuit. Pourtant même si je ne me pinçais pas le bras tout ceci semblait parfaitement réel et Rick sembla comprendre nos réactions car il vint à l'encontre de Johanna et nous présenta tour à tour, nous désignant de la main joignant geste et parole.

- Madame Beckett...

- Johanna, le reprit-elle amusée.

- Johanna, voici les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito qui sont les collègues de votre fille, et le Docteur Parish notre médecin légiste et aussi la meilleure amie de Kate.

Ce fut cette dernière qui réagit en premier, s'avançant vers la mère de notre collègue disparue pour lui serrer vigoureusement et chaleureusement la main alors que je devinais un sourire ému sur son visage angélique.

- Madame Beckett, c'est vraiment un honneur de vous rencontrer fit Lanie, la voix enrouée d'émotion. Kate m'a tellement parlé de vous.

Johanna sourit à son tour, semblant la détailler avec minutie.

- C'est un plaisir aussi, Mademoiselle Parish.

- Lanie, corrigea ma partenaire. Appelez-moi Lanie s'il vous plaît.

D'un hochement de tête Johanna accepta et je m'avançais à mon tour pour me poster à côté de ma petite amie.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Madame Beckett, annonçais-je en lui serrant la main. J'admire beaucoup votre fille et comme elle m'a également beaucoup parlé de vous. Elle vous admire énormément.

Johanna semblait à la fois heureuse et gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait et des informations que nous lui donnions.

- Je vous en prie, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, appelez-moi Johanna, tous autant que vous êtes.

Kevin s'avança à son tour pour les présentations et bien vite Rick nous invita à nous asseoir tous ensemble sur le canapé, nous proposant une boisson que nous déclinâmes de concert, trop avides de savoir ce qui amenait la mère de Kate à revenir – ressusciter ? alors que sa fille disparaissait. Une fois que nous fûmes tous installés autour de la table basse sur le canapé, Johanna prit la parole.

- Je sais que vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui et surtout comment, commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que nous hochâmes la tête tous les trois, avides de réponses. Elle eut un sourire amusé en nous regardant tour à tour, se tournant vers Rick qui lui lança un regard entendu.

- Voilà ce que je disais en parlant de réels enfants, l'informa notre collègue et ami en souriant.

Je me retins de faire tout commentaire devant la mère de notre patronne mais je ne m'empêchais cependant pas de lui lancer un regard lourd de sens. S'il avait été tout seul, j'étais sûr que Rick ne se serait pas retenu de me tirer la langue ou autre puérilité du genre qui le caractérisait. Il pouvait parler en nous qualifiant de la sorte devant la mère de notre patronne, mais il ne s'était pas vu. Sans doute voulait-il marquer des points auprès de Johanna, mais sa remarque m'irritait. Il prenait trop son cas pour une généralité. D'ailleurs, je ne savais vraiment pas comment Kate pouvait le supporter au quotidien. Même si j'aimais beaucoup cet homme qui était un ami fidèle et un allié de taille, mais son côté gamin ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Cependant il était comme une bouffée d'air frais pour Kate et je la voyais de plus en plus rayonnante à chaque journée passée auprès de lui. Par ailleurs, je devais lui reconnaître en étant loyal qu'il avait toujours fait preuve d'un étonnant sérieux lorsque les affaires s'étaient montrées plus délicates et personnelles. Bien évidemment sur celles qui avaient touché de près Kate, mais également lorsqu'il avait été question de Kevin. Ainsi je me contentais de me redresser dans mon siège, plissant le nez face à cette accusation.

- Je vois en effet, fit Johanna en souriant toujours, son visage semblant s'illuminer de plus en plus face à nos échanges qui pour nous étaient routiniers mais qu'elle découvrait.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler silencieusement la femme devant moi. A la première vue, sa ressemblance avec sa fille était frappante tant dans le physique que par la couleur de cheveux, la forme du visage ou les yeux, ou encore dans l'attitude. Elle se tenait droite sur le canapé, son visage était légèrement crispé attestant de sa concentration et ses yeux vifs détaillaient chaque parcelle des personnes présentes devant elle. Je devinais les tonnes de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Après tout elle avait manqué presque 15 ans de la vie de sa fille et se trouvait à présent devant les personnes qui la connaissaient le mieux. Elle devait avoir envie de nous demander des milliers de choses différentes, autant sur sa fille que sur ses habitudes, la façon dont on elle se comportait avec les autres…

- Je sais que vous avez des questions qui vous brûlent les lèvres, intervint Johanna en me regardant, semblant avoir perçu les tréfonds de mes pensées tout comme sa fille l'aurait fait au même moment. Croyez-moi si je n'étais pas obligée de me presser, je prendrais le temps de vous demander chaque infime détail à propos de ma Katie que je n'ai vue qu'à travers des journaux depuis des années. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point elle me manque et à quel point j'ai envie de la serrer de nouveau dans mes bras.

- Je crois que je peux, intervint Ryan d'une voix douce mais posée.

Je tournais les yeux vers mon collègue qui adressa un sourire à Johanna, le regard empli d'étoiles.

- Ma femme va bientôt accoucher continua Ryan, et je sais que même si ma fille n'est pas encore née je ne m'imagine plus à présent vivre sans elle. Je garde sans cesse une échographie dans mon portefeuille et je pense à elle à chaque moment de la journée. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras.

La mère de Kate hocha la tête, une sorte de connexion visuelle s'installant entre les deux interlocuteurs

- Félicitations…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne se rappelant sûrement plus du nom de mon collègue qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois et trop vite pour qu'elle ne l'imprime suffisamment longtemps.

- Ryan, compléta mon ami en constatant son trouble. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kévin.

- Félicitations Kévin. Etre parent, c'est une expérience unique et même si ce n'est pas tout rose tous les jours c'est quelque chose qui change la vision que l'on a du monde.

Rick sourit, les yeux quelque peu dans le vague.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint-il, pensant plus que certainement à Alexis dans sa phrase.

Un moment de plénitude silencieuse s'installa entre nous sans que cela ne soit pesant, chacun pensant à ce que venait de dire cette mère qui avait été séparée de la chair de sa chair durant si longtemps et aux épreuves qu'elle avait enduré.

- Cependant je me dois de ne pas m'égarer, fit Johanna en se redressant, passant une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement avant de la reposer doucement sur ses genoux.

La peine qu'elle éprouvait à renoncer à toutes ces questions me serra le cœur, mais je n'eus pas le temps de partir dans des pensées plus vagues car Johanna reprit la parole.

- Je dois donc vous expliquer pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui, en vie et face à vous.

Lanie se tortilla sur le canapé à mes côtés, s'installant en une position plus confortable pour le récit qui s'annonçait. Nous étions tous les quatre, Rick compris, pendus aux lèvres de la femme devant nous qui allait enfin éclaircir le brouillard épais qu'étaient ces 15 ans.

- Il y a longtemps comme vous le savez j'ai commencé à enquêter sur un dossier impliquant William Bracken. Lorsque ce dernier s'en est aperçu, il n'a pas réellement apprécié que je cherche à le mettre en cause. Ainsi, il a alors engagé quelqu'un pour me dissuader de poursuivre mes investigations. Mais étant d'un naturel plutôt têtu et obstiné, je n'ai pas écouté ses nombreuses mises en garde, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier engage quelqu'un pour me faire définitivement taire.

Nous nous étions tous regardé lorsqu'elle avait avoué être têtue et obstinée, nous pensions tous à sa fille à ce moment là ; mais personne n'avait interrompu son récit.

- Dick Coonan, compléta Rick d'un visage grave que je ne lui connaissais que lorsqu'il était extrêmement concentré sur une affaire capitale.

Johanna hocha la tête positivement.

- Oui. Seulement, si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée lorsqu'il m'avait mis en garde ou menacé individuellement, il avait fini par annoncer vouloir s'en prendre à ce que j'avais de plus cher, à savoir mon époux Jim et ma fille Katie. Alors j'ai du agir et essayer de trouver une solution. Montgomery qui faisait partie des trois flics corrompus, mais avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié m'avait informé de l'envoi imminent d'un tueur à gages.

- Montgomery vous a aidé fis-je surpris?

Nous ne savions finalement pas encore tout sur notre feu capitaine. Ma stupeur fut aussi grande que lorsque nous avions découvert avec Kevin qu'il était le troisième flic. Et je devais avouer que j'étais resté un peu sur le fait qu'il nous avait trahi, nous cachant qu'il avait fait partie des policiers pourris. Je savais qu'il n'était pas que ça, "malheureusement malgré tout ce qu'il a fait de bien c'est cet épisode qui restera dans les mémoiresa". Mais apparemment Johanna avait une autre histoire à nous conter.

- Oui Roy a été de mon côté par la suite. En fait, il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laissé influencer par Raglan et McAllister qui avaient profité de son jeune âge et de son inexpérience pour l'enrôler dans leurs magouilles. Ainsi, dès qu'il a pu il a essayé de se racheter auprès de moi. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui que je suis là aujourd'hui devant vous.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Castle qui était comme nous tous captivé par le récit que nous livrait Johanna.

- A partir du moment où Bracken avait menacé Jim et Kate j'ai pris une décision. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à eux. Ainsi, en discutant avec Roy une solution est apparue et elle semblait la meilleure. J'allais faire croire à Bracken que Dick Coonan m'avait tué, que j'étais morte afin d'épargner ma famille.

Je vis Lanie froncer quelque peu les sourcils semblant perplexe face à ce récit. A ce moment je ne doutais pas que c'était le médecin légiste en elle qui allait parler. Et mon instinct ne s'était pas trompé car elle demanda :

- Pardonnez-moi Johanna mais comment avez-vous réussi à faire illusion? J'ai étudié votre rapport d'autopsie, ai vu des clichés et Coonan vous avait assené de multiples coups de couteaux.

- Oui en effet vous avez raison Lanie. Mais je portais un gilet de protection spécial, me préservant même des coups de couteaux. Roy m'avait obtenu des poches de sang par la morgue et je les avais faites exploser à chaque attaque de Coonan. Et ensuite, nous avons usé d'une bonne diversion pour que l'illusion soit totale. Roy s'est arrangé pour qu'il y ait du passage à ce moment là, ainsi Coonan n'a pas eu le temps de vérifier mon pouls trop pressé de ne pas se faire repérer.

Pendant le récit de Johanna je voyais les yeux de Castle s'agrandir comme des billes, fasciné tel un enfant par ce qu'il entendait.

- Mais pour le rapport comment avez-vous procédé? poursuivit Lanie.

- Roy avait réussi à se procurer un corps à la morgue. Nous avons reproduit des blessures identiques aux coups qui m'avaient été portés par Coonan. Ensuite, il s'est arrangé pour que Raglan soit le premier officier appelé sur les lieux.

- Castle j'espère que tu prends note pour tes bouquins car avec une telle histoire tu ferais la tête des ventes pendant plusieurs mois, plaisanta Lanie.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça Lanie! fit l'auteur en souriant.

Nous rîmes tous les cinq à cette touche d'humeur de ma petite amie ainsi qu'à la réponse de l'écrivain, qui était la bienvenue dans un moment aussi sérieux.

- Et ensuite que s'est-il passé? demanda Kevin.

Nous étions tous aussi impatients de connaître la suite de l'histoire et Johanna sous l'invitation de mon partenaire reprit son récit.

- Suite à cela Roy m'a fournit une nouvelle identité et j'ai quitté la ville de New-York sous le nom de Jessica Blanckett.

La fausse identité de Johanna nous arracha à tous un petit rire et elle continua.

- Depuis tout ce temps je me suis installée à Seattle, loin de Bracken et de ma famille. Pendant toutes ces années Roy et moi avons correspondu. Il me donnait des nouvelles de ma fille et de mon mari et par ailleurs je surveillais les activités de Bracken. Je voulais revenir, mais je n'avais pas le droit de mettre ma famille en danger alors j'ai attendu le jour où Bracken ne serait plus sur la scène.

Soudain je remarquais que son visage s'était fait beaucoup plus grave, car le moment tant espéré ne s'était jamais produit.

- Mais cela n'est jamais arrivé dit Castle qui avait compris tout comme moi.

- Non en effet Richard. Non seulement ce que j'attendais ne s'est jamais produit mais il y a eu pire. Roy a trouvé la mort et ma fille s'est faite tirer dessus. Je savais que Bracken était derrière cette tentative d'assassinat. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Et depuis ce jour je n'avais plus de moyen d'avoir des nouvelles de ma fille.

- Comment échangiez-vous avec le capitaine? demandais-je. Par lettres?

Elle secoua la tête avant de me répondre :

- Non c'était beaucoup trop risqué d'échanger des courriers. Bracken avait les moyens de faire surveiller Roy donc il nous a fallu monter un stratagème pour pouvoir communiquer sans se faire repérer.

- Quel était-il? questionna Castle.

- Nous échangions au travers d'un blog culinaire. Comme Roy avait peur d'être surveillé par Bracken, il avait demandé à Evelyn, excellente cuisinière, de créer un blog pour y mettre ses recettes, avec des photos. Mais en fait les photos étaient cryptées grâce à un logiciel spécial. Et j'avais l'outil pour pouvoir décrypter les photos que je récupérais sur le blogb.

- Waouh c'est génial, laissa échapper Castle.

Lanie, Johanna, Kevin et moi partîmes dans un fou rire devant l'extase affiché par l'écrivain. Auteur de roman policier et geek avéré cette histoire était faite pour lui.

- Oui c'était assez ingénieux, rétorqua Johanna adressant un sourire chaleureux à Castle.

A ce moment je pensais que c'était une sacré rencontre pour lui. La mère prétendue décédée de sa fiancée était dans son salon. J'ignorais même si Johanna était au courant pour sa fille et lui mais à avoir le contact qu'ils avaient établi je n'en doutais pas.

- Ainsi, Roy me donnait des nouvelles très régulièrement, m'envoyait des photos. Cela m'a permis de garder un peu un contact avec la famille que j'avais été contrainte et forcée d'abandonner.

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous avez pu endurer déclara Kevin la voix très émue.

- Vous apprendrez Kevin qu'on est prêt à tout quand il s'agit de nos enfants. Et même à renoncer à eux.

Nous étions tous très admiratifs devant le courage de cette femme qui avait fait un choix douloureux il y a 15 ans. Je commençais à penser que Kate tenait énormément de sa mère, probablement plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Voilà maintenant vous savez comment j'ai survécu. Et si je suis aujourd'hui devant vous, si je suis sortie de mon silence c'est pour retrouver ma fille. Pour moi il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bel et bien Bracken qui est derrière cette histoire.

- Nous n'en doutons pas non plus, répondis-je en notre nom à tous les quatre.

- Et si je suis venue ici, c'est pour que nous unissions nos forces pour faire tomber Bracken et retrouver ma Katie.

- Nous allons y arriver et enfin faire payer à cette ordure toutes ses actions.

- Si vous saviez Javier, il ne se passe pas un jour depuis 15 ans sans que je fasse ce souhait.

A cet instant je me demandais presque si je n'avais pas un clone de ma patronne devant moi, tant la détermination de Johanna et la lueur qui avait traversé son regard lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots m'avaient fait penser à Kate.

Références utilisées

a Réplique empruntée à Castle saison 3 épisode 19.

b La paternité de cette idée vient du roman _Demain _écrit par Guillaume Musso, dans lequel des personnages utilisent un blog pour échanger secrètement.

_**Et voilà pour ce soir, à lundi prochain pour la suite!**_

a Réplique empruntée à Castle saison 3 épisode 19.

b La paternité de cette idée vient du roman _Demain _écrit par Guillaume Musso, dans lequel des personnages utilisent un blog pour échanger secrètement.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà en ce Lundi quelque peu frisquet !**_

_**Comme d'habitude nous vous présentons un nouveau chapitre qui nous espérons tous les deux vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bien entendu encore une fois nous vous remercions chaleureusement de l'accueil que vous nous réservez chaque semaine, c'est très gratifiant de savoir que vous prenez du plaisir à lire ce que nous avons pris plaisir à écrire !**_

_**Allez sans plus de cérémonies nous passons aux remerciements personnels comme chaque semaine !**_

_**Solealuna : Toi un peu folle? Non... on ne parle pas de la même personne ? :p On est contents que l'Esplanie t'ai plu, et espérons que la prochaine partie de ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Merci pour tes commentaires réguliers !**_

_**Saluki8 : Merci beaucoup ! La mort simulée nous est venu tout de suite et c'est toute la trame de ce chapitre, alors nous sommes heureux que ça te plaise.**_

_**Sandtoul : Jamais de non pour les épinards :p Hé non tous nos chapitres sont reliés même si ça ne se voit pas toujours tout de suite. Mais tout est relié... Pour le reste on n'en dit pas plus, on te laisse découvrir en espérant que ça te plaise ! Merci !**_

_**Audrey 1986 : Merci !**_

_**Ewilan : Merci beaucoup ! On a beaucoup réfléchi pour que la fausse mort de Johanna paraisse crédible, alors c'est vraiment bien que ça te plaise. Pour le POV Ryan on te laisse découvrir mais sache que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises avec nos changements de points de vue :p**_

_**Manooon : Pas de soucis, les oublis arrivent, le principal est que ça te plaise toujours :) ! Merci beaucoup !**_

_**Oriane : Merci ! Voici la suite !**_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup mais nous sommes deux derrière cette fiction ^^ (Sarah d'Emeraude et Gillesinlove d'où le Peudo Emeraudeinlove !) Nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant !**_

_**Castlefan : Merci beaucoup ! Que de compliments.. Nous aimons tous les deux beaucoup G. Musso, d'où l'idée du blog !**_

_**Pandora60 : Toujours un réel plaisir de lire tes pavés, ça ne change pas ! Les reviews construites telle les tiennes sont réellement valorisants pour nous, alors n'hésite pas ! Pour les points de vue nous essayons de varier le plus possible pour que ce soit aussi une technique un peu "inédite" sur ce site. Quant à l'histoire c'est avec le sourire qu'on constate que ça plaît aux lecteurs malgré notre idée un peu farfelue (on fait revenir les morts après tout :p). Pour le 6x02 & 6x03 nous avons vraiment adoré tous les deux, Marlowe commence fort avec cette saison et d'après ce que j'entends du 4 il ne faiblit pas ! On va regarder ça ce soir après l'épisode de france 2. Allez, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira toujours ! Merci !**_

_**Tuigui : Merci beaucoup ! Contents que ce soit réaliste et que ça te plaise !**_

_**Lily Pierce : Le disque n'est jamais rayé pour des compliments :p ... Notre idée du retour de Johanna autant que d'inclure des personnages inventés tels que Nicole était vraiment dessinée depuis le départ dans notre esprit et comme pour toujours entre nous nous n'avons qu'à en parler quelques instants pour nous mettre d'accord et le coucher sur papier. Ce que nous constatons au fil des semaines et qui nous ravit vraiment c'est que notre partenariat plaît, ce qui risque très fortement d'ailleurs de donner naissance à d'autres écrits de nous deux... Nous tentons pour ce qui est de l'action d'en mettre à chaque chapitre étant donné que nous écrivons des chapitres assez conséquents (d'ailleurs celui-là est très long) et à une semaine d'intervalle, de plus c'est toujours plus plaisant de ne pas s'ennuyer en attendant la semaine d'après ! Un gros merci à toi.**_

_**DrWeaver : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !**_

_**NonnaSo : Alors nous écrivions le chapitre 13 ce week end ! :) On est tous un peu Esplanie au fond, donc rajouter un peti moment de la sorte était un peu une petite obligation de notre part. Pour les POV différents, on garde la surprise ! Quant à G. Musso comme dit plus haut dans un autre commentaire nous sommes fans tous les deux et la référence était presque obligatoire. Merci à toi pour ta review!**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !**_

* * *

Sans laisser de traces…

**Chapitre 7**, Richard Castle.

Après le récit de Johanna une atmosphère étrange était retombée sur l'assemblée que nous formions avec les gars et Lanie. Chacun semblait digérer plus ou moins lentement les paroles de notre invitée et maintenant que la boucle était finalement bouclée autour de cette affaire sordide dans laquelle nous étions tous impliqués, une sorte de plénitude nous envahissait. Nous comprenions à présent pourquoi elle réapparaissait à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de sa fille qui était sans aucun doute à présent commandité par Bracken en personne, et plus important encore nous avions connaissance des épreuves qu'elle avait enduré pour assurer à sa fille et son mari la paix qu'ils méritaient. Si au premier abord j'avais été surpris qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté de reprendre contact avec Jim ou même Kate lors des passes difficiles de leurs vies respectives je percevais à présent les enjeux et surtout les conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir. Si Bracken avait été amené à découvrir que Johanna n'était pas morte comme il le pensait, la vie de Kate aurait été bien plus en danger qu'à présent alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans une position délicate.

Johanna nous avait confié que la priorité de Bracken selon elle n'était pas de tuer Kate, ce qui aurait pu à long terme se montrer problématique pour son image, mais de la faire disparaître de la circulation le temps que sa candidature soit bien en place et qu'il s'assure une bonne place dans les sondages. Ainsi, elle ne lui poserait pas de problèmes en ressortant de vieux dossiers, au cas où elle aurait été assez maline pour faire le lien entre sa mutation et lui ou même en apprenant sa candidature au poste de gouverneur de l'état de New York. Néanmoins Bracken avait négligé l'élément Nicole lorsqu'il avait établi sa stratégie. Mais il tenait trop à montrer réelle patte blanche selon Johanna, il ne prendrait selon elle pas le risque d'avoir du sang sur les mains à ce moment crucial de sa vie et je commençais à approuver sa version et penser comme elle en réfléchissant à ses actions passées. Après tout il n'avait pas été capable de tuer lui-même cette avocate trop curieuse et pour tenter d'assassiner sa fille il avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination et utilisé beaucoup d'hommes. Mais jamais il n'avait mouillé sa chemise en s'approchant trop près de l'affaire qu'il dirigeait des coulisses. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait été si dur à atteindre et à trouver. Il réservait son visage machiavélique pour les coulisses où tel un marionnettiste il dirigeait son pantin afin de montrer toujours son bon visage sur la scène.

En apprenant que Kate ne risquait sûrement pas la mort un immense poids s'était envolé de mon cœur et j'avais enfin pu respirer normalement après des jours entiers sans sommeil en me nourrissant du strict minimum. Je m'étais senti tellement coupable, c'était à cause de cette télécommande que j'avais placée sur le canapé qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement, c'était à cause de moi si elle était sortie sans son arme et c'était moi qui n'avait pas été à même de la retenir au loft. Lorsque je ne l'avais pas vu rentrer j'avais d'abord pensé à un jogging plus long, après tout même si elle avait ses habitudes elle aimait improviser quelques fois, cependant lorsqu'au bout de 3 heures je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle j'avais aussitôt appelé Esposito pour le prévenir. Depuis l'enquête stagnait quelque peu, personne n'avait rien vu bien évidemment et le portier n'avait rien remarqué de suspect en dehors de l'énervement manifeste de ma fiancée en quittant l'immeuble.

L'inquiétude me rongeait toujours malgré tout, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que ce salaud lui avait fait. Et un écrivain avait dans ces cas là beaucoup trop d'imagination. Je n'avais pas pu compter sur mon neurone pour qu'il se mette en fonction "syndrome de la page blanche", non au contraire mon imagination était plus que fertile et j'entrevoyais une multitudes de scenarii qui me donnaient tous la chair de poule. Finalement écrire des policiers n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée, peut être devrais-je opter pour des romans passionnels. Il devait l'avoir enfermée quelque part pendant quelques temps, histoire de se placer en tant que favori dans les votes des électeurs et le tour serait joué. Beckett n'aurait plus aucune chance d'ébranler la confiance du peuple en son dirigeant fraîchement arrivé. Malgré cela j'ébauchais des dizaines de scénarios possibles et imaginables, passant d'une cave humide et glauque à un appartement confiné en plein quartier chic de New York.

- Richard ? dit Johanna m'interrompant dans mes pensées, semblant avoir remarqué la crispation de mes doigts sur mes genoux à l'évocation de ces possibilités.

- Oui ?

- Que diriez-vous de nous faire des cafés ? Je crois qu'on en a tous besoin après ça.

Je relevais les yeux vers mes collègues qui semblaient autant ébranlés que moi, cherchant plus que probablement une façon de faire tomber Bracken une bonne fois pour toute. Lanie elle semblait plus que préoccupée par son amie. Je connaissais l'amitié qui liait les deux femmes et ce qu'elles avaient vécu à l'université toutes les deux, aussi je comprenais bien sa grande inquiétude.

- Lanie, l'interrompis-je ne souhaitant pas qu'elle sombre dans de trop noires pensées où tout espoir serait perdu pour Kate. Tu veux un thé ou un chocolat chaud ?

Je me rappelais qu'un matin en arrivant sur une scène de crime elle m'avait quelque peu rudoyé en voyant que j'apportais toujours son café à Kate, mais qu'elle en tant que médecin légiste était la première sur les lieux et qu'un thé car elle n'aimait pas le café ne serait pas superflu, d'où ma question.

- Un chocolat merci, répondit-elle en sortant de sa torpeur.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et me levais pour me diriger vers ma cuisine. Je mettais l'eau à chauffer dans la cafetière et sortais 5 mugs pour mes invités avant de sursauter lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Faisant volte-face lentement je découvris Johanna. Tout comme sa fille lorsqu'elle était contrariée ou préoccupée, une barre d'anxiété parcourait son front, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et sa lèvre inférieure torturée entre ses dents blanches.

- Johanna ? demandais-je pour l'inciter à me poser la question qui semblait brûler ses lèvres.

- J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander Richard, mais pour cela il fallait que nous soyons seuls.

Comprenant que le sujet abordé s'avérait être important pour que l'intimité soit capitale je posais le mug que je tenais entre mes doigts sur le comptoir et lui accordais toute mon attention.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- J'aimerais… vous savez, vu que vous êtes le fiancé de ma fille c'est en toute logique je pense que vous avez déjà rencontré mon…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, butant sur le mot ce que je pouvais totalement comprendre. Après tant d'années de séparation il était normal qu'elle se demande s'il était encore légitime de le nommer ainsi.

- Votre mari ? suggérais-je d'une voix posée.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, Jim. Je… je voudrais que vous me parliez de lui. Je voudrais savoir comment il va. Après ma disparition j'ai pu suivre ma fille et mon mari à travers les informations que me donnait le capitaine Montgomery. Cependant à la mort de ce dernier je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles qu'à travers les coupures de presse parlant de Katie, étant donné qu'elle est une policière hors pair et qu'elle est la muse du célèbre Richard Castle.

Je souris à la citation qu'elle avait sûrement du tirer d'un journal quelconque.

- Ces deux éléments me permettaient donc de garder un œil sur Kate, il y avait toujours un article relatif à elle ou à votre partenariat improbable ce qui m'arrangeait fortement. Cependant je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Jim, et….

Elle se stoppa une nouvelle fois, semblant lutter pour reprendre le dessus sur les émotions qui la submergeaient.

- Il me manque. Lorsque j'avais des photos d'eux et que Roy me parlait de la famille que j'avais laissée derrière moi j'avais un peu l'impression d'évoluer et de vieillir à leur côté. Maintenant….

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point elle avait pu souffrir, être séparée ainsi de l'amour de sa vie. Même si je connaissais cette horreur depuis quelques jours avec la disparition de ma fiancée. Regardant Johanna, je me disais qu'elle avait un courage dont je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire preuve. Bien que lorsque l'on aimait quelqu'un, on était soudainement prêt à tout, y compris l'impensable pour il ou elle.

- Jim va très bien Johanna. Il n'est pas rare qu'il vienne ici nous rendre visite, il est venu pendant le déménagement. Kate est très proche de lui vous savez. Ils ont toujours été là l'un pour l'autre.

En disant cela je pensais à la solitude dans laquelle elle devait vivre depuis presque 15 ans.

- Oui c'était mon souhait qu'ils restent l'un près de l'autre. Pourtant quand Roy m'a dit pour Jim et la boisson, j'ai pensé que Katie allait le perdre lui aussi.

- Johanna, s'il y a bien une chose que vous devez savoir à propos de votre fille c'est qu'elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Et plus le défi semble élevé et plus elle trouve des ressources insoupçonnées. C'est une battante, une passionnée, totalement obstinée et têtue. Je pourrais vous parler d'elle pendant des heures et des heures vous savez, fis-je me rendant compte de mon élan verbal.

- Et j'adorerai vous écouter Richard. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous retournions avec vos collègues. Est-ce que je peux vous aider avec ceci, fit-elle en désignant les tasses.

- Non je vais m'occuper des tasses, par contre je vous laisse apporter les sucres et le lait, si vous le souhaitez. J'arrive tout de suite avec les boissons.

- Très bien.

- Et Richard?

- Oui, répondis-je en levant la tête.

- Merci.

- Toujours, fis-je en souriant.

Décidément plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec une partie de Kate.

Je retournais à la préparation de nos boissons et apportais le plateau au salon, commençant par servir ses dames avant de donner leurs tasses aux gars.

- Maintenant que vous savez tout, dit Johanna, il va falloir échafauder un plan. Avant de nous en prendre à Bracken, nous devons être certains de nos allégations à son égard.

J'entendis Ryan dire à Espo "creepy". Visiblement Johanna avait également entendu les deux gars, car elle se tourna vers eux en demandant étonnée.

- Qu'y a-t-il messieurs?

Les deux compères se regardèrent semblant presque gênés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit par Johanna. Elle leur avait fait le même effet que lorsque Kate les rappelait à l'ordre ou les invitait à "partager avec la classe", bien que cette formule-ci m'était plutôt traditionnellement réservée. Ryan et Esposito échangèrent un nouveau regard, tentant de déterminer qui allait prendre la parole. Ce fût finalement Ryan qui répondit à la question.

- C'est rien, c'est juste que vous nous faîtes tellement penser à votre fille dans votre façon de... d'être.

Johanna leur rendit un sourire tendre, qui ressemblait à celui d'une mère pour ses enfants ou encore pour les amis proches de ses enfants. Le lien qui s'était tissé entre nous tous en peu de temps était impressionnant. Johanna s'était imposée comme un leader naturel et charismatique tout comme sa fille auprès de nous. Cela avait quelque chose de confortable pour nous tous, car ça nous rappelait sans doute ce que nous pouvions connaître avec Kate au quotidien même si cette dernière n'était pas présente.

- Richard vous pensez qu'il nous serait possible de rencontrer la fille de Bracken, demanda Johanna en reprenant la parole concernant l'affaire. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit elle est plutôt de notre côté ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne le sais pas. Elle est venue au commissariat pour avertir Kate, mais j'ignore si elle voudra ou pourra même faire quelque chose pour nous.

- Et bien, la meilleure façon de le savoir est d'aller le vérifier proposa Lanie.

- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de croiser le chemin de Bracken. Il serait beaucoup trop sur ses gardes, répondit Esposito.

- Je peux téléphoner à son service de sécurité pour le localiser, on l'a déjà fait l'année dernière quand il collectait des fonds, fit son collègue et ami.

- Très bien. Kevin si vous pouvez vous occuper de ça, ainsi nous pourrons envisager la suite des opérations, ordonna Johanna.

Les gars avaient raison, c'était incroyable la similitude entre mère et fille. C'était comme si cela faisait partie de leur patrimoine génétique à toutes les deux. Kevin s'était tout de suite levé pour passer son coup de fil en toute tranquillité. Il était très nerveux et faisait les cent pas dans le coin cuisine, tête baissée, se mordillant un ongle en attendant d'avoir une réponse. L'assemblée que nous formions resta très silencieuse, comme à l'attente d'un verdict. Dès qu'il raccrocha, tous nos regards se concentrèrent sur lui et je fus le premier à prendre la parole :

- Alors?

- Bracken doit assister à une conférence demain à partir de 14 heures au Sherry Netherland. Il sera absent pendant au moins trois heures.

- C'est donc la fenêtre pendant laquelle nous devons aller à la résidence des Bracken pour voir Nicole, dit Esposito.

Cette décision sembla faire l'unanimité entre chacun de nous. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pourtant j'avais le sentiment qu'enfin j'avais une chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher. Kate me reprochait parfois ça, de me raccorder à des brindilles mais pour faire un feu il ne fallait pas seulement une bûche mais aussi du petit bois sec pour qu'il puisse démarrer. Donc à mes yeux, les branches aussi petites soient-elles étaient importantes.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Lanie se démenait pour retenir une valse de bâillements. Nous étions tous fatigués, c'est pourquoi je proposais :

- Nous devons nous reposer pour demain.

Cette suggestion sembla ravir tout le monde. Chacun m'aida à ramener les affaires à la cuisine, puis vint le temps de partir. Kevin qui était le chauffeur dit en se tournant vers maman Beckett :

- Johanna si vous voulez je peux vous déposer. Je ramène déjà Lanie et Javier.

- Oui c'est très aimable à vous Kevin répondit-elle en prenant son sac qu'elle avait posé dans l'entrée, j'ai retenu un hôtel dans le quartier de SoHo.

Entendant ceci je m'interposais aussitôt.

- Non Johanna, vous n'irez nulle part. Vous êtes ici chez votre fille, chez vous. Nous avons une chambre d'amis à l'étage et elle est prête pour vous.

- Mais Richard...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, vous restez ici. Je serai ravi de vous avoir et je suis persuadé que nous avons des tas de choses à nous raconter.

Voyant que j'insistais elle ne discuta pas longtemps, échangeant un regard entendu avec les trois comparses. Sur ce nous nous saluâmes tous les cinq et c'est ainsi que Lanie, Esposito et Ryan quittèrent le loft. Tout d'un coup l'ambiance retomba, l'appartement était soudainement très silencieux et aucun de nous ne semblait très à l'aise avec la situation. Pour éviter qu'un malaise ne s'installe, je dis :

- Johanna, je vais vous montrer votre chambre et si vous le souhaitez vous pourrez prendre une douche avant le dîner.

- Oui merci Richard c'est parfait.

Sur ce je passais devant elle, l'enjoignant à me suivre à l'étage. Je lui montrais d'abord la chambre d'amis, puis sortais le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse faire sa toilette et lui indiquais la salle de bain qu'elle pouvait utiliser. Je pris congés d'elle et redescendis dans la cuisine.

Voilà plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas été en mesure d'ingérer un repas complet. J'étais si nerveux, anxieux et tendu que j'avais préféré me contenter du strict minimum, ingérant des litres de café et mangeant beaucoup de fruits et quelques yaourts. Ce soir j'allais devoir faire un effort, et c'était en cela une très bonne chose que j'ai une invitée, car cela m'obligerait à dîner dignement.

Ainsi, j'ouvrais la porte du réfrigérateur, sondant son contenu dans le but de concocter un met pour le dîner. Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses goûts, c'est pourquoi je me lançais dans quelque chose de plutôt simple. Je sortais tout ce dont j'avais besoin : des oignons, du vin blanc, des lardons, de la crème fraîche, des œufs et des pâtes pour préparer une carbonara. Je me garderai de dire à mon invité combien de fois j'avais préparé les pâtes assaisonnées de la sorte pour sa fille et moi en plein milieu de la nuit après de nombreuses joutes corporelles et pour calmer notre ventre qui se manifestait.

Après avoir déglacé les oignons dans le vin blanc, je les faisais revenir tout doucement. Ensuite, une fois que ceux-ci étaient bien ramollis j'arrêtais le feu. Dans une casserole d'eau bouillante, je plongeais les lardons dedans, cela permettait de les dessaler. Quand tout ceci fut parfait, je mettais une autre casserole bien plus grande avec de l'eau à chauffer. Pendant ce temps, je me tournais ouvrant la cave à vins. Mes yeux tombèrent instantanément sur une réserve spéciale de Chianti, ce qui irait à merveille avec le plat. La bouteille était très légèrement rafraîchie, ainsi je l'ouvrais et déversais le vin dans une carafe à décanter afin qu'il s'aère et puisse avoir tout son arôme lorsque nous le dégusterions. L'eau étant portée à présent à ébullition, je versais les pâtes dans la casserole et regardais l'heure sur mon téléphone. La poignée de minutes menant à la cuisson me sembla passer à toute allure, ainsi j'égouttais les pâtes dans une passoire et prenais soin de les couvrir afin qu'elles ne refroidissent pas trop vite.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Johanna redescendit de l'étage et vint tout de suite me rejoindre côté cuisine. Elle semblait très naturelle et malgré une scène pourtant totalement inédite, je n'éprouvais pas de sensation d'étrangeté. Certainement que ma passion pour les théories improbables rendait mon esprit plus ouvert à ce genre d'éventualité. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment allait réagir Kate en apprenant que sa mère qu'elle avait pleuré pendant près de quinze ans était en fait vivante. Car il fallait l'avouer, Kate était plutôt la rationnelle-légale et maniaque du contrôle de la bande. Très vite Johanna me sortit de mes pensées profondes.

- Ca sent délicieusement bon Richard, j'ai eu des senteurs jusqu'à l'étage.

- Que diriez-vous d'un verre de vin le temps que tout ceci soit prêt? proposais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle sourit.

- En voilà une très bonne idée, mais avant cela laissez-moi mettre la table au moins. J'ai horreur de ne rien faire.

J'esquissais un rictus devant ce nouveau trait commun entre ma fiancée et sa maman.

- Non laissez, je vais servir directement dans les bols cela sera plus simple.

Ainsi, je sortais deux verres à pied et nous servais en vin qui avait eu du temps pour s'aérer. Après avoir trinqué avec mon invitée je retournais à mon plat et mélangeais les pâtes cuites avec les oignons revenus et les lardons. J'ajoutais ensuite quelques cuillers à soupe de crème fraîche mélangeant soigneusement le tout. Puis je servais dans les bols pour rajouter au dernier moment un jaune d'œuf que je laissais délibérément dans une demi coquille vide avant de poser les bols sur le comptoir du bar. En posant nos assiettes je me rendais compte que j'avais oubliais un détail, alors je retournais vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre un pot de parmesan râpé que je plaçais entre nos deux assiettes avec une cuiller propre dessus.

- Et bien bon appétit, lançais-je à ma convive.

- Bon appétit à vous aussi.

Le repas se fit dans le calme, il n'était jamais aisé et encore moins élégant de parler en mangeant. Néanmoins, j'appréciais de ne pas être seul. La disparition de Kate me minait toujours autant, mais c'était comme si je ne portais plus tout seul ce fardeau. D'avoir passé une partie de la journée tous ensemble, me rappelait combien nous étions nombreux à vouloir la faire revenir au plus vite. Pendant le repas j'avais posé mon téléphone sur le comptoir au cas où un appel viendrait, afin de le prendre le plus rapidement possible.

- C'était délicieux Richard. J'imagine que ma Katie profite bien de vos petits plats ?

Je hochais la tête avant de répondre.

- Oui, mais vous savez elle cuisine elle aussi très bien.

- Comme quoi rien n'est jamais définitif, fit Johanna en souriant.

Elle avait évidemment piqué ma curiosité avec cette phrase. J'étais toujours avide d'apprendre des choses sur ma fiancée, par le biais d'anecdotes. Cette envie de la connaître ne s'était pas tarie alors que nous nous étions mis ensemble. Je repensais au petit bonhomme que j'avais trouvé dans son tiroir au poste et au moment unique où elle m'avait relaté l'histoire qu'il y avait derrière. Depuis qu'elle me connaissait elle avait bien compris que je considérais toujours qu'il y avait une histoire pour expliquer tout. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait que ça soit Johanna qui allait nourrir ma curiosité. Voyant que nos verres de vin étaient vides, je nous resservais tout en lui disant :

- Qu'entendez-vous par là?

- Et bien quand j'étais encore à la maison, j'aimais beaucoup cuisiner. Katie a toujours été une bonne convive à table. Et elle voulait que je lui apprenne, mais elle n'avait absolument aucune patience et quand il fallait choisir entre un cours de cuisine et une virée à moto, elle choisissait toujours son bolide. Et vous voyez...

Mon téléphone vibrant sur le comptoir capta notre attention à tous les deux, et je la vis vaciller lorsque l'écran annonça mon interlocuteur "Jim Beckett". Je m'excusais d'un signe de la tête et allais prendre la communication côté salon pour ne pas troubler encore plus mon invitée.

- Allo ? Oui bonsoir Jim.

- Bonsoir mon garçon. Fit la voix visiblement fatiguée de mon interlocuteur. Des nouvelles?

- Non pas pour le moment, mais nous remontons une piste. Vous tenez le choc?

- Oui et vous?

Je savais que ses paroles ne reflétaient pas réellement son état et son ton épuisé me le confirmait cependant je ne fis aucune remarque.

- C'est difficile mais je crois en elle répondis-je.

- Rick vous savez je suis persuadé que là où elle est elle peut ressentir cette foi que vous avez en elle. Ne l'abandonnez pas.

- Jamais Jim, jamais fis-je d'une voix forte et ferme. Je vous tiens au courant dès que nous avons du nouveau.

- Merci mon garçon.

Et il raccrocha et je retournais prestement auprès de Johanna. Je vis que ses yeux étaient humides, elle n'avait pu retenir quelques larmes au moment de cet appel. Ainsi, je posais ma main sur la sienne en lui disant :

- Vous allez le retrouver bientôt.

- Mais s'il ne veut pas de moi?

Elle montrait ici les premiers signes de doute depuis qu'elle était arrivée au loft. Ainsi, une peur la hantait, celle d'être rejetée par les siens.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non je comprends Johanna. Dormez bien et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin, je suis juste là en bas.

- Merci Richard. Vous êtes un homme bon.

Et sur ce elle prit congés, je savais bien que c'était plus le choc émotionnel que la fatigue physique qui avait suscité son départ précipité. Je débarrassais nos bols, nos verres et nettoyais tout ce qui m'avait servi pour préparer le dîner. Une fois ceci fait j'avais le goût pour un nouveau café, mais une douche serait sans doute salutaire. Et elle tint toutes ses promesses. Changé je revenais à la cuisine et me préparais un breuvage. Muni de ma tasse, je m'installais à mon bureau et allumais mon ordinateur. Je savais que tenter de m'endormir maintenant serait totalement illusoire, ainsi j'ouvrais le document texte contenant mon dernier chapitre entamé. Rapidement tout en buvant mon café je relisais ce que j'avais écrit la fois précédente, pour me remettre dans le contexte et une fois ceci fait je laissais mes doigts effleurer le clavier, formant des mots et puis des phrases. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je ferai de cet écrit, mais pendant que j'écrivais j'étais dans une bulle où il m'était possible de faire abstraction du monde autour de moi. A part être avec Kate, rien ne me procurait une telle sensation. C'est pourquoi j'écrivis presque sans relâche pendant quasiment trois heures.

Quand la fatigue sembla enfin se présenter, je sauvegardais une dernière fois avant d'éteindre et m'écroulais sur le lit sans même rentrer dedans. Il me paraissait incroyablement trop grand et beaucoup trop froid depuis qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais ce soir, l'épuisement l'avait emporté sur la tristesse. Et je savais qu'il fallait être en forme pour demain. C'était le mouvement que j'attendais depuis plusieurs jours et il était enfin là.

Au matin se furent de délicieuses odeurs qui éveillèrent mes sens. Je devinais le parfum du café tout juste passé et celui de gaufres. Je passais rapidement dans ma salle de bains pour vérifier mon allure, et rejoignais ensuite la pièce commune. Johanna était dans la cuisine et avait préparé de nombreux mets. A cet instant j'eus comme un flashback dans le passé, revoyant Kate dans cette cuisine préparant un somptueux petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle était restée au loft suite à l'explosion de son appartement. A l'époque nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais depuis il y avait eu de nombreux et merveilleux petits déjeuners.

- Richard, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas, mais je voulais vous remercier pour votre gentillesse et votre hospitalité.

- Je vous l'ai dit hier, c'est normal.

Il y avait des gaufres, des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des oranges pressées, une salade de fruits frais. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête tellement le comptoir était rempli de vivres. La matinée passa très rapidement, le doute de Johanna ayant semblé s'évanouir avec la nuit. Nous étions prêts pour 14 heures et notre mission chez Bracken. Par sécurité, nous avions décidé qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste au loft en compagnie de Lanie, pendant que les gars et moi allions chez le Sénateur. Nous ne mîmes qu'une demi-heure pour atteindre sa propriété et étions à 14 heures pile devant sa porte. Je sonnais et attendis quelques minutes que l'on vienne me répondre. Un grand brun musclé vint ouvrir, il devait faire partie du service de sécurité de Bracken.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à Nicole Bracken s'il vous plaît. Ma fille et elle étaient en classe ensemble et elle voudrait lui rendre un collier que Nicole lui avait prêté il y a quelques temps.

L'homme sembla avaler mon mensonge, me répondant presque désolé.

- Mademoiselle Bracken n'est pas ici aujourd'hui. Vous m'en voyez navré, mais souhaitez-vous que je lui fasse parvenir un message ou que je lui redonne ce que vous avez à lui rendre ?

- Non merci, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je repasserais avec ma fille. Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi messieurs.

Et sur ce il referma la porte. J'ignorais exactement qui il était mais il m'était déjà beaucoup plus sympathique que son employeur, ce qui n'était pas réellement très difficile. Finalement, nous avions été sans doute trop présomptueux en débarquant ici et pensant trouver Nicole. C'est donc bredouilles que nous fîmes marche arrière pour regagner la voiture que nous avions laissée devant le portail. Mais en route, j'eus l'impression d'entendre du bruit.

- Les gars on dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un.

- Castle arrête de nous jouer les Jeanne d'Arc, me rabroua Esposito.

Je ne relevais pas cette pointe d'agressivité, nous étions tous tendus par cette affaire et chacun se libérait comme il le pouvait. Javier était très attaché à Kate, inutile d'avoir un diplôme de psychologie pour savoir ça. Mais son côté viril l'empêchait souvent de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve et avait pu compter sur Lanie pour l'épauler. Dans ces moments-là, nos proches étaient de véritables sauveurs.

Mais soudainement le bruit que j'avais perçu se répéta et se fit plus net. Cette fois-ci le latino sembla y prêter attention et tous trois cherchâmes à identifier sa provenance. Après cinq minutes de recherche, nous nous retrouvâmes devant un soupirail de la maison, donnant probablement accès aux sous-sols. En nous approchant, le bruit s'était fait beaucoup plus distinct et nous avions pu authentifier une voix humaine. Je m'étais mis à plat ventre devant les barreaux et signalais notre présente à notre mystérieux interlocuteur.

- Il y a quelqu'un ici?

- Monsieur Castle? Interrogea une petite voix.

- Oui. Nicole?

- Oui c'est moi.

Son ton soulagé me fit réagir.

- Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Mon père m'a enfermé quand il a appris que j'étais venue voir le lieutenant Beckett au poste.

- L'enfoiré, dis-je les dents serrées. Ecoute Nicole, on va te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me relevais pour faire un compte rendu aux gars qui avaient déjà tout saisi. Espo partit en courant jusqu'à la voiture pour aller chercher du matériel. Il ne fallait pas que nous perdions du temps et secourir Nicole était notre priorité du moment. Avec les outils ramenés de la voiture, nous entreprîmes de scier les barreaux. Cela n'était pas de tout repos, mais étant trois nous pouvions tout à fait nous relayer dans la tâche. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, nous avions accès au sous-sol. Ryan et Esposito se baissèrent pour tendre leurs mains à Nicole afin de la sortir de là. Nous ne lui laissâmes pas trop le temps de se familiariser avec la lumière du jour et courûmes vers la voiture. Il fallait quitter la propriété au plus vite et aller la mettre en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la voiture fut retournée sur la route principale que la tension se libéra un peu. C'est la jeune adolescente qui prit la parole en premier :

- Monsieur Castle, que faites-vous là? Il est arrivé quelque chose au lieutenant Beckett?

- Oui Nicole, elle a disparu depuis cinq jours maintenant.

- Oh mon Dieu, non.

Elle semblait littéralement effondrée d'apprendre ceci me confirmant une nouvelle fois que même si les gênes étaient souvent puissants on n'était pas inévitablement comme nos géniteurs.

- On s'est dits que peut être tu pourrais nous aider à la retrouver.

- J'aimerai tellement, mais mon père m'a enfermé dans la cave. Il était très en colère que je sois venue vous trouver. Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Merci Nicole. D'abord, on va te mettre en lieu sûr et puis tu vas prendre une bonne douche et manger un bon repas.

Elle acquiesça tout en souriant. Ryan qui conduisait la voiture nous ramena au loft où nous retrouvâmes Johanna. J'avais sorti des affaires appartenant à Alexis pour que Nicole puisse se changer après s'être lavée. Entre temps je lui avais préparé un repas car elle semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne pouvais concevoir le fait que des parents puissent traiter leur enfant de la sorte. Elle dévora le plat sous nos regards attendris. Même si pour le moment Kate restait disparue, nous avions pu sauver une vie aujourd'hui. Quand elle eut finit elle demanda :

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire?

- Pour le moment Lanie, dis-je en désignant la jeune femme, va t'ausculter pour voir si tout va bien pour toi et après nous verrons quelles sont nos prochaines étapes.

- Mais je vais bien, protesta-t-elle.

- Pas de mais qui vaille jeune fille, tu viens avec moi, dit Lanie autoritaire.

Elle alla donc avec Nicole à l'étage afin d'avoir le plus d'intimité possible. Pendant ce temps-là nous étions dans le salon en train de réfléchir à notre prochaine tentative. Vingt minutes plus tard Lanie et Nicole nous rejoignirent dans le salon et je n'eus besoin que d'un signe de tête pour comprendre que tout allait bien pour la jeune fille. J'étais rassuré.

Nous passâmes l'heure qui suivit à lui raconter les grandes lignes de l'histoire qui unissait Beckett mère et fille à son père. Alors que je ne pensais pas cela possible elle sembla manifester encore plus de ressentiment envers son paternel. Alors que nous réfléchissions maintenant tous les six au stratagème, Nicole s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

- Je pourrais très bien lui envoyer un message en lui disant que s'il ne se présentait pas seul alors j'irai tout dire à la presse. A l'heure qu'il est il ne devrait pas tarder à s'apercevoir de mon absence et je parie que ça va le mettre sérieusement en rogne.

- C'est une brillante idée cela, dis-je retrouvant soudainement l'espoir que j'avais un peu perdu.

- Attendons demain matin qu'il ait bien pris connaissance de ta disparition avant de nous manifester, suggéra Espo.

- En attendant il faut aller acheter un téléphone prépayé. Ils sont intraçables, si jamais ton père se décidait à tenter de te retrouver, intervint Johanna qui fixait discrètement la fille de son pire ennemi depuis le début.

- Et décider d'un endroit où peut se faire la rencontre. Il doit déjà savoir que Castle habite ici et il se méfierait trop, dit Ryan avec justesse.

- Oui mais où? Fis-je en ayant une pointe de tristesse à l'idée que notre plan ne soit pas si parfait que nous l'imaginions.

Mais la mère de ma fiancée me fit retrouver l'espoir.

- La ruelle où il pense que je suis morte, lâcha Johanna avec un petit sourire.

Son désir de vengeance était plus que manifeste. Et si elle n'avait pas insisté pour faire partie de notre convoi tout à l'heure, je savais qu'il serait difficile de la convaincre concernant la rencontre avec Bracken. Elle avait probablement attendu un instant comme celui-ci depuis ce jour là. C'est euphoriques que les gars allèrent acheter un téléphone prépayé pour que Nicole envoie son message le lendemain. Nous dînâmes ce soir tous au loft. Nicole resta avec Johanna et moi, empruntant la chambre d'Alexis.

Au petit matin, les gars et Lanie étaient de retour pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient apporté plein de viennoiseries pour notre réunion du matin. Après les avoir dégusté autour de boissons nous décidâmes du texte qu'allait envoyer Nicole à son père. Une fois ceci fait, nous restâmes tous dans le silence et l'attente. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, Bracken avait mordu à l'hameçon et serait dans la ruelle ce soir à 22h30.

Grâce à Nicole, nous en avions appris beaucoup plus sur notre ennemi. Notamment le fait qu'il ne faisait pas appel aux hommes de son équipe pour les affaires plus personnelles. C'était une très bonne chose pour nous. De toute façon, Nicole avait bien précisé qu'il devait venir seul. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui se présenterait au rendez-vous.

Toute la journée se déroula avec l'élaboration de notre plan et quand vint le soir, Nicole resta au loft avec les gars et Lanie, pendant que Johanna et moi allions au rendez-vous. Par sécurité j'avais récupéré dans mon bureau avant de partir le glock appartenant à Kate. Nous avions un peu d'avance sur les lieux, mais cela nous laissa le temps de nous installer. A 22h28 une voiture approcha et se stationna non loin de là où nous étions. Je vis un homme en sortir et venir vers nous. J'attendais qu'il s'arrête pour sortir du renfoncement dans lequel nous nous étions mis.

- Allez Nicole petite garce sors de ta cachette.

Pas étonnant que sa fille ait autant de ressentiment à son égard. Cet homme était décidément dépourvu de cœur. Seul le pouvoir semblait capable de le faire jouir, mais je me promettais de tout mettre en œuvre afin qu'il ne connaisse pas ce bonheur prochainement. Alors qu'il s'était immobilisé dans la ruelle, je sortais de ma cachette :

- Où est Kate?

- Monsieur Castle! fit-il d'une voix arrogante qui m'insupportait. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Gardez vos balivernes pour vous Bracken, où est Kate? Je retiens Nicole.

- Gardez-là je n'en ai rien à faire lâcha-t-il d'un ton complètement détaché. Mais je ne savais pas que vous faisiez dans les mineures Monsieur Castle. Décidément la disparition de votre amie vous a réellement désorienté.

La ruelle était très sombre, mais je pouvais deviner un sourire dominateur et narquois sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire ravaler son carnet de naissance. Mais pour le moment j'essayais tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle sur moi, même si c'est de la rage qui coulait dans mes veines en ce moment.

- Je dois reconnaître que vous avez été rusé Monsieur Castle. Vous servir de ma fille pour me faire venir ici dans cette ruelle sordide. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime votre sens de l'histoire. Me donner rendez-vous à l'endroit où s'est éteinte la mère de votre petite amie. Si j'étais romantique je serai charmé.

- C'est ce que vous pensez Bracken, dit Johanna en sortant de sa cachette avec j'en étais sûr un contentement extrême.

Trop pris dans ma conversation avec cette ordure je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Le visage de notre interlocuteur sembla se tordre de stupéfaction en comprenant qui lui avait parlé il y a quelques secondes.

- Vous mais comment est-ce possible? Je vous croyais...?

- Morte, finit-elle. Croyez-moi cela aurait été préférable pour vous Bracken.

- Allez Bracken, où avez-vous caché Kate? Repris-je de plus en plus furieux d'attendre après lui.

Se remettant de sa surprise momentanément il fixa de nouveau son regard d'acier sur moi.

- Vous ne la trouverez que quand je l'aurai décidé Monsieur Castle. J'apprécie sa compagnie vous savez.

Malgré l'obscurité je le vis se saisir d'un objet que je devinais être une arme. Souhaitant endormir ma vigilance il continua.

- C'est un joli petit lot que vous avez là. En tout cas elle est aussi déchaînée au lit que pour la justice, finit-il par un rire moqueur.

C'en était trop je ne pouvais pas entendre ce salopard ternir l'image de ma déesse. De rage j'extirpais le glock de ma ceinture et faisais feu sans réfléchir plus de quelques secondes. Il s'écroulait dans les secondes suivant la détonation et c'est à cet instant que je repris mon souffle. Aussitôt Johanna et moi nous précipitâmes vers lui, son corps était inerte.  
C'est soudainement que je m'effondrais, les répercussions de mon acte me frappant de plein fouet et la gravité de mon geste sonnant à mes oreilles. Ainsi, je m'avachissais littéralement à côté de lui, prenant ma tête dans les mains et pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'est la main de Johanna sur mon bras qui me força à me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Gémis-je faiblement malgré les larmes qui m'envahissaient.

- Ca va aller Richard, ça va aller, me rassura doucement la mère de Kate.

- Mais… mais il est mort ! Comment va-t-on retrouver Kate maintenant? Je voulais seulement le blesser, et par-dessus tout le faire taire... Mais je ne voulais pas le tuer.

- Je sais Richard, mais croyez-moi j'aurai fait la même chose que vous à votre place ou si j'avais eu une arme. En plus il était armé lui aussi, donc je préfère largement que ça soit lui au sol et non vous, me parvint la voix ferme de Johanna.

Elle avait raison, si je n'avais pas fait feu je serai certainement le corps inerte dans cette rue. Ainsi, je me ressaisissais au prix de longues secondes et sortais mon téléphone pour appeler Lanie.

- Lanie, il faudrait que tu viennes. Il y a eu des coups de feu.

- Oh mon Dieu, Rick tu vas bien? Et Johanna?

- Oui on va bien tous les deux. Viens vite, fis-je en ayant peur de voir surgir des témoins non désirés.

- On arrive tout de suite.

Lanie ne nous serait pas de trop pour traiter la question du corps du Sénateur. Cela avait toujours été une blague entre nous, que le jour venu elle nous aiderait à cacher un corps, mais aujourd'hui c'était la réalité. Johanna n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis tout à l'heure, mais je la sentais quelque part soulagée. A partir de maintenant, elle pourrait vivre dans la lumière. Même si pour le moment nous n'avions pas encore retrouvé Kate, elle retrouvait son ancienne vie. Lanie et Esposito arrivèrent très vite. La légiste qui était aussi la meilleure amie de ma fiancée se jeta dans mes bras, probablement soulagée que ce monstre ne fasse plus partie de ce monde. Espo quant à lui me dit :

- Merci de nous en avoir débarrassé bro, si je l'avais eu dans le viseur je ne l'aurai pas raté.

Ces propos me rassuraient, aucun d'eux ne m'avaient reproché d'avoir tiré sur Bracken avant qu'il ne révèle l'endroit où il avait caché Kate. Son discours de tout à l'heure m'avait confirmé qu'elle était en vie.

- Avant de l'emmener il faudrait le fouiller dit Lanie. Javi tu peux le faire?

Son petit ami de détective s'exécuta, trouvant l'arme que Bracken était sur le point de sortir tout à l'heure. Il trouva également plusieurs trousseaux de clés. L'un appartenait sans doute à leur propriété, mais nous nous interrogeâmes sur le second. Et notre questionnement s'accentua lorsque nous vîmes quatre petites clés attachées à ce même trousseau. D'expérience, nous reconnûmes tous des clefs de menottes. Il n'était pas impossible que ce second jeu de clés ouvre les portes du lieu où Kate était retenue prisonnière. Sans rien dire il s'empara de ces clés, qui pourraient nous être utiles par la suite.

- Que fait-on de lui? demanda Esposito à Lanie.

- On va l'emmener au crématorium, c'est le moyen le plus efficace pour se débarrasser de son corps sans laisser de traces. Je connais le garde, il ne posera pas de question.

- Oui parce qu'il sera trop occupé à reluquer ta poitrine, lança Esposito visiblement agacé.

- Javier Esposito, crois-tu vraiment que ça soit le moment de me faire une crise de jalousie?

Cette mini scène de couple eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère et Johanna et moi nous nous regardâmes de manière complice. Une fois que les deux amoureux eurent fini leur mise au point, nous plaçâmes le corps de Bracken dans un sac mortuaire qui était dans le coffre de la voiture de Lanie et le mîmes dedans une fois rempli. Notre passage au crématorium fut rapide grâce au laisser passer de Lanie, ce qui fait qu'une heure après nous étions de retour au loft.

Une fois sur place Johanna et moi racontâmes notre rendez-vous aux autres. Nicole ne semblait pas du tout affectée par la mort de son paternel, bien au contraire même. Je m'étais gardé de relater les commentaires sarcastiques qu'il avait fait à son égard, il était inutile de blesser cette jeune fille plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je parlais ensuite des clés que nous avions trouvé, sans savoir quelles portes elles ouvraient.

- Nous nous ne le savons pas, mais je connais une personne qui le sait, dit Nicole.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un seul mouvement vers elle. Et devant notre question à peine formulée elle poursuivit sa phrase :

- Ma mère sait tout. C'est elle la première complice de mon père.

- Mais jamais elle nous dira où est cachée Kate, dit Esposito.

- Ca dépend quels sont vos arguments, continua la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vas-y continue Nicole, dis-je intéressé et pendu à ses lèvres.

Elle s'était peut être droguée, mais pour le moment les substances qu'elle avait ingérées n'avaient pas altéré ses capacités cérébrales. Et elle était au moins aussi déterminée que nous à retrouver Kate vivante. C'était comme si cette jeune fille essayait de se racheter des péchés commis par son père. Une vie ne lui suffirait pas pour cela, mais j'appréciais tout ce qu'elle faisait pour nous.

- Contrairement à mon père, ma mère a peut-être encore un peu d'humanité en elle. Si vous menacez de vous en prendre à moi, elle vous révélera où se trouve le lieutenant Beckett.

Elle était tout aussi machiavélique que son paternel, mais heureusement pour nous elle jouait dans notre camp. Son idée me paraissait brillante, c'est pourquoi l'encourageais.

- A quoi tu penses précisément?

- Nous pourrions vous et moi rendre visite à ma mère demain à la priorité. Vous me tiendrez en joue avec une arme non chargée échangeant ce qu'elle sait contre ma vie.

- Et tu penses réellement qu'elle est au courant? demanda Johanna.

- Oui aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître mon père avait trouvé en elle une confidente. Et elle était au courant du stratagème de Washington, c'est même elle qui a plus ou moins soufflé l'idée à mon père. Donc je suis persuadée qu'elle sera au courant pour le lieu de détention.

J'entendis Esposito dire à Ryan "tu vois quand je te dis que ce sont les femmes les pires" et les deux compères ricanèrent comme des enfants. Lanie qui n'était pas de cet avis, frappa son petit ami sur le torse pour le reprendre.

Il était tard et nous avions à faire le lendemain. C'est ainsi que le loft se transforma en aire de camping sauvage. Et cette nuit je dormais profondément, ma fiancée était toujours portée disparue mais j'avais débarrassé le monde d'une belle ordure.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était sur le pont vers 9h30 et nous décidâmes de tous nous rendre à la propriété des Bracken. Ainsi, il nous serait plus facile de partir ensemble pour aller chercher Kate sans perdre le temps d'un nouveau retour au loft. Néanmoins je descendais seul d'une des voitures avec Nicole. Elle me fit emprunter un escalier extérieur qui nous permettrait d'éviter le contrôle à l'entrée. Et nous arrivâmes directement dans sa chambre. Comme convenu je la tenais en joue avec le glock de Kate que j'avais déchargé au préalable et nous nous dirigeâmes dans la maison. Comme elle l'avait suggéré la veille en élaborant le plan, sa mère était à l'étage dans un bureau. Lorsque sa fille passa la porte je vus sur ses traits l'angoisse.

- Nicole! dit-elle en se levant soudainement.

- Pas si vite vous lui dis-je en lui signifiant mon arme ayant pour effet de la faire se figer.

- Que voulez-vous? me demanda-t-elle.

- Où est Kate Beckett?

- Allez au diable.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris Madame. Vous me dîtes où se trouve Katherine Beckett et votre fille aura la vie sauve. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je serai dans l'obligation de me servir de cette arme.

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Vous ne le feriez pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un écrivain.

- Vous savez peut être qui je suis Madame, "mais vous n'avez strictement aucune idée de ce que je suis capable de faire ni jusqu'où je peux aller1". Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez savoir.

Mon ton avait du être suffisamment menaçant car elle tendit les mains vers moi, me faisant signe de baisser mon arme et me dit :

- Très bien je vais vous le dire, mais d'abord relâchez ma fille.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de discuter avec moi Madame Bracken. Où est-elle?

- Dans la forêt de Yulan, dans notre cabane. Je vais vous donner les coordonnées GPS. Laissez ma fille à présent...

- Les coordonnées GPS d'abord, exigeais-je toujours aussi ferme.

Elle se saisit d'un papier sur son bureau et nota les coordonnées dessus et me le tendit. Je m'avançais tenant toujours Nicole contre moi et saisissais le papier. Voyant qu'elle avait respecté sa partie du marché je desserrais mon étreinte autour de sa fille. Nicole se tourna aussitôt vers moi et me dit avec un petit sourire :

- Je crois que je préfère venir avec vous Monsieur Castle.

Devant l'effroi de sa mère comprenant qu'elle était depuis le départ de mèche avec moi elle lui lança :

- Echec et mat, maman…

Sur ce nous quittâmes rapidement la propriété par la même porte que nous avions emprunté tout à l'heure, trop pressé pour ma part de trouver Kate. Dieu seul savait dans quel état elle pouvait être à présent. En nous voyant arriver Johanna, Lanie et les gars étaient sortis des voitures et je tendais le papier avec les coordonnées GPS à Ryan.

- Elle est dans une cabane dans la forêt de Yulan, dis-je en ouvrant la portière passager.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là? s'écria Johanna en me suivant.

* * *

1 Réplique de KB à Bracken, épisode 1 saison 5.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**Nous voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que vous êtes au rendez-vous et on espère que ça continuera jusqu'au bout. Nous avons écrit une partie des chapitres avant que la saison 6 ne commence, si bien qu'il peut y avoir des détails différents. C'est le cas à plusieurs reprises dans ce chapitre. Mais dans la mesure où on l'avait imaginé comme ça cela nous paraissait bizarre de changer maintenant. Sinon pour tout le reste on s'efforce d'être précis et fidèles par rapport à la série, dans la mesure où nous jouons avec les personnages façonnés par Andrew Marlowe. En tout cas la saison 6 est absolument géniale, peut être la meilleure jusqu'à présent!**_

_**Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser aux remerciements personnels et à votre lecture !  
Nous sommes à présent tous les deux sur Twitter (Attention Gilles et Sarah se mettent à la technologie :p !) Alors si vous désirez nous suivre, discuter avec nous de tout et de rien ouêtre prévenus des avancées/projets personnels ou communs voici nos Twitters (ajoutez les arobases devant) : Gillesinlove pour Mr. Gillesinlove et MysteryWriter_ pour Sarah d'Emeraude! N'hésitez pas, on ne mord pas ;)**_

_Passons maintenant aux remerciements personnels :_

_ Manoon : Merci, en espérant que la suite attendue te plaise :)_

_ SeriesAddict76 : Pas de soucis! et merci._

_ Sandtoul : Le dernier chapitre a peut-être été plus long à démarrer, mais il était important pour nous que les personnages apprennent à se connaître, car cela aura son importance pour la suite. Merci en tout cas pour l'enthousiasme dont tu fais toujours preuve. _

_ LafandeCastle : Nous te remercions pour ton très long message et toutes les appréciations. Nous sommes ravis que la fic et le chapitre te plaisent à ce point là. Nous y mettons du soin, mais c'est agréable de voir que côté lecteur c'est ressenti. Bonne continuation à toi aussi et à bientôt. _

_ Thigui : Voilà un commentaire écrit dans le feu de l'action. Tu es encore plus sadique que nous^^ Ceci dit, on était contents de s'en débarrasser par écrit. Oui vite dans la forêt._

_ DrWeaver : Pour l'état de Kate et les retrouvailles tu devrais trouver des réponses assez rapidement. En tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de voir que cette histoire t'emballe encore et espérons que ça continuera._

_ TonieC : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que nous mettons un point d'honneur à ce que Bracken soit le plus pourri possible dans notre fic, autant que dans la série. Nous espérons que ces réactions que tu attends seront à la hauteur de tes espérances._

_ Guest/Pandora60 : Merci pour ta longue review ! Nous sommes contents que l'action contenue dans ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres t'ait plu. On constate que tu as exactement la même vision de l'amour que Rick porte à Kate que nous et c'est tant mieux, c'est vrai que la demande en mariage du 6x01 en était l'exemple parfait. Son discours était vraiment merveilleux ! Et oui, Bracken mort mais ne t'en fais pas et ne reprends pas ton souffle trop vite nous te réservons nous espérons encore bien des surprises… Et encore ravis que notre Castle te plaise !_

_ Solealuna : Garde des compliments pour la suite, tu nous inondes là ^^ Toujours aussi heureux que ça te plaise et merci pour ta fidélité !_

_ Audrey1986 : Merci beaucoup :)_

_ LilyPierce/Guest : Décidemment c'est la mode des oublis de connexion sur ce chapitre :p ! C'est très amusant que tu dises « personnage de la semaine » et surtout que tu remarques notre soin à chercher encore et toujours de nouveaux points de vue. Nous voulions vraiment faire de l'inédit et à chacun de tes commentaires nous avons l'impression que c'est réussi, c'est vraiment plaisant ! Nous ne sommes par contre pas comme Castle et les aliens ne débarquent pas (encore, qui sait… :p) mais la suite ne sera pas pour autant plane et morne, en espérant d'ailleurs qu'elle te plaise. Nous avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac ! nous sommes vraiment heureux que l'arrivée de Johanna dans la fic t'ai plu y compris le rapport entre elle et les personnages principaux de la série. Pour ce qui est de sa rencontre avec Kate il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour le savoir et promis, nous ne devoilerons rien ! C'est que tu nous mettrais la pression pour les prochains chapitres/écrits dis ? ^^ Encore un plaisir de te lire, merci pour ta review._

_ Mel : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, nous sommes très heureux que ça te plaise et espérons que la suite le fera tout autant !_

_ Nero94 : Nous sommes vraiment heureux que nos 7 premiers chapitres t'aient plu, par contre, nous sommes deux auteurs derrière ces chapitres ^^ ! En espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas et que la mort de Bracken te réjouira toujours autant, merci !_

_ Lille 76 : C'est vrai que le retour de Johanna serait excellent de la part de Marlowe, qui sait ? Ce serait un bel hommage à notre fic en tout cas ^^ Merci pour ta review et voici la suite._

* * *

_Sans laisser de traces…_

_**Chapitre 8, Katherine Beckett.**_

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, le cou douloureux et le dos tendu à cause de la position inconfortable que j'avais gardée beaucoup trop longtemps pour mon corps endolori.

Autour de moi je ne reconnus pas tout de suite l'univers qui m'entourait et je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Je me rappelais de mon jogging, du noir soudain, du réveil… Bracken ! Je serrais les poings de rage rien qu'en pensant à cette pourriture qui m'avait enlevée, séquestrée et menacée, attendant de moi que je ne dise rien et me laisse faire comme une vulgaire poupée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir gouverneur ? Il n'en était pas question. Je n'abandonnerai pas à ce moment crucial de ma vie, je le devais à ma mère et à sa mémoire.

De la chair de poule se dessina sur mes bras alors que je repensais à notre précédent échange. Ce type était un monstre, réellement. Un monstre abominable et dépourvu de cœur, n'avait-il aucun remord avec tous les macchabés qui pavaient son chemin ? De plus l'aversion qu'il portait envers sa fille confirmait bel et bien que si une relation qu'elle soit familiale ou politique ne servait pas à ses intérêts personnels elle devait être éliminée ou du moins étouffée pendant un certain temps si ce n'était pour toujours. Avec une pointe d'inquiétude je me demandais ce que cet homme avait pu faire à sa fille lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était venue me voir au commissariat, ce qui devait être d'ailleurs la raison de ma présence ici. La pauvre adolescente était déjà enfermée à double tour dans sa prison dorée, je ne m'imaginais pas pire pour une jeune fille qui semblait pourtant intelligente et prête à réussir si elle n'était pas née dans une telle famille.

Cherchant en vain à me libérer des menottes qui entravaient douloureusement mes poignets je me mis à réfléchir. Comment avais-je pu ne pas repérer Bracken avant ? J'aurais dû me douter à l'instant même de sa candidature annoncée qu'il allait tenter quelque chose. Je ne courais que sur un parcours régulier le soir, il avait donc du observer mes habitudes pendant quelques temps histoire de se familiariser avec celui-ci. Pourtant même si lorsque je courais j'étais souvent prise dans mes pensées et ma musique, je n'avais jamais remarqué de comportement suspect que mon boulot de flic m'aurait appris à anticiper ou même à repérer. Je ne comprenais pas, il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière cela et le fait de l'ignorer me donnait des frissons et me frustrait littéralement.

Je savais de quoi Bracken était capable, à vrai dire maintenant que j'avais vu clair en lui et en sa stratégie je m'en méfiais comme de la peste. On parlait bien de l'homme qui lorsque je l'avais trouvé et lui avait parlé de ma mère avait tenté de me faire croire que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination dictée par ma vengeance ! Je le savais donc capable de tout et le fait qu'il ait appris pour Rick et moi me terrifiait. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à mon compagnon… Je secouais la tête, chassant ces pensées de mon esprit. Bracken et moi avions un deal, il ne devait pas me faire de mal ni à moi ni à ma famille ou ceux que j'aimais. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était déjà précisément en train de faire ? Il n'y avait plus qu'une frontière infime entre lui et Rick, et je priais de toutes mes forces pour que ce dernier ne fonce pas tête baissée sur Bracken, mettant en péril sa propre vie. Il fallait qu'il soit plus astucieux, car sinon il pourrait ne pas en sortir vivant, et cette pensée m'était insupportable.

Je regardais mes poignets retenus par les menottes, comme le symbole de toute mon impuissance et mon regard glissa jusqu'à mon annulaire gauche, me tirant un petit rire jaune. Dire que j'avais tellement eu de mal à dire oui au premier abord lorsqu'il s'était proposé, à genoux devant moi ! A présent cette bague prenait tout son sens et elle me semblait plus lourde à mon doigt, comme si ma conscience agissait et se rappelait à moi à chaque seconde. J'avais mis Rick en danger avec cette histoire, je serai responsable si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Sentant des larmes salées envahir mes yeux je les empêchais de couler, ce n'était pas à moi de me plaindre mais bien à Rick au final. Et si jamais je le revoyais un jour, je me promettais de lui jurer de ne plus jamais le mettre dans une situation si périlleuse. Je l'aimais trop pour le perdre.

C'était totalement ça, réalisais-je soudain comme si un courant d'électricité venait de me traverser de part en part. Je l'aimais trop, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Une fois encore je baissais les yeux vers la bague à mon doigt et un déclic se fit dans mon esprit, la demande de mon fiancé prenant tout son sens à mes yeux.

Cette demande avait été une façon pour Rick de me montrer qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, de me montrer que c'était sérieux et qu'il était prêt malgré le court temps passé en couple à prendre un engagement de très longue durée avec moi. Qu'il m'aimait assez pour accepter mes démons, pour vivre avec la menace Bracken planant sur nous sans jamais rien dire car il m'aimait assez pour ne pas aborder ce sujet si sensible avec moi. Joignant mes poignets pour pouvoir de ma main droite caresser l'anneau je pinçais les lèvres, bouleversée. Je voulais me marier avec lui, je voulais l'aimer jusqu'au restant de mes jours si c'était possible et c'était dans une cabane perdue au milieu des bois alors que mon avenir dépendais d'un meurtrier que je le réalisais enfin. Décidément j'avais le chic pour avoir des prises de conscience fulgurantes dans des moments dramatiques. En effet, n'était-ce pas suspendue à un toit que je m'étais avouée ma dépendance à Castle? Si je revoyais Rick un jour, je devais lui promettre ce que je venais juste de réaliser et lui garantir de ne plus jamais avoir peur en pensant à l'engagement avec lui. Il m'avait assez prouvé qu'il tenait à moi envers et contre tout et je devais cesser d'avoir peur.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un bruit étouffé et je relevais la tête, plissant les yeux. Bracken n'avait pas laissé suffisamment de lumière pour que je distingue la porte devant moi cependant j'étais quasiment sûre que c'était de là que venait le bruit. Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer dangereusement : avait-il une nouvelle menace à me proférer ou s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? avait-il touché à Rick ? à mon père ? à Ryan ou Esposito ? Alors que ses pensées fugaces traversaient mon esprit je me rendais compte de toutes les personnes impliquées dans cette affaire et la culpabilité se fit encore plus lourde encore dans mon cœur.

- Lieutenant Beckett… s'éleva une voix alors que la porte de la cabane s'ouvrait, dessinant une silhouette bien plus petite que celle de Bracken.

A la voix je devinais une femme et la vision que j'avais me confirma mon intuition.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demandais-je bien plus ironiquement que je ne le voulais et d'une voix enrouée par les longues heures sans parler.

La femme en question s'avança vers le mur opposé et pressa le bouton de la lumière qui éclaira toute la pièce, me tirant un grognement alors que la forte luminosité d'un seul coup agressait mes pupilles dilatées. Clignant des yeux quelques instants pour habituer mes prunelles je pus enfin détailler la jeune femme face à moi. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années bien qu'elle soit magnifiquement bien conservée, ses hanches trahissaient un précédent accouchement et quelques cheveux blancs m'aidaient à étayer ma théorie. Elle était blonde, pas nécessairement plantureuse mais elle avait des atouts indéniables et de belles jambes fines qui faisaient d'elle une très belle femme.

- Je vois que vous n'avez jamais réellement fait attention à moi lors de vos joggings murmura-t-elle avec un faux air peiné, prenant une chaise pour la placer au bord du lit, s'approchant ainsi de moi.

- Alors c'était vous, sifflais-je. Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et bien entretenues.

- Voyons je suis vexée que vous ne m'ayez jamais vue à la télévision. Je m'appelle Victoria Bracken.

S'il existait un bouton panique dans mon cerveau, il était déjà enclenché depuis longtemps à présent.

- Je vois que vous avez fait le rapprochement, c'est bien. Et par ailleurs je vous le confirme : c'est bien moi qui vous ai droguée, enlevée et j'ai aidé mon mari à vous séquestrer ici.

Je restais sans voix face aux aveux qu'elle me livrait sans retenue.

- Je dois dire continua-t-elle, que vous endormir n'a pas été une mince affaire.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'allais sauter de joie à l'idée d'être enfermée par deux psychopathes qui partagent la même couche.

Elle ne se vexa pas à ma remarque, semblant au contraire s'amuser de la situation à la vue du sourire qui prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien, William avait raison vous avez du caractère. Je comprends tout à fait le fait qu'il aime avoir une telle adversaire, il a toujours aimé les femmes… sauvages.

Je réprimais une grimace de dégoût au sous-entendu. Par ailleurs je remarquais que les boucles parsemant ses cheveux blonds étaient semblable à celles de Nicole, qui devait être sa fille.

- Je disais donc avant que vous ne m'interrompiez avec d'autres futilités, que vous n'avez pas été facile à avoir. Pourtant personne n'a jamais su me battre à mon propre jeu, surtout lorsque c'est mon mari qui instaure le « jeu » en question.

Elle avait toujours son sourire satisfait ce qui me fit grimacer cette fois sans retenue.

- Quels genre de tarés vous êtes ? Branchés sado-maso, jeux de rôles, c'est ça vos petits jeux ?

Elle éclata de rire à mes mots, ce que je dois dire je n'attendais pas du tout.

- Beckett, Beckett… je peux vous appeler Kate ? Bien, fit-elle sans attendre la réponse. Kate, vous ne comprenez donc pas. Mon mari est un politicien remarquable…

- Et un assassin tout aussi brillant, glissais-je agacée de voir qu'elle ne se formalisait pas de mes interventions pourtant destinées à lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oui, vous avez raison. William a tant de qualités. C'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai épousé. Vous savez nous avons tellement de points communs, nous partageons tout.

- Je vois ça. Je comprends mieux comment votre mari peut figurer sur tous les plans, grinçais-je. Vous êtes là, dans l'ombre, à agir pour lui sans qu'il vous montre la moindre reconnaissance… Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas réellement ma vision du mariage.

Elle baissa les yeux et lorgna ma bague de fiançailles quelques instants comme si elle était déjà au courant de ma future union, avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

- Vous savez Kate, « derrière chaque grand homme il y a une femme »**(I)**et si cela vous paraît insultant c'est parce que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe derrière le rideau de scène. « L'anonymat, Kate. C'est la clef. Une fois que vous avez donné un visage au mal, vous avez donné une cible aux gens. »**(II)**

Intriguée à présent par sa dernière phrase, je demandais les sourcils froncés.

- Et quel est le visage des actions que vous avez perpétuées ? De tous ces mots orchestrés ?

Elle eut un sourire franc comme si je venais de lui annoncer ma prochaine grossesse alors que nous étions les meilleures amies du monde.

- Mais voyons Kate… Roy Montgomery, cela va de soi.

Je me figeais instantanément à ses paroles qu'elle avait lâchées d'un ton détaché et calme. Comment Bracken pourrait-il…

- Non ! Criais-je littéralement. Vous n'allez pas ternir la réputation d'un capitaine de police renommé alors que votre mari est coupable ?

Victoria soupira, comme lassée de ma combativité.

- Kate, vous ne semblez pas comprendre le sens du mot « marché », n'est-il pas ?

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Disons que mon mari vous relâche après les premiers votes. Vous savez, le temps pour lui de passer favori dans les sondages, d'être le candidat de son parti… bref.

Elle fit un signe de la main pour imager ses dires.

- Une fois qu'il sera passé favori et que les votes d'un certain nombre de personnes seront assurés, vous pourrez toujours même si plus difficilement attenter à la crédibilité de sa campagne en sortant de vieux dossiers…

Je serrais les dents et les poings, rageuse qu'elle ait pensé à toutes les possibilités. Cependant même si Bracken était intelligent je savais que j'avais face à moi une adversaire redoutable, qui telle une vipère se faufilait dans les moindres failles et utilisait ma vulnérabilité pour cela.

- Alors vu que nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas, je vous propose un marché. Vous oubliez que mon mari sait tout des trois flics corrompus dont votre feu capitaine faisait partie. Je crois savoir qu'il était cher à votre cœur… oui votre air scandalisé me le confirme. Je disais donc que mon mari a eu vent de ces activités bien entendu, et pourrait tout à fait les rendre malencontreusement publiques… ce qui serait mettons-nous d'accord très fâcheux pour sa famille et même pour votre poste de police.

Cette femme diabolique me donna la nausée tant sa perversité était sans limite.

- Vous êtes le diable en personne, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux face à l'émotion qui me prenait à cette annonce.

- Je doute que Lucifer ou même Hadès fasse des pactes, Kate, répondit-elle tout sourire encore une fois. Nous ne sommes pas dans Percy Jackson ou autre livre pour adolescent, on ne va pas en enfer pour faire des propositions au mal lui-même. Je ne suis que son bras droit, si vous préférez. C'est pourquoi j'ai la grâce de vous proposer ce marché que vous avez tout à fait le droit de refuser soyons d'accord.

- Vous salirez un homme bien si je refuse ! M'insurgeais-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Nous reverrons le terme « homme bien » et la différence entre « homme bien » et « homme qui suit ses propres intérêts » plus tard si vous voulez bien je n'ai pas tellement le temps d'en discuter ici avec vous. Alors, que pensez-vous de ma proposition, Kate ? Dossier contre dossier, n'est-ce pas un parfait compromis pour deux femmes de pouvoir comme nous ?

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses paroles diffamatoires sur mon capitaine et sur la loyauté qu'elle remettait en doute là-dedans je la fixais.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, Victoria.

Elle soupira, lassée.

- Est-ce un non, Kate ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Que pouvais-je bien répondre à ça ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne voulais pas abandonner la seule preuve que j'avais contre Bracken et que j'avais mis 13 ans à trouver, cependant je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser ce salaud ternir la réputation, les médailles et la famille de Roy qui dans l'histoire n'avait rien demandé et avait en plus perdu un père et un mari aimant et dévoué.

- Je vais vous laisser du temps pour réfléchir, intervint Victoria devant mon trouble, se levant de sa chaise pour la remettre à sa place.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et se dirigea vers la cuisine, me sortant une bouteille d'eau et une demi baguette de pain qu'elle posa sur mes genoux. Ensuite, sans un regard en arrière elle quitta la salle, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Je sentis aussitôt ma poitrine se serrer, tiraillée entre raison et sentiments. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de Rick de la sorte. Cependant la pensée de ternir la réputation du Capitaine Montgomery me mettait presqu'aussi mal que le choix cornélien qui s'offrait à moi. Il avait fait un pacte pour me garder en vie malgré ma presque incontrôlable soif de vengeance à cette époque et s'y était tenu jusqu'à sa mort, ayant ainsi à mes yeux lavé toutes les actions répressibles qu'il avait pu commettre dans le passé. Il se devait d'être honoré comme l'homme bon qu'il était et en aucun cas sa famille ne devait être salie par cette vieille histoire.

Une nausée me prit et je suis que Bracken avait obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait de moi, le mal être et la souffrance rien qu'en pensant à son nom et sa présence auprès de Rick. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas écouté Lockwood ou même Montgomery lui-même lorsqu'ils m'avaient demandé d'arrêter mes recherches et de laisser tomber pour sauver ma peau. Cela aurait alors épargné la situation présente et assuré à tous ceux que j'aimais une sécurité qu'ils n'avaient plus aujourd'hui par ma faute.

Tirant sur les menottes qui gênaient mes mouvements je tentais en vain de me libérer, ne réussissant qu'à m'écorcher les poignets me tirant une grimace de douleur. Mon démon le plus grand, l'impuissance, me paralysait totalement. Cependant je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi à rien faire, je devais me libérer et aviser ensuite. J'avais conscience que si les dires de Bracken étaient vrais je devais être à des kilomètres de New York cependant je trouverais. J'avais toujours eu un sens de l'orientation bien aiguisé et j'espérais que pour la première fois de ma vie cela me serve autrement que pour aller au supermarché dans une ville inconnue.

Tirant une nouvelle fois sur les menottes je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec violence lorsque le métal déchira ma peau sur quelques millimètres, me tirant une goutte de sang qui coula lentement le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon coude où elle tomba sur le drap. Ignorant la douleur qui me lançait et me concentrant sur la détermination dont je pouvais faire preuve pour les choses qui comptaient le plus pour moi je me concentrais sur Rick et le fait que je devais à tout prix le tirer de griffes de Bracken. J'étais sûre que Castle, Ryan et Esposito étaient à ma recherche depuis le temps à présent, cependant si Bracken voulait leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il serait prêt à tout.

_48 heures plus tard…_

Je m'éveillais en sursaut une nouvelle fois, la tête comme prise dans un étau de douleur. Contre mes tempes battait mon cœur à 100 à l'heure et je laissais échapper un grincement d'entre mes dents, ouvrant difficilement mes paupières qui semblaient affreusement lourdes. Au prix d'un effort surhumain je réussis à me redresser pour soulager mon dos qui se rappela à moi violement, me tirant un spasme. Je serrais les dents une nouvelle fois, même si j'étais seule, je détestais montrer mes faiblesses surtout lorsqu'elles étaient causées par mon pire ennemi.

Une fois mes yeux habitués à la luminosité extérieure qui rentrait par les fenêtres teintées par la poussière, je regardais autour de moi. Alors que j'espérais voir posé à quelques centimètres un plateau plein de vivres pour que je puisse l'attraper et me sustenter, comme depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité à présent je ne vis rien. Pourquoi n'avais-je plus de visites ? Cela faisait des jours que Victoria était partie et depuis je n'avais plus eu aucune visite. Je ne dormais quasiment pas de peur de voir surgir Bracken et profiter de mon sommeil pour je ne sais quelles pratiques tordues qui aurait pu consister à envoyer une photo de moi de la sorte à Rick pour le faire chanter, aussi je ne manquais pas de voir les heures passer lentement. Je n'avais pas mangé ni bu depuis lors et ma gorge ainsi que mon estomac me faisaient affreusement souffrir, me rappelant douloureusement à quel point j'étais vulnérable et dépendante ainsi attachée dans cette cabane perdue au milieu des bois.

Alors que je bougeais les bras une douleur vive me tira un petit cri et je portais mon regard à mes poignets. Le sang avait séché sur mes blessures qui se rouvraient à chaque fois que je bougeais. Lorsque j'étais tombée endormie, épuisée, je devais avoir tiré sur les chaînes qui m'entravaient ce qui avait mis de nouveau ma peau à sang, se rappelant à moi à l'instant présent. Essayant de me soulager en attrapant les barres du lit je regardais une nouvelle fois autour de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait pu me libérer ou même soulager mes blessures et ma gorge tel de l'eau restée par inadvertance sur la couette ou le sol à côté de moi. Bien entendu Bracken était expérimenté et n'avait laissé aucune clef ou bout de ferraille à me disposition. Cependant je remarquais une petite table de nuit à mon côté gauche à laquelle je n'avais pas réellement fait attention lors de ces derniers jours. Elle contenait un tiroir qui était fermé et même si je n'espérais pas y trouver la clef des menottes, quelque chose pour disloquer le verrou m'aurait amplement suffi. Ou même un peu de nourriture laissée ainsi pour compte, je n'étais plus à faire la fine bouche tant mon estomac me faisait souffrir.

Cependant un problème s'imposa à moi à la vue de ce meuble. Il était certes collé au lit, cependant je ne pouvais pas accéder au tiroir avec les mains menottées. Dépitée je regardais mes poignets sanglants et soudain une idée me traversa lorsque mon regard se porta sur la barre de métal qui retenait les menottes. Le lit était en fer forgé, la barre à laquelle Bracken m'avait soigneusement attachée comportait un embout rond qui ne semblait pas relié au barreau par une soudure mais par une simple petite visse. Si jamais j'arrivais par quelque moyen que ce soit à faire sauter cet embout, je pourrais facilement accéder au tiroir et me libérer l'autre main du même moyen.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à tenter ma chance je me stoppais, perplexe. Quelle main devais-je libérer ? Jugeant ma position, je trouvais finalement plus malin de libérer ma main droite ce qui me permettrait un plus grand périmètre d'action et ne tirerait pas sur mon poignet gauche lorsque je me pencherais. M'installant le plus confortablement possible compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je passais une jambe au-dessus de ma tête en ignorant les craquements que cela engendrait dans mon dos endolori et remerciais tous les entraînements de Yoga que j'avais pratiqué pour cette souplesse que j'avais acquise au fil des ans. La tâche ne fut pas aisée, mais c'est presque sans douleur que j'arrivais à frapper d'un premier coup de pied l'embout qui comme je le présentais vacilla en grinçant. Le premier vrai sourire depuis de longues journées se dessina sur mes lèvres et je réitérais le mouvement une nouvelle fois et ce jusqu'à ce que le boulon cède.

Soudain un grincement sonore retentit et je sentis le boulon céder sous mon pied, une exclamation de joie m'échappant lorsque le tas de ferraille tomba au sol dans un bruit monstre. Je grimaçais alors que ma migraine se faisait plus pressante mais je n'en avais cure, l'adrénaline à l'idée d'être enfin libre prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Soigneusement je fis glisser le bracelet de la menotte jusqu'au bout de la barre, tirant une ultime fois sur ma main gauche ce qui me m'arracha une exclamation de douleur lorsque la menotte entailla une nouvelle fois ma chair avant de voir avec délice le bracelet tomber de la barre, ma main enfin libérée. Sentant le sang reprendre son cours normal dans mon bras je poussais un soupir de soulagement en me massant doucement le poignet, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ma plaie déjà bien irritée de mes mains sales.

Une fois que les fourmis de mon bras eurent disparues je pus enfin reprendre ce que j'avais commencé. J'étais beaucoup plus faible car sans nourriture depuis plus de deux jours j'en étais sûre, je chancelais légèrement lorsque je posais les pieds à terre en m'asseyant au bord du lit. Ma tension devait être très basse de par la chaleur qu'il faisait encore malgré l'automne qui s'annonçait et surtout à cause de l'anémie dont j'étais victime malgré moi. Après avoir repris correctement mes esprits, j'avançais une main tremblante vers la table de nuit qui miroitait tel un mirage devant mes yeux et ouvris le tiroir rapidement. Mes yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur quelque chose dont je n'espérais pas la présence ici et je poussais un soupir de soulagement suivi d'un rire nerveux alors que je m'emparais de la bouteille d'eau minérale qui stagnait ici depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ma main tremblante mit de longues minutes à dévisser le bouchon en plastique de la bouteille tant mes muscles étaient engourdis et faibles. Lorsqu'enfin j'entendis le petit craquement de plastique qui m'indiqua que le précieux liquide était enfin à ma portée je sentis presque les larmes couler sur mes joues tant j'étais heureuse et tremblant légèrement je portais le goulot à ma bouche. Lorsque l'eau descendit entre mes lèvres je faillis m'étouffer tant j'avalais vite, éteignant le brasier ardent qu'était ma gorge sèche et calmant petit à petit le grondement de mon estomac impatient. Je bus ainsi les trois quarts de la bouteille avant de me trouver repue, reprenant mon souffle lentement avec un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Je me sentais tellement mieux, et même si l'eau était chaude à cause du temps qu'elle avait dû passer dans le tiroir je n'en avais cure ça faisait tellement de bien.

Complètement rassasiée je regardais le peu d'eau qu'il me restait au fond de la bouteille et décidais de la passer sur mes blessures qui étaient plutôt sérieuses. Cela aurait au moins le mérite d'enlever le sang desséché de mes plaies pour leur permettre de cicatriser. Moi qui n'aimais pas avoir les mains sales et la sensation de ne pas être totalement propre sur moi j'étais servie, je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis au moins 5 jours d'après mes calculs et j'avais cette désagréable sensation de mains moites. Faisant attention à n'appliquer que des petites quantités d'eau sur mes plaies je les rinçais soigneusement, soupirant de soulagement à la caresse du liquide et à la sensation de propreté que cela m'apporta. J'espérais que les marques ne resteraient pas éternellement sur mes poignets si j'arrivais à sortir d'ici, mais ce n'était pas le plus important à penser à l'heure actuelle. Me passant ce qu'il restait d'eau dans la bouteille sur le visage je soupirais en regardant autour de moi. Grâce à mon poignet libéré je pouvais me lever et faire un petit pas mais c'était tout, ce qui me permettait cependant déjà de me dégourdir enfin les jambes.

Alors que je tentais en me remettant à regret à ma place initiale de me libérer l'autre main de la façon dont j'avais libérée la première, je me rendis compte que le fait de ne plus être attachée ne facilitait pas la tâche, au contraire. De plus le fait d'avoir tant bu d'un seul coup me barbouilla lorsque je tentais une position acrobatique aussi je me résolus à attendre sagement. Regardant la bouteille vide à côté de moi je soupirais, pensant que j'aurais dû conserver au moins la moitié en sachant que j'étais enfermée depuis un certain temps et pour une durée indéterminée surtout. M'asseyant de façon à soulager mon dos ce qui était un luxe que je n'avais pas eu depuis des jours je m'allongeais ensuite sentant la fatigue me gagner. Si je devais attendre le retour de Bracken, autant me reposer avant d'avoir à affronter cet homme vil et cruel.

Ce fut un bruit à l'extérieur qui me tira du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux encore emplis de sommeil et douloureux du manque d'heures de repos je fixais d'un regard inquiet la porte en me tenant prête à me défendre en cas de besoin malgré ma sérieuse fatigue et mon besoin évident de manger et de boire. Je devinais ma mine affreuse et le contentement que cela allait apporter à mon bourreau cependant je n'en avais cure. Tout ce que je voulais à présent était savoir si Rick allait bien, où il était et si Bracken lui avait fait part du marché.

- Kate ? Entendis-je alors que le verrou de la porte sautait, faisant entrer une lumière forte dans la pièce me tirant un gémissement alors que je fermais les paupières.

« Je connais cette voix ! » hurla une voix dans ma tête alors qu'un bruissement se rapprocha de moi, m'incitant à faire un pas en arrière par instinct.

- Oh mon Dieu Kate, je suis si soulagé !

- Rick ? Balbutiais-je la voix pâteuse alors que deux bras forts m'encerclaient et que comme inconsciemment mon corps se tendit à l'encontre de celui de mon fiancé comme s'il reconnaissait son étreinte rassurante.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain je réussis à ouvrir les yeux en me détachant légèrement de lui et tombais aussitôt sur le visage de mon fiancé qui était baigné de larmes, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

- Rick, murmurais-je comme une question pour me prouver qu'il était bien là contre moi.

- Kate je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu peur lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu revenir… Je me sentais tellement coupable, tu sais…

Sa voix chevrotait d'émotion et je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire.

- Je t'aime Rick, murmurais-je simplement.

Il se pencha pour me donner un baiser mais j'esquivais ce dernier, légèrement gênée. Il accueillit ce rejet avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Kate ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que Bracken…

- Rick, le coupais-je d'une voix faible pour que Ryan et Esposito que j'entendais à l'extérieur ne nous entendent pas. Ça fait 5 jours au moins que je ne me suis pas lavée, je dois être affreuse et côté hygiène…

Rick poussa un soupir de soulagement à ma phrase, riant doucement et secouant la tête.

- Tu es incroyable Kate. Tu viens d'être retrouvée après 5 jours d'enfermement et tu te préoccupes de ton hygiène… est-ce que tu te rappelles les serments du mariage ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Je ne crois pas que les prêtres avaient prévu ce genre de circonstances mais je crois que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus du pire à mes yeux, non ?

Sa phrase me tira un petit sourire que je ne cherchais même pas à camoufler, trop heureuse de le revoir. J'avais cru le perdre à jamais et il était devant moi à présent.

- Allez viens avec moi on va te sortir de là, me fit-il en passant un bras sous mon épaule pour me soutenir.

- La menotte, murmurais-je dépitée en faisant un signe du menton vers celle-ci.

Il jeta un œil à mon poignet que j'avais soigneusement lavé, évitant ainsi la vision du sang séché alors que le bracelet de fer m'enfermait toujours.

- Oh oui ça.

Aussitôt il passa une main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite clef d'argent que je reconnus aussitôt pour l'avoir portée dans mon trousseau maintes fois.

- Comment… ?

- Longue histoire.

Sans plus insister je me contentais de me laisser faire lorsqu'il libéra mon bras qui criait sa souffrance et passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes aisselles pour me porter telle une mariée à l'extérieur. Sentir le vent sur mon visage me procura un plaisir que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour et je vis aussitôt Ryan et Esposito accourir près de moi, inquiets.

- Boss, est-ce que ça va ?

Je hochais la tête, n'ayant pas réellement la force de faire autre chose. Ryan me tendit aussitôt une barre chocolatée et je le remerciais d'un regard en l'ouvrant, croquant dedans à pleines dents pour enfin me sustenter après si longtemps. Après ces longues heures sans manger j'aurais pu avaler du pain rassis sans soucis mais je devais avouer que la caresse du chocolat sur ma langue était divine.

Intriguée par une silhouette se trouvant en retrait que je n'arrivais pas à voir et je levais un sourcil, perplexe. C'est précisément à cet instant que Rick s'écarta pour vérifier mes blessures, me laissant entrevoir l'invité surprise que je détaillais de mes yeux fatigués mais vifs. Aussitôt alors que mes pupilles se posaient sur la personne en question mon cœur rata un battement et ma bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Ces lèvres, ces cheveux, ce visage…

- Maman ?!

* * *

I : Citation de Aristote, philosophe Grec de l'Antiquité.

II : Réplique empruntée au Mandarin (Alias Aldrich Killian) dans Iron Man 3 (2013)

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Nous espérons que vous allez bien tout comme nous et que ceux d'entre vous qui sont en vacances profitent bien. Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 9 quant à nous, encore et toujours fidèles aux rendez-vous ! Nous sommes encore une fois ravis que cette fiction vous emballe autant que nous avons plaisir à l'écrire pour vous.**_

_**Nous passons maintenant aux remerciements personnels !**_

_** Stanathan38 : C'est alors avec honneur que nous avons reçu et lu ta review! Nous sommes contents que notre cuisine te plaise. On s'est beaucoup amusés avec le personnage de Victoria. Pour ce qui est de l'attente, si on pouvait poster plus souvent on le ferait sans hésiter ; mais nous avons tous les deux beaucoup de travail et plutôt que de vous faire attendre car on a épuisé toutes nos munitions on préfère garder un peu d'avance. En espérant en tout cas que tu continues d'aimer le menu.**_

_** nero94 : Comme ça tu as deux bonnes raisons d'aimer le lundi! Merci en tout cas pour ton témoignage. Au plaisir de te lire.**_

_** Aurelyse : Oh que si on peut le faire! Ce n'est pas de la torture, seulement une coupure stratégiquement placée comme dirait Castle ;)**_

_** Solealuna : On est contents que tu aies adoré, vraiment. Merci d'être là toutes les semaines et interdiction de fouiller dans l'ordi de Sarah pour avoir la suite en exclu :p Pour la suite tu ne vas pas être déçue :p enfin on espère^^**_

_** Ewilan : Oui on le sait, à croire qu'on aime ça^^ Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas.**_

_** Castlefan : Non merci à toi d'être là pour partager cette aventure avec nous. Vous nous donnez encore plus envie de continuer. Gilles a l'habitude pour les féminisations, il faut dire qu'un auteur masculin c'est pas si fréquent! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant.**_

_** Aud67100 : Nous aussi on attend le lundi avec impatience pour poster le nouveau chapitre et lire vos réactions! Merci.**_

_** SeriesAddict76 : On s'est doutés qu'il y avait eu un petit soucis technique. Merci en tout cas pour ton MP. Pour la réaction c'est tout de suite!**_

_** Audrey 1986 : Merci à toi.**_

_** Saluki8 : Lol pas grave pour la semaine passée! Ici on ne punit personne pour absence de commentaire, c'est tellement génial de découvrir vos réactions! La réaction c'est très prochainement, en espérant que ça te plaise aussi. **_

_** DrWeaver : Pour les coupures et le suspens on prend des cours en regardant Castle toutes les semaines! Ah une autre amatrice d'Iron Man alors. En espérant que la suite te fasse aussi une bonne impression.**_

_** LilyPierce : C'est bien tu progresses ;) Pour la longueur des chapitres on s'est un peu fixés une règle vis-à-vis de nos lecteurs et pour le moment on la tient. Et on adore les commentaires faut pas se le cacher, mais ils ont de valeur car vous avez envie de les laisser. Pour la suite a priori on te fera plaisir sur un point. Pour le reste on te laisse découvrir ... Bonne nouvelle si la Beckett que l'on propose te plait et est fidèle avec celle de la série. Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire élogieux et plein de compliments. Bonne continuation à toi.**_

_** Pandora60 : Nous sommes ravis que ce dernier chapitre t'ait plu et tout particulièrement d'ailleurs. Notre volonté est plutôt qu'il y ait pas mal d'action, mais les moments de réflexion sont aussi nécessaires et ça nous paraissait pertinent de montrer Beckett dans un moment comme ça. Nous aussi on a adoré Victoria Bracken! Oui elle est capable du pire, elle l'a montré d'ailleurs. Kate maltraitée à vrai dire on y tenait pas. La relation qu'elle a avec Bracken est bien plus psychologique, donc il nous fallait respecter ça et comme tu le dis si bien, pas besoin de scalpels ou autre instruments de torture pour rendre la scène angoissante. Tu n'es pas la seule à nous dire que tu retrouves les caractéristiques des personnages dans l'histoire, c'est vraiment un beau compliment donc réellement merci. Pour la suite de son attitude par rapport à Johanna, nous te laissons le découvrir là...Nous te remercions encore pour tes commentaires toujours aussi passionnés de semaine en semaine.**_

_** Lucie.M : Nous sommes flattés :) Effectivement Castle n'est pas surpris et nous comprenons que cela ai pu te troubler, tout comme pour la mise en scène. On a fait des recherches pour le gilet pare couteau ; mais après c'est tout à fait compréhensible de trouver ça un peu tiré par les cheveux. Malgré ceci nous sommes ravis que tu adhères. Pour la suite de "Raisons et sentiments", le chapitre final est dur à rédiger mais il est en maturation dans le neurone solitaire de Gilles. **_

_** Thigui : Ahhaha la discussion... espérons que cela ne te déçoive pas^^**_

_** lille76 : Oui on s'éclate sur les citations^^ Non tu ne trompes pas, il y aura plein d'émotions. Sors le pop corn et les mouchoirs au cas où ;)**_

_** Manooon : Oui enfin libre comme tu dis. On allait pas la laisser plus maintenant au milieu des bois la KB. Pour la réaction de Kate, c'est tout de suite^^**_

_**Sans laisser de traces…**_

_**Chapitre 9, Johanna Beckett. **_

J'y étais enfin arrivée. Devant moi, à quelques mètres seulement de moi se tenait ma raison de vivre, celle que j'avais choyée et protégée pendant de longues années avant de l'abandonner pour sa propre survie. Kate était là, frêle et si fragile alors que son fiancé que j'avais appris à connaître un petit peu pendant mon séjour chez lui examinait ses blessures et la serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mon instinct me criait d'aller à son encontre, de la prendre dans mes bras à mon tour et de lui murmurer à l'oreille à quel point elle m'avait manqué, mais je restais figée telle une statue lorsqu'elle éleva ses beaux yeux verts sur moi, prononçant un mot qui n'avait pas sonné à mon oreille depuis des années.

- Maman ?!

Les regards de Rick, Ryan et Esposito convergèrent vers moi et je me sentis rougir, ne sachant comment agir en leur présence. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop dans cette scène intime entre ma fille et son fiancé et des retrouvailles avec ses amis et collègues. Alors que Kate venait de prononcer mon nom je fis un pas en avant par automatisme, m'avançant ainsi d'elle.

- Katie…

Son visage qui exprimait précédemment l'étonnement changea du tout au tout et se figea en une expression de colère.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Fit-elle d'une voix forte qui n'étonna pas que moi, causant à ses collègues masculins de la regarder avec étonnement.

Quant à moi je restais coite, je ne savais que lui dire et surtout comment agir face à tant de virulence.

- Tu crois que tu peux débarquer ainsi dans ma vie après 15 ans, continua Kate la mâchoire serrée et les yeux brillants. Tu crois qu'après 15 ans à me morfondre sur ta mort, tu peux débarquer ainsi la bouche en cœur ?

Ses paroles me heurtaient en plein fouet et je savais que c'était son but. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle me rejette, cependant cela ne faisait pas pour autant taire la douleur sourde que cela créait dans ma poitrine me serrant le cœur. J'avais tant redouté ce genre de réaction de la part de mes proches une fois la vérité éclatée au grand jour, mais cela faisait plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais et m'étais préparée psychologiquement. Néanmoins, aucune préparation n'aurait été suffisante.

- Kate, tentais-je de nouveau.

- Je ne veux pas te voir, contra-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir. Va-t'en, retrouve ta nouvelle vie et ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à moi et Papa lorsqu'il nous arrive des problèmes !

J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur et ce fut Rick qui intervint à cet instant.

- Kate ! dit-il d'une voix sévère que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ce n'est pas correct de dire ça, c'est ta mère !

Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, ma fille répondit :

- Ah oui ? Tu dis ça parce qu'elle est venue en apprenant ma disparition ? Mais où était-elle lorsque Papa est devenu alcoolique, où était-elle quand je me suis faite tirer dessus, hein ?

Je ne pouvais répondre à tant d'agressivité et d'animosité aussi je refermais la bouche, me contentant de faire taire la douleur que m'apportaient ces paroles cruelles. Malgré sa violence, ce qu'elle disait été vrai et bien que ces mots me fassent mal, elle ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité.

- Kate ! Continua son fiancé, mais je le stoppais.

- Non Richard, elle a raison, murmurais-je d'un ton assez fort cependant pour qu'ils l'entendent tous deux.

Relevant la tête vers son homme, Kate sembla réaliser quelque chose soudainement.

- Richard ? Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

La question ne s'adressait pas à moi bien entendu mais à son compagnon qui s'empressa de répondre en toute honnêteté.

- Oui je lui ai déjà parlé et elle est chez nous depuis plusieurs jours. Sans elle nous ne t'aurions jamais retrouvée ou peut-être pas en vie.

Ryan et Esposito acquiescèrent et je vis Lanie s'avancer vers sa meilleure amie, s'agenouillant devant elle et à son air grave je devinais que le médecin en elle avait repris le dessus.

- Kate tu as besoin d'un hôpital à présent, tu as trop tardé, fit-elle.

Ma fille hocha la tête difficilement, mais sembla vivre cette contrainte comme un soulagement inattendu.

- J'ai surtout besoin de m'en aller d'ici, affirma-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase.

Chacune de ses paroles me faisaient l'effet de réels coups en plein cœur. Seulement pour les contrer, il n'existait aucun gilet de protection. Rick fit mine de l'aider à se lever mais elle se dégagea sans douceur de son étreinte.

- Va rejoindre ta nouvelle amie, Castle, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid avant de suivre sa meilleure amie qui nous lança un regard désolé par-dessus l'épaule de Kate.

Je me sentais coupable et étais peinée que par ma faute il y ait de la tension entre eux deux. Ils auraient du fêter cet instant de bonheur, au lieu de cela ma présence les avait divisés. Mais qui étais-je pour ça? J'étais venue ici à New-York pour sauver ma fille, mais elle ne semblait nullement avoir besoin de moi. Je savais que c'était inévitable et je connaissais bien le caractère de ma fille cependant j'avais oublié à quel point elle pouvait être têtue et bornée. Je savais que ce qu'elle venait de me reprocher n'allait pas se tasser d'ici peu, elle n'était pas du genre rancunière mais là elle pouvait avoir toutes les raisons de l'être si nous étions honnêtes. Pourtant j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir lui expliquer la raison de mes gestes pour justifier un tant soit peu mes actes qui étaient je le savais ineffaçables. Cela m'avait fait si plaisir de la revoir et en même temps je souffrais tellement que j'avais l'impression de revivre ce soir fatidique où je n'avais eu que quelques minutes pour faire un dernier tour chez moi, prendre des affaires dont on ne remarquerait pas la disparition et tourner le dos définitivement à ma vie.

Complètement dépitée et anéantie par cette première nouvelle rencontre avec Kate je laissais mes bras tomber contre mon corps, sentant l'énergie et l'adrénaline qui s'était formée à l'idée de la retrouver quitter mon corps rapidement faisant place à un vide abyssal. Je savais que cela était en quelque sorte inévitable mais j'avais refusé de le voir et à présent j'en faisais les frais. Baissant le regard pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui montaient à mes yeux je ne vis pas Rick approcher, ce fut sa main douce et rassurante sur mon épaule qui me tira de mes songes.

- Kate changera d'avis, Johanna, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. C'était le choc en premier lieu, mais elle ne manquera pas l'occasion de passer de nouveaux bons moments avec vous.

Sa voix était calme et posée cependant je savais qu'au fond de lui, il doutait de ses paroles. Il semblait connaître ma fille comme sa poche, en témoignaient les Nikki Heat où je voyais ma Katie certes sous un nouveau jour mais sous des traits qui m'étaient quand même familiers, et j'étais sûre qu'à cet instant il priait pour que Kate l'écoute et se montre raisonnable. Elle avait hérité de ce gêne chez moi et il m'avait attiré plusieurs fois des problèmes à commencer par l'affaire sur laquelle je m'étais penchée concernant Bracken et que je n'avais plus lâchée. Cette affaire qui m'avait officiellement coûté la vie mais officieusement coûté l'amour de ma famille.

- J'espère, Richard, murmurais-je. J'espère…

Je sentais le regard des deux collègues de ma fille sur moi. J'imaginais leur peine et leur hésitation face à la situation, tiraillés entre la loyauté qu'ils vouaient à Kate et l'amitié qui avait commencé à se tisser entre nous tous. Après tout nous étions liés aussi bien par ma fille que par le secret commun que nous partagions, le meurtre de Bracken. Je m'en voulais de les mettre dans une telle situation d'indécision mais je n'y pouvais rien pour le moment, ce qui règlerait tout cela serait tout simplement ma réconciliation avec Kate.

- Rentrons, intervint Esposito alors que le temps se faisait plus frais, une bourrasque de vent me tirant un frisson.

Je hochais la tête en me dirigeant vers le siège passager de la voiture. Depuis combien de temps étions-nous là ? Je me souvenais d'un soleil radieux lorsque Kate était sortie de la cabane, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ma joie intérieure à ce moment-là. Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Richard il prit le volant, et aux yeux ronds de ses collègues je devinais qu'il ne devait pas faire une telle chose souvent. Un petit sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je pensais que c'était probablement à cause de Kate, elle aimait contrôler les choses et ce qui était hors de contrôle l'énervait au plus haut point. Cela avait dû être un sacré chamboulement lorsque Richard Castle était arrivé dans sa vie, déboulant tel un chien fou dans un jeu de quilles qui avait ébranlé toutes ses convictions. Je connaissais suffisamment les frasques de jeunesse de l'écrivain pour savoir que c'était typiquement le genre d'hommes que ma Katie ne pouvait supporter, et pourtant je la trouvais 5 ans plus tard sur le point de se marier avec lui.

- Johanna, fit Castle en me tirant de ce fait de mes pensées plus agréables que les précédentes. Je vous ramène au loft, et non il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes ici chez vous et chez votre fille, alors la chambre d'amis est à votre disposition aussi longtemps que vous le désirez.

J'eus un faible sourire amer.

- Richard je ne pense pas que Kate prendra bien le fait que je sois chez vous et m'immisce de la sorte. Vous avez vu sa réaction tout à l'heure…

- Je vous coupe tout de suite, intervint-il les sourcils froncés. En aucun cas vous ne vous immiscez puisque c'est moi qui vous ai proposé de rester. Bon d'accord, imposé changea-t-il devant mon regard entendu. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous êtes comme chez vous et Kate devra bien s'y faire, je ne laisserais pas la mère de ma fiancée payer un hôtel alors que je vis dans un loft à 6 chambres.

Amusée par sa façon si simple de voir les choses sans pour autant étaler sa richesse aux yeux de tous j'approuvais de la tête.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, je tenterais de parler à Kate. Elle est peut être têtue et obstinée, mais elle est trop intelligente pour vous en vouloir à vie alors qu'elle vous a pleuré si longtemps.

Il avait tenté de me réconforter, mais sans le savoir sa phrase déclencha en moi un torrent d'émotions plus négatives les unes que les autres. Encore une fois je repensais aux années de souffrance que j'avais infligées à ma fille et mon mari qui avaient dû du jour au lendemain faire avec ma disparition et ma prétendue mort, affronter la vie à deux alors que j'avais toujours été là pour les épauler dans les épreuves cruelles de la vie. Kate avait toujours été très proche de moi et m'avait confié tout à propos de ses doutes, ses peurs et ses relations amoureuses ou amicales et disparaître ainsi du jour au lendemain sans nouvelle et en instaurant un mensonge vieux de 15 ans avait fait exploser en éclats cette confiance aveugle qu'elle me vouait. Pourtant, je ne demandais pas à ce qu'elle recommence à être si proche de moi. Après tout c'était une adulte à présent avec sa propre vie et ses propres décisions, mais j'aurais au moins voulu qu'elle arrive à me pardonner mes choix et surtout comprendre que si j'avais fait tout cela c'était pour les protéger, elle et Jim. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans eux et j'avais préféré sacrifier leur amour envers moi que de les voir mourir par ma faute.

Tournant mon visage vers la route qui défilait à travers la vitre de la voiture, je laissais planer un silence en ne répondant pas à Castle. J'avais conscience de mettre les garçons mal à l'aise de par mon attitude mais mon cœur était trop meurtri pour que je m'en soucie pour le moment. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'arriver au loft et de monter dans la chambre que j'occupais pour m'enfermer le reste de la journée telle une adolescente. J'avais vécu loin de ma famille pendant 15 longues années cependant ces 2 dernières heures m'avaient fait me sentir plus exclue que jamais et je n'arrivais pas à supporter une nouvelle fois tant de solitude.

- On est arrivés, annonça Rick à la cantonade alors qu'effectivement la voiture s'immobilisait devant un immeuble que je commençais à reconnaître visuellement pour l'avoir à présent plusieurs fois fréquenté.

J'ouvris donc ma portière pour sortir de la voiture et le majordome à l'entrée de l'immeuble, sécurité et richesse obligeant sa présence, me salua lorsque je passais devant lui. Depuis ces deux jours où je vivais chez Rick il n'avait jamais fait aucune remarque, cependant je l'avais surpris à me détailler lors de ma première visite et il m'avait le jour précédent appelé « Madame Beckett » lorsque nous étions revenus avec Nicole. Je ne savais pas que la ressemblance avec Kate pouvait se trouver si frappante mais le monde entier semblait me crier le contraire ce qui en temps normal m'aurait enchantée mais qui à présent me faisait encore plus mal.

Je saluais donc le vieil homme d'un signe de tête discret, n'ayant pas la tête à faire autre chose et m'arrêtais devant l'ascenseur que Richard appela pour nous. La descente de l'engin jusqu'à nous se fit en silence et ce fut lorsque nous fûmes tous deux entrés dans la cage de fer que je remarquais l'absence des deux policiers qui nous accompagnaient précédemment.

- Où sont Ryan et Esposito ? Formulais-je après ma question silencieuse.

- Ils nous ont quittés à l'entrée de l'immeuble ils devaient se rendre au commissariat.

Je me fustigeais intérieurement de ne pas avoir remarqué leur disparition et d'avoir omis de les saluer. Comme s'il savait le combat intérieur que je menais que Richard me rassura.

- Ils ne vous en veulent pas vous savez, ils comprennent que ça peut être dur pour vous. D'ailleurs je n'imagine même pas les sacrifices que vous avez faits, fit-il pensif, comme pour lui-même.

Je ne répondis rien, en premier lieu car je ne savais quoi répondre et ensuite car je sentais qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

- Ma fille a 19 ans, continua-t-il. Environ l'âge qu'avait Kate quand… enfin vous voyez. Pourtant je l'ai vu naître, grandir, s'épanouir, et à mes yeux même si elle est presque adulte elle reste et restera toujours mon bébé, mon enfant, et la personne que je dois protéger de tous les dangers de ce monde affreux. C'est ce que je me suis dit à la naissance et c'est ce que je me dis jour après jour lorsque je vois tous ces meurtres au commissariat et le monde qui nous entoure.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers moi.

- Pourtant je sais qu'à votre place, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose s'il s'était agi de protéger Kate ou Alexis. Je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, elles comptent trop à mes yeux pour que je les vois mourir à cause de moi. Alors je comprends votre geste, et je vous avoue que je l'approuve. Quoiqu'il advienne, sachez que je suis à 100% de votre côté à propos de cette décision. Kate ne peut pas réellement comprendre car elle n'a pas d'enfants. Le fait qu'elle soit ma fiancée ne change à rien à mon opinion et elle le sait parfaitement. Moi je vous affirme que je peux comprendre et que je ne vous jugerais pas si ce n'est en bien.

Fixant ses yeux bleus azur pour y déceler toute forme de mensonge je ne vis que l'émotion qui le parcourait à cet instant, me confirmant à quel point c'était un homme honnête et sincère envers lui-même et les autres. Je savais de mémoire qu'il avait une fille cependant il ne m'en avait jamais parlé et il était dur de trouver dans les tabloïds des informations sur la jeune fille. Je me doutais que son père faisait tout pour la protéger des paparazzis ou autres scandales médiatiques ce qui confirmait son instinct paternel et protecteur.

- On est arrivés, fit Richard en rompant le contact visuel, me faisant redescendre sur terre.

Il sortit de la cabine en premier pour ouvrir la porte du loft avant de me céder galamment le passage. J'entrais dans l'espace qui commençait à présent à être familier, même si certaines pièces m'étaient encore inconnues et retirais consciencieusement mes chaussures. Richard ne sembla pas surpris que le loft soit encore vide, indiquant que Kate n'avait pas encore mis les pieds dans l'endroit. Je captais tout de même une lueur de déception dans son regard. Je n'imaginais que trop bien sa déception et sa peine après 5 jours sans la voir de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras avec la peur qu'il avait eu pour elle.

- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire, à manger ? Proposa l'homme à mes côtés.

C'est à cet instant que je remarquais que nous n'avions rien avalé depuis de longues heures et que mon estomac criait famine. Pourtant comme lorsque j'avais des coups de blues ce qui m'était fréquemment arrivé ces 15 dernières années je ne pouvais rien avaler. Mon estomac était si noué que je n'aurais pu garder ce que j'aurais eu le malheur d'avaler. Aussi pour ne pas souffrir trop de la faim je répondis.

- Je veux bien un café.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine alors que je lui emboîtais le pas, respectant le silence qui régnait entre nous. Je savais que la caféine n'allait pas arranger mon état mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose d'amer à l'instant présent. Et ironiquement, cela correspondait tout à fait à mon état d'âme.

- Vous êtes remise de vos… émotions ? demanda soudain Richard d'une voix hésitante.

- Pas vraiment soupirais-je en haussant les épaules. Ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de la revoir, et je comprends ce besoin de temps mais…

- Vous trouvez ça injuste, au fond.

Encore une fois il mettait les mots exacts sur la situation.

- Oui. C'est comme si on vous privait de quelque chose auquel vous tenez vraiment pendant 15 ans et lorsque vous le retrouvez finalement il n'est plus le même. Je ne dis pas que Kate a changé, qu'elle n'est plus la même ou quelque chose comme ça mais ça fait 15 ans… lorsque j'ai disparu elle était jeune, c'était encore une jeune fille qui me demandait des conseils et à présent c'est une femme sur le point de se marier, qui a une vie à part entière et qui se débrouille seule depuis des années.

- Une femme a toujours besoin de sa mère, contra-t-il en me tendant ma tasse. Et pas qu'une femme. Je vis moi-même avec ma mère et elle m'est de très bon conseils parfois, et ce parce que je n'ai jamais eu de père.

Je bloquais légèrement sur l'information et il dut le remarquer car il m'expliqua.

- Ma mère est venue habiter chez moi, que dis-je s'est imposée chez moi il y a de ça 5 ans, quelques jours avant que je ne rencontre Kate pour la première fois. Depuis elle n'a malheureusement pas bougé mais ma fille a déménagé à l'université il y a quelques mois à présent. Ma mère est souvent absente car elle donne des cours de théâtre et en suit dans la ville, il lui arrive très souvent de découcher.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire alors qu'il parlait d'elle. J'avais l'impression qu'entre elle et sa fille les rôles étaient inversés, et je voyais à travers ses yeux qu'il l'aimait profondément mais qu'elle avait semble-t-il le don de l'énerver parfois. Je me demandais bien quel genre de femme pouvait-être Martha Rodgers. Les journaux mentionnaient parfois l'actrice, mais ils en restaient souvent là. J'aurai peut être l'occasion de la rencontrer.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange de vivre avec sa mère à mon âge, mais je n'allais pas la mettre dehors.

- Je comprends tout à fait et c'est tout à votre honneur. Et si vous vous entendez bien je ne vois pas trop le problème.

- Ce qui me rassure c'est que Kate et elle s'entendent très bien. Ce qui m'a plutôt surpris car mère a souvent développé des allergies concernant mes fréquentations dirons-nous. Mais elle a toujours adoré Kate, certainement parce que votre fille m'a fait ravaler mon égo depuis le jour de notre rencontre!

J'intégrais mentalement et quelque peu difficilement le fait que Kate s'entende très bien avec la mère de Castle. Je savais que la jalousie n'avait pas sa place ici surtout que je n'étais pas en droit de l'être mais cela restait très dur de savoir qu'elle trouvait réconfort auprès des autres mères car elle avait perdu la sienne et que lorsque je réapparaissais soudainement elle ne veuille plus de moi.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, fis-je en reposant ma tasse non entamée sur le comptoir, tournant les talons pour me diriger vers les escaliers.

Etant un homme de tact il ne me retint pas, ce que j'appréciais fortement compte tenu de mon état mental qui n'était pas bien brillant et je montais rapidement à l'étage, m'enfermant dans la chambre avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et retenais mes larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de toutes mes forces avant de m'écrouler et de céder à mes émotions. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, laissant toute la peine ressortir de par cette action. Mes yeux brûlants débordaient de larmes salées qui dévalaient mes joues à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je m'étais tant battue pour retenir mes émotions cette dernière semaine après avoir appris la disparition de ma fille, la candidature de Bracken et le danger de mort que courait Kate à cause de lui. Pourtant alors que ma vie semblait déjà morne avant mon retour à New York je la trouvais à présent affreuse tant je souffrais de mon retour. La réaction de Kate me blessait beaucoup plus que ce que je laissais paraître auprès de mon futur gendre et de ses amis et c'était seulement maintenant, seule dans cette chambre que je pouvais laisser évacuer toute la peine qui enserrait mon cœur.

Mes larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler et je réalisais entre deux sanglots que je n'avais jamais tant pleuré depuis 15 ans, depuis ce soir où j'avais disparue aux yeux de ma famille. Bien entendu les jours qui avaient suivi j'avais pleuré mes deux amours qui m'avaient été enlevés à cause de ce salaud de Bracken mais jamais autant que le soir-même lorsque j'avais compris que s'en était fini de nos moments passés ensemble. Je ne pensais pas être une mauvaise personne pourtant je trouvais que la vie ne m'avait pas forcément épargnée ces dernières années et j'en venais à me demander si je méritais vraiment de retrouver ma famille. Peut-être étaient-ils mieux sans moi après tout, et peut-être étais-je condamnée à rester seule pour le restant de ma vie.

Pourtant c'était l'amour qui m'avait guidée toutes ces années pour tenir le coup. Cet espoir vif mais fugace d'un jour pouvoir serrer mon enfant contre moi, regarder mon mari dans les yeux et pouvoir leur dire qu'à présent tout irait pour le mieux car nous n'avions plus rien à crainte. Mais cette possibilité que mon cerveau avait délibérément mise de côté qui s'exécutait à présent ne semblait pas vouloir de ce futur sans nuages. Reprenant mon souffle après cette vague de larmes salées, j'essuyais mes joues doucement et me levais pour me rendre dans la salle de bains adjacente à la chambre. Me contemplant dans le miroir j'effaçais avec un coton doux le maquillage qui avait laissé des traînées noires sur ma joue et me lavais le visage pour que toute trace de tristesse ait disparu ailleurs que dans cette lueur au fond de mes yeux.

Décidant de bouger un peu ce qui me ferait le plus grand bien je jetais une dernière fois un œil à mon reflet avant de quitter la chambre, descendant l'escalier à pas de loups. Je ne voyais pas Rick dans le salon et la lumière de sa chambre n'était pas allumée, aussi je me dirigeais tout naturellement vers la cuisine afin de m'emparer de la tasse de café encore tiède que j'avais abandonnée et de me rendre à pas léger vers le seul endroit où j'espérais le trouver : son bureau.

Je jetais un œil discret dans la pièce arrivée à proximité de la porte (qu'il gardait ouverte, caressant peut-être l'espoir d'entendre Kate rentrer au loft ?) et tombais sur une vision qui m'arracha un petit sourire. Il était assis sur sa grande chaise de bureau, ses pieds posés négligemment sur le meuble face à lui et son ordinateur ainsi posé sur ses jambes ce qui semblait d'après sa position la façon la plus agréable d'écrire. Il tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sur le clavier de son PC et je regardais ce manège pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne relève la tête, surpris.

- Johanna, fit-il en adoptant aussitôt une position plus correcte, attrapant son portable pour le mettre sur le bureau et descendant ses jambes du meuble.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, murmurais-je en entrant, serrant inconsciemment l'anse de ma tasse de façon plus prononcée.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je n'arrive pas tellement à formuler de bonnes phrases de toute façon, je suis trop perturbé et mon esprit est ailleurs.

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette remarque. Non pas que je doute de la préoccupation qui le torturait mais je ne m'attendais pas vu son rythme tout à l'heure à ce qu'il me dise que l'inspiration n'était pas avec lui.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en refermant son outil de travail, le mettant ainsi en veille.

- Parlez-moi de ma fille.

J'avais prononcé ces mots sur le bout des lèvres et cela m'avait comme échappé. Cette phrase me trottait dans la tête depuis des temps déjà mais je ne l'avais jamais réellement formulée à voix haute et cela nous surprit tous les deux.

- Vous parler de Kate… d'accord, mais que voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

Ses yeux bleu me fixaient et je mis quelques temps à répondre.

- Vous avez tout à l'heure évoqué votre première rencontre. Parlez-moi de ça.

Il hocha la tête, semblant se replonger dans des souvenirs qui lui tirèrent un sourire.

- Lorsque j'ai vu Kate pour la première fois, elle m'arrêtait pour me poser des questions. J'étais à une soirée pour le lancement de mon dernier Derrick Storm et à cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais perdu l'inspiration et pire encore l'envie d'écrire. J'avais donc tué mon personnage phare au grand dam de mon éditrice et ex-femme, Gina. Alors que je parlais à ma fille au bar, Kate est venue me chercher pour m'emmener directement en garde à vue car plusieurs meurtres avaient été commis et les mises en scènes s'inspiraient de certains de mes livres.

J'imaginais tout à fait Kate arrêter une soirée de la sorte cependant ce qui me faisait rire intérieurement c'était qu'à la vue du comportement qu'arborait cet homme à cette époque-là elle n'avait pas dû s'ennuyer pendant leur première rencontre. Et effectivement ce fut ce que me confirma Richard.

- Elle m'a tout de suite détesté, je crois.

Il eut un rire.

- Lors de l'interrogatoire je n'ai cessé de vouloir la pousser à bout mais elle tenait bon, elle s'accrochait dur comme fer à ses phrases guindées et si conventionnelles. Je lui ai d'ailleurs plusieurs fois au cours de ces journées de première collaboration conseillé de se lâcher un peu ce qui n'avait bien sûr fait que ne l'énerver d'avantage. Et pour tenter de me faire taire elle m'a plusieurs fois menacé de s'exercer au tir en me prenant pour cible.

- J'imagine bien, Katie avait toujours été très stricte et bornée en étant petite. Elle aimait que tout soit rangé, trié, que ses devoirs soient faits correctement. Ça s'était un peu perdu lors de son entrée dans l'adolescente mais j'imagine sans mal que ça ait repris le dessus lors de son entrée dans l'âge adulte.

Il sourit, semblant m'écouter avec autant de plaisir que je le faisais lorsqu'il me parlait.

- Effectivement ça n'a pas changé. J'ai dû chambouler pas mal de choses là-dedans à voir comment elle est aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il. Pas qu'elle ne laisse pas trainer ses affaires partout bien au contraire, mais j'aime le fait qu'elle soit plus décontractée, qu'elle ait détaché ses cheveux au propre comme au figuré.

- Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser sur les photos que vous m'avez montrées sur votre téléphone.

Pensif à mes mots qui semblaient avoir éveillé quelque chose en lui, il ouvrit son ordinateur une nouvelle fois et le déverrouilla, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Tenez, fit-il en tournant l'écran vers moi pour que je puisse voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce sont des photographies que j'ai faites lorsque nous sommes allés à Central Park un jour avec Alexis et Kate.

Prenant sous son accord visuel l'ordinateur entre mes mains pour le rapprocher de moi je posais mon index sur le pavé tactile afin de faire défiler les photos sous mes yeux. Je découvrais ma Kate sous un jour nouveau, j'avais l'impression de retrouver l'adolescente souriante que j'avais connue et qui était à présent une belle jeune femme. Elle souriait, riait aux éclats devant l'objectif qui devait être tenu par la fille de Castle à la vue des photos du couple. Leurs échanges de regards démontraient tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et cela transpirait littéralement à travers la photographie. Je découvrais ainsi de la même manière le couple qu'ils formaient et certaines photos me créèrent une boule de joie dans la gorge.

Tout en faisant défiler sous mes yeux les photographies plus nombreuses les unes que les autres j'arrivais à un cliché où Kate se tenait sous un arbre avec une jeune fille qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Ses longs cheveux roux ne m'évoquaient rien cependant c'est à la photographie suivante qu'à la vue des deux billes bleues qu'elle arborait je devinais qui elle était. Aussitôt, mon souffle se bloqua un court instant dans ma gorge. C'était la fille de Castle, qu'il avait eu très tôt dans la mesure où cette dernière était déjà âgée de 19 ans. Kate et elles n'avaient pas un trop grand écart d'âge et à la vue des photos semblaient tout à fait complices. Ce cliché me fit avoir une pensée que je n'avais jamais eue auparavant. J'étais en train de m'imaginer ma fille en tant que mère. Même si j'ignorais si un enfant faisait partie des projets du couple que formait Richard et elle, je ne pouvais pas taire cette envie en moi d'être grand-mère un jour. Toutefois pour profiter de ce bonheur, encore faudrait-il que le climat entre Kate et moi s'apaise, ce qui n'était pas encore à l'agenda du jour d'après notre séance de retrouvailles tout à l'heure.

- C'est ma fille Alexis, intervint Rick qui s'était glissé derrière moi sans que je ne le remarque.

Curieuse je ne taisais pas la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'elles s'entendent bien toutes les deux?

- Alexis a eu… un peu de mal à accepter que ma relation avec Kate devienne plus sérieuse. Mais soyons honnêtes à présent elles s'entendent mieux.

- Quand vous dîtes qu'elle a eu du mal?

- Et bien depuis qu'elle est toute petite, Alexis a toujours été ma préoccupation principale, passant toujours devant tout le reste. Mais maintenant qu'elle est à l'université et depuis que votre et fille et moi sommes engagés il y a eu du changement. Et elle a pensé à tort avoir perdu sa place.

Je ne pouvais que comprendre ce sentiment, qui bien au contraire faisait écho en moi.

- Mais Alexis a toujours admiré Kate, donc je savais que cela finirait par s'arranger.

- Comment ça admiré?

- Alexis n'a que très peu de relations avec sa mère. Quand elle a connu Kate à travers moi ou quand elle venait ici durant les premières années, votre fille a été une sorte de modèle pour elle.

Malgré le moment difficile que nous avions vécu aujourd'hui, j'avais en moi une grande fierté de la femme qu'était devenue ma fille. Je cliquais une nouvelle fois sur la petite flèche dirigée vers la droite et faisais défiler deux photos supplémentaires avant qu'un bruit ne me fasse sursauter. Aussitôt, Richard se pencha vers son téléphone qu'il porta à son oreille et son visage devint plus grave.

- D'accord Lanie. Merci, je crois savoir où elle s'est rendue.

Raccrochant il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Lanie vient de me dire que Kate avait quitté son appartement en furie. Et je crois savoir qu'elle ne va pas revenir ici pour le moment, alors la seule alternative que je vois…

- Jim, murmurais-je.

_**Alors quel sera le personnage de la semaine prochaine? Un indice il ne pas encore exprimé dans cette histoire...**_

_**Bonne semaine à vous!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nous espérons que vous allez bien en ce début Novembre et nous souhaitons bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le boulot en ce Lundi. Nous revoilà fidèles au rendez-vous comme chaque semaine avec un nouveau chapitre qui nous espérons vous plaira. **_

_**Nous passons tout de suite aux remerciements personnels. **_

_**Solealuna : Non même toi tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller, ne fais pas l'innocente nous savons que tu ne l'es pas :p Contents que la réaction de Kate t'ai plu, et crois nous tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Merci pour ta review. **_

_**Thigui : Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement la réaction de Kate était dans notre esprit depuis le début et nous sommes contents que ça plaise !**_

_**Manooon : Merci pour ta review ! Elle devait réagir mal, nous ne voyions pas Kate sauter dans les bras de sa mère après 15 ans d'absence ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaira !**_

_**Castlefan : Pour le « Jim » tu vas avoir la réponse tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité !**_

_**Imprest : Nous sommes vraiment heureux que notre fanfiction t'ai tant emballé(e). il ne faut pas nous flatter comme ça, on pourrait s'y habituer ^^ vraiment c'est super que tu aies aimé et nous espérons que la suite t'emballera autant ! Merci !**_

_**Saluki8 : Et oui, Kate l'impulsive… Pour les moments mère/fille, il faudra attendre encore quelques temps pour le savoir ! Merci !**_

_**SeriesAddict76 : Oui Johanna et Rick n'ont vraiment pas de chance pour le coup, mais l'ouragan Katrina se calmera… peut-être ! Merci pour la review.**_

_**Sandtoul : Nous sommes les rois de la surprise, pas vrai ?! En espérant te surprendre encore avec ce chapitre et même la suite, soyons fous, merci ! ^^ **_

_**DrWeaver : Pour l'hésitation, la réponse tout de suite ! Nous sommes les chefs pour semer de faux indices :p Merci pour ta review et ton soutien.**_

_**Audrey 1986 : Merci beaucoup ! La suite tout de suite.**_

_**LafandeCastle : Hello ! Effectivement des retrouvailles du tonnerre, on peut le dire. Merci pour les compliments et pour la review ! C'est tellement plaisant de voir que vous tentez tous de savoir quel POV sera le suivant :D **_

_**Stanathan38 : Notre écriture est plus facile que tu ne le crois ! Nous nous accordons beaucoup sur les idées autant que sur l'écriture en elle-même. Nous avons la chance d'être toujours d'accord avec ce qu'écrit l'autre, ce qui facile beaucoup notre rythme ! Pour la réaction de Kate et ta réaction face à ce chapitre, tu verras dans la suite la suite qu'elle n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère… Mais chut ! Nous n'en disons pas plus on te laisse découvrir. Pour le rythme, nous essayons de tenir un chapitre par semaine et pour l'instant on arrive à s'en sortir ! *touche du bois* Merci pour ta review. **_

_**Lucie M : On ne peut pas te demander d'arrêter de commenter, c'est comme recevoir une sucrerie juste avant de s'endormir tu vois ? ^^ Bien sûr sens-toi libre de le faire quand l'envie est là et non par obligation. Mais nous sommes toujours ravis d'avoir des avis. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, nous sommes ravis que ça te plaise ! (le neurone solitaire de Gilles est mis à dure épreuve ^^)**_

_**Pandora60 : Pour la dispute et la réconciliation, il va falloir lire la suite pour le savoir car nous ne pouvons décemment spoiler notre propre fic… pas vrai ? :p Ce serait dommage pour toi ! Nous adorons toujours autant tes commentaires aussi constructifs que plaisants. C'est très amusant de voir que parfois au détour de ton écriture nos avis divergent ou qu'au contraire ils se rejoignent –mais on ne peut pas dire quand ! En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours, et au plaisir de te relire ! Merci !**_

_**Angelye : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui c'était trop beau pour être vrai…**_

_**Adrian009 : Merci beaucoup ! La voici !**_

_**NonnaSo : Voilà tout le monde trouve ses avantages ! Nos chapitres ont le don de se faire poser plein de questions, mais ça c'est notre petit sadisme personnel ^^ **_

_**LilyPierce : C'est bien de lire aussi tard, ça laisse moins de temps à attendre ! Nous espérons que cette intensité ne faiblira pas à tes yeux au cours des prochains chapitres. Tu nous mets la pression en fait ! Savoir que nos personnages te plaisent est aussi très gratifiant, c'est se dire que nous ne nous éloignons pas de la série. On doit t'avouer que tu es plutôt douée pour les devinettes, mais ! Nous n'en dirons pas plus. On te laisse découvrir la suite… Merci à toi pour tes commentaires si plaisants !**_

_**Lille 76 : Merci beaucoup ! Que de compliments, c'est très gentil, ça nous touche. Nous espérons t'étonner encore au cours des chapitres à venir…**_

_**Sans laisser de traces**_

_**Chapitre 10. Lanie Parish**_

J'avais suivi la scène en tant que spectateur et j'avais toujours du mal à m'en remettre. Je connaissais Kate depuis l'université, je savais à quel point elle pouvait être acerbe et radicale, mais là, je devais avouer qu'elle s'était surpassée. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis que des regards totalement interdits comme le mien par ce qui venait de se jouer devant nous. J'avais beaucoup de peine pour Johanna Beckett, elle avait tout sacrifié de sa vie et voilà qu'elle venait de se faire rudoyer par sa fille sans aucun ménagement. Bien évidemment, elle avait menti à Kate et à son époux durant toutes ces années, mais après avoir entendu son récit j'avais pu ressentir à quel point ce choix avait été lourd à prendre pour elle. J'avais sans aucun doute un rôle à jouer pour tenter d'apaiser ma meilleure amie, mais je la connaissais trop bien pour décider de le faire maintenant. Kate était une véritable tête de mule, et tant qu'elle ne se serait pas un peu calmée, il était illusoire de penser pouvoir lui faire entendre un autre avis. Il valait mieux attendre un peu et aussi que nous soyons toutes les deux pour aborder ce sujet.

Lorsque Rick était sorti de la cabane avec elle, j'avais tout de suite appelé une ambulance pour qu'elle puisse être prise en charge le plus rapidement possible. Le personnel était sur place, ainsi je l'invitais à venir avec moi afin qu'elle puisse subir un certain nombre d'examens. Elle tenait debout, mais était très affaiblie, semblait même amaigrie après ces journées de détention. Dieu seul savait ce que ce monstre de Bracken avait pu lui faire subir, il était donc urgent qu'elle reçoive un examen médical complet.

- Kate tu as besoin d'un hôpital à présent, tu as trop tardé, lui dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas à son encontre.

Pour une fois elle ne rechigna pas à me suivre pour se faire examiner. Au contraire, je lui offrais malgré moi l'échappatoire dont elle semblait rêver. Je plaçais ma main dans son dos avant de me retourner vers les autres, tous les regards étaient encore emplis d'incompréhension et d'incrédulité. J'aurai aimé leur dire un mot, surtout à Johanna et à Rick qui en avaient pris pour leur grade, mais j'essayais de leur faire comprendre d'un regard que j'étais avec eux.

Je montais avec Kate dans l'ambulance, cette dernière avait détourné le regard et fixait ses pieds en attendant que les portes ne se referment. Je fus soulagée en voyant que Johanna avait pu trouver un peu de chaleur humaine dans les bras de Rick. Au moins elle ne serait pas seule dans ce moment difficile. Je savais qu'il vouait à ma meilleure amie un amour inconditionnel, mais il était toujours resté juste, n'hésitant pas à dire à Kate lorsqu'elle dépassait les bornes. Cela lui avait souvent valu les foudres de ma meilleure amie, mais toute aussi obstinée soit-elle je savais qu'au fond elle écoutait ce qu'on lui disait et notamment ce qui venait de Castle. Bien évidemment, cela mettait du temps. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle ait des défauts tout de même, il fallait un peu en laisser aux autres!

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital me parut interminable. Le silence de Kate était lourd et assez dur à supporter. Ainsi, je vécus presque l'ouverture des portes de l'ambulance par le personnel hospitalier comme une délivrance. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule car elle sembla être ravie de sortir de ce lieu confiné. Elle et moi nous connaissions depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne sache pas ce que je pensais de son attitude tout à l'heure à l'égard de sa mère. Et même si elle échappait pour le moment à mes remontrances, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas indéfiniment épargnée.

Je me définissais comme quelqu'un de particulièrement franc et quand j'avais quelque chose à dire, je ne prenais pas quatre chemins pour le faire. D'ailleurs, j'avais en horreur ces gens qui tournaient autour du pot avant de dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Je savais que ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais j'étais comme ça. Kate et moi nous étions tout de suite rendues compte que nous avions ce trait de caractère en commun. Sa mère en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais il y a quelques minutes.

Une équipe d'urgentistes prit en charge ma meilleure amie, qui fut installée dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle n'en avait pas forcément besoin mais c'était la procédure, et même si je la vis froncer du nez elle ne protesta pas, visiblement fatiguée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. On me fit signe de rester à l'extérieur, toutefois quand je montrais ma carte de médecin légiste je fus autorisée à passer les portes battantes réservées au personnel médical. Bien évidemment je ne pourrais pas l'accompagner pour ses examens, mais j'avais accès à l'antichambre.

Très vite je trouvais un coin pour m'asseoir. D'expérience, je savais que l'attente serait longue et qu'il était inutile d'envisager la voir sortir avant plusieurs heures. Non seulement elle devait passer toute une batterie d'examens et attendre les résultats, mais les urgences n'étaient tout simplement pas rapides. Mais je ne blâmais pas ces médecins et leurs personnels, car je savais qu'ils étaient débordés et qu'ils travaillaient dans des conditions difficiles, enchaînant souvent plusieurs services en raison d'un déficit de personnel dans cette branche-là.

Kate et moi, nous nous étions connues à l'Université de Stanford alors qu'elle était en première année de droit et moi en première année de médecine. Ce n'était donc pas nos études qui nous avaient réunies, mais plutôt plusieurs soirées. Les étudiants en médecine avaient la réputation aussi bien d'être des acharnés du boulot que des grands fêtards. Toutefois, les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles et un peu d'euphorie bien placée nous permettait d'évacuer la pression de nos études.

Etant métisse, faire des études supérieures n'allait pas réellement de soit et j'étais d'ailleurs la première de ma famille à faire des études supérieures parmi les sept enfants de notre fratrie. Par conséquent, mes parents avaient placé tous leurs espoirs en moi ainsi qu'une grande partie de leurs économies également pour que je puisse faire mes études. Heureusement, j'avais pu obtenir une bourse en entrant à l'université, ce qui m'avait soulagé connaissant le prix de la scolarité. Aux Etats-Unis, faire des études supérieures n'était pas quelque chose qui s'improvisait. Souvent les familles, dès la naissance ouvraient des comptes pour leurs enfants, en plaçant de l'argent en réserve dans la perspective de payer les années universitaires.

Tout cela pour dire que je me mettais beaucoup de pression et considérais ma réussite comme impérative. De plus je savais que l'attribution des bourses pour l'année suivante était conditionnée aux résultats et à l'excellence académique. Néanmoins, je m'accordais une sortie par semaine, si j'arrivais aux objectifs que je m'étais fixés en termes de travail. Le plaisir oui, mais pas sans discipline. Mais les fêtes organisées par les étudiants en médecine ne me convenaient pas réellement. Leur seul but était de faire des orgies aussi bien sexuelles que de produits stupéfiants et alcoolisés et cela ne m'intéressait pas. J'aimais faire la fête mais je n'avais pas besoin de produits illicites pour m'amuser contrairement à bien d'autres.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée dans une party organisée par des étudiants en droit, qui tout aussi fêtards soient-ils me semblaient plus raisonnables. Dès ma première soirée je sympathisais avec une fille de première année. Bien que d'un milieu aisé, ce qui se devinait à son langage et son allure, elle me semblait bien différente de tous ces enfants de riches qui se croyaient tout permis. J'avais fait sa connaissance alors qu'elle venait d'envoyer sur les roses deux types un peu lourds qui la draguaient sans aucun respect et sa répartie m'avait tout de suite plu. D'ailleurs je lui avais proposé dans la foulée un verre pour la remercier d'être la première fille avec un semblant de cerveau que je croisais.

Et ça avait collé tout de suite. Nous avions passé une grande partie de la soirée ensemble, dansant, parlant et riant. Puis il y en avait eu d'autres et au fur et à mesure, aux soirées nous avions ajouté d'autres activités communes. J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec elle et c'était respectif. Les mois s'étaient écoulés et en février de notre première année, elle m'avait appris qu'elle arrêtait ses études. Je savais que ses résultats n'étaient pas en cause car c'était une étudiante brillante, mais elle n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus. Toutefois, le jour où elle était venue m'annoncer ceci j'avais tout de suite remarqué quelque chose de changé en elle. Comme si on lui avait ôté tout espoir. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si pétillants avaient perdu de leur éclat. Elle avait quitté le campus, néanmoins nous étions restées en contact.

Nous continuions à nous voir une fois par semaine, pourtant ce n'était plus pareil. Le courant passait toujours bien entre nous, mais ce n'était plus la même fille. Plusieurs fois j'avais essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle s'était immédiatement raidie. Alors par respect pour elle, je n'avais pas insisté. J'avais fini par apprendre la vérité au détour d'une soirée un peu plus alcoolisée que les autres, alors que nous fêtions mes bons résultats. Sa mère avait été assassinée un soir de janvier. Je me rappelais à quel point elle était heureuse ce jour-là de retrouver ses parents en ville pour aller dîner le soir-même. Seulement, sa mère n'était jamais venue au rendez-vous et quelques heures plus tard alors que son père et elle rentraient chez eux, un officier de police leur avait appris la nouvelle.

Les mois qui suivirent la mort de sa mère furent chaotiques. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'être présente pour mon amie, mais elle ne me rendait pas la tâche aisée. Son père avait sombré dans la boisson et elle multipliait les conduites à risques. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, m'imaginant l'horreur qu'elle devait vivre ; et encore je devais être loin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle traversait. Quelques mois après elle se décidait à rentrer dans la police et s'avérait une élève brillante à l'académie. Cette formation lui avait permis de canaliser beaucoup de choses en elle, et elle ralentit aussi bien les virées à toute vitesse sur sa moto, que le nombre de conquêtes dans son carnet de bal.

Mais l'affaire autour de la mort de sa mère l'obsédait littéralement. Elle passa ses premières années dans la police à étudier maintes et maintes fois le dossier, tentant d'identifier une faille que les enquêteurs auraient négligé. Elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient manqué quelque chose sciemment ou non, et savoir le meurtrier de sa mère impuni la rendait furieuse. Elle faillit de nouveau se perdre dans cette lutte, mais elle finit par laisser tomber et suivit une thérapie pour apprendre à lâcher prise. Par la suite elle avait été promue lieutenant de police à la criminelle et j'étais médecin légiste. Nous travaillions ensemble et notre amitié ne s'était point tarie au fil des années et des épreuves, bien au contraire.

- Docteur Parish?

La voix d'un médecin urgentiste me sortit de mes pensées. Je me levais prestement allant à sa rencontre afin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Docteur Cole. Je me suis occupé de superviser les examens de votre amie.

- Comment va-t-elle ? M'enquis-je aussitôt.

- Son état est correct. La prise de sang révèle une sérieuse anémie et elle a été presque déshydratée. Il est important qu'elle prenne des précautions dans les prochains jours concernant son alimentation. Je lui ai prescrit des vitamines pour éviter qu'elle ait un contre coup trop physique. Les blessures à ses poignets sont assez vilaines, mais heureusement elle a eu le bon réflexe de nettoyer ses plaies avec de l'eau. En appliquant une crème sur-grasse et un baume cicatrisant, le tout devrait se résorber rapidement.

- Lui avez-vous fait un test...

Comprenant ce que je voulais dire probablement en raison de ma gêne il me répondit tout de suite.

- Il n'y a aucune trace d'abus de ce genre Madame.

Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour moi. Je n'aurai pas posé la question à Kate, car même si c'était une personne très honnête elle aurait sans doute préféré me mentir plutôt que d'avouer avoir été souillée par Bracken si cela avait été le cas.

- Quand va-t-elle sortir? M'enquis-je une nouvelle fois.

- Elle vient de passer les derniers radios il y a quelques minutes. Elle doit être en train de se rhabiller.

- Merci Docteur Cole.

- Je vous en prie Docteur Parish.

Sur ce il s'éloigna, je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de venir me parler malgré le taux d'occupation du service des urgences de l'hôpital. C'était un endroit surnuméraire, un peu comme les établissements carcéraux dans ce pays. J'avais conscience d'avoir reçu un traitement de faveur étant moi-même médecin. Kate ne tarda pas à sortir d'une des salles d'observation et me sourit en me voyant.

- Allez viens on sort d'ici, lui fis-je.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. Dis Lanie?

- Oui Kate, répondis-je l'incitant à poursuivre.

- Ça te dérange si je viens un peu chez toi, histoire de prendre une douche et de me changer.

- Tu ne veux pas passer au loft pour prendre des affaires?

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Washington elle s'était définitivement installée chez Castle et toutes ses affaires étaient là-bas. J'aurai préféré qu'elle aille à leur appartement, pensant à la tristesse que devaient ressentir son écrivain et sa mère, même si sa demande ne me surprenait guère.

- Je te piquerai quelques habits, se contenta-t-elle de me répondre.

- Kate regarde toi, ça sera dix fois trop grand pour toi.

- Lanie c'est bon, je ne compte pas aller à un défilé de mode. Tes vêtements seront donc parfaits.

- Très bien, en route.

Je ne discutais pas plus pour le moment. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait traversé je décidais de l'épargner. Et j'étais persuadée qu'une bonne discussion chez moi serait bien plus efficace que toute autre chose. Comme nous étions arrivées avec l'ambulance à l'hôpital, je hélais un taxi pour qu'il nous emmène chez moi.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence relatif, mais Kate ne voulait certainement pas parler des évènements récents alors que le chauffeur pouvait entendre. C'est pourquoi l'absence de dialogue me sembla moins pesante que lors du trajet en ambulance. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, probablement plongée dans ses pensées. Je la scrutais, ses traits si fins et purs étaient tiraillés par la fatigue. Elle avait été enfermée dans cette cabane pendant un peu plus de cinq jours, et à voir son visage je savais qu'elle n'avait pas du dormir. En même temps qui l'aurait pu à sa place. Cette détention avait dû être horrible pour elle. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur sa main gauche posée à plat sur le siège arrière et ma pensée alla inévitablement vers Castle en contemplant la bague qui ornait son annulaire depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

J'avais été très surprise en apprenant qu'il l'avait demandée en mariage. Je savais que cela viendrait un jour, mais je m'imaginais ce moment plus lointain. C'était surtout le contexte qui avait alimenté ma surprise à vrai dire. Kate s'était effectivement vue offrir une proposition de travail à Washington et cette dernière avait précipité la discussion entre eux. Tout allait bien dans leur couple, ils étaient très amoureux cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais mon amie souffrait que son compagnon esquive toujours les discussions sur leur relation, sur leur futur. De ce fait, elle ne savait pas très bien et se retrouver dans une relation où elle n'avait pas de prise sur le lendemain la contrariait. Néanmoins, elle était très attachée à son petit ami et avait donc encaissé un certain temps l'inconnu.

Toutefois, cette proposition de travail avait mis la question de leur relation à l'ordre du jour. Elle était trop honnête pour penser que ce travail ne changerait rien à leur relation. Au contraire, cela allait tout modifié et les semaines qu'elle avait passé à Washington l'avaient confirmé. Le jour où elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle avait accepté le travail, il l'avait surprise en la demandant en mariage, lui prouvant ainsi que leur futur le préoccupait même s'il avait toujours éludé la question. A ce moment-là, comme Kate me l'avait expliqué, tout avait été chamboulé en elle. Mais elle avait fini par lui dire "oui" en pensant que les réponses "non" ou un "oui mais plus tard" auraient mis un terme à leur couple. Lorsque nous en avions parlé ensemble, elle m'avait dit "je l'ai déjà suffisamment fait attendre Lanie". Et c'est ainsi que depuis ce jour elle était fiancée au grand romancier Richard Castle.

Le taxi s'immobilisa soudain dans ma rue, mettant ainsi un terme à mes pensées. Voyant le montant de la course affiché sur un cadran éclairé je sortais mon portefeuille pour régler le chauffeur. Nous sortîmes ensuite toutes les deux du véhicule et regagnâmes mon appartement. Il n'était pas rare que Kate me rende visite, elle était donc naturellement à l'aise chez moi. Une fois la porte fermée je lui dis :

- Je vais te sortir des affaires comme ça tu vas pouvoir aller te doucher.

- Merci Lanie, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je rêve d'une bonne douche là.

Je souriais me dirigeant vers mon placard et choisissant des vêtements pour elle : sous-vêtements, pantalon en lin et un polo à manches longues qui était un peu juste pour moi. Je sortais également une serviette propre de l'armoire pour la sortie de la douche. Je lui tendis le tout et elle me dit :

- J'y vais.

- Oui file, et pendant ce temps je vais préparer un en-cas.

- Lanie, je n'ai pas réellement faim tu sais.

- Pas de discussion jeune fille. Le médecin a ordonné que tu manges, donc tu vas manger.

Elle me répondit par une grimace sachant pertinemment que j'étais intraitable, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa santé. Je pouvais comprendre que son estomac était noué par les récents évènements mais son appétit viendrait très certainement en mangeant. Elle passa un temps certain dans la salle de bain pendant que je préparais des œufs brouillés accompagnés de toasts grillés et d'un peu de saumon fumé. Je passais également des fruits frais à la centrifugeuse pour qu'elle fasse le plein de vitamines. Il était important qu'elle reprenne des forces. Certes le médecin lui avait prescrit des vitamines qui pouvaient servir de compléments alimentaires, mais j'étais une partisane de la santé par l'alimentation. Avec les produits bien choisis, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour se maintenir en forme.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et mon amie entra dans la pièce en se frictionnant ses cheveux d'une serviette. Comme je l'avais prédit, le polo qui m'était un peu juste rendait ample sur son corps mais je savais que cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle, du moment qu'elle était dans des vêtements propres. Elle retourna dans la salle de bains et ramena ses vieilles affaires ramassées en boule. Alors que j'allais lui proposer de les laver, elle actionna de son pied la pédale de la poubelle et jeta les habits dedans. Je ne disais rien face à ce geste, comprenant totalement qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de toutes les traces de sa captivité.

- Allez à table jeune fille, lançais-je pour passer à autre chose.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et prit sagement place autour de la table. Pour l'accompagner je mangeais un peu avec elle, même si je n'étais pas affamée. Si au départ elle faisait bouger les aliments de sa fourchette dans son assiette, elle ne fit pas la fine bouche longtemps. Au contraire, je trouvais à présent qu'elle mangeait assez vite.

- Kate? Doucement, je ne vais pas te voler ton assiette.

- Quoi? Me demanda-t-elle presque insolemment. Tu voulais que je mange non?

Comme souvent elle voulait avoir raison sur toute la ligne, mais à ce jeu-là nous étions deux.

- Oui mais mange calmement. Tu n'as rien mangé depuis des jours alors il faut y aller tranquillement pour ton estomac.

- D'accord Docteur Parish, dit-elle en insistant sur mon titre professionnel. Mais tu sais ils me donnaient à manger.

Ne souhaitant sûrement pas s'arrêter trop longtemps sur le sujet pour esquiver mes questions, elle enchaîna.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Lanie?

- Comment ça?

- A Bracken. Il n'est pas revenu Lanie, pourquoi?

Je n'étais absolument pas surprise que la question vienne si tôt dans la conversation. Castle avait sans doute esquivé cela habilement tout à l'heure, mais si elle avait laissé faire une première fois je savais qu'elle ne me laisserait pas faire. C'est pourquoi sans prendre de détour je lui avouais :

- Il est mort Kate, voilà pourquoi il n'est pas revenu.

- Castle, murmura-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Ces deux-là avaient toujours été connectés et elle savait, je pensais même qu'elle ne m'avait demandé qu'une confirmation. Je me contentais d'un hochement de la tête en guise de réponse. Elle ne disait rien mais j'étais persuadée qu'une multitude de pensées gravitaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Je m'attendais à un certain silence, mais elle me surprit en disant :

- Raconte-moi Lanie.

Elle avait tous les droits de me demander de cela, et je n'allais pas discuter. Après tout c'était son histoire, aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

- Lorsque l'autre soir tu tardais à rentrer de ton jogging, Castle a tout de suite appelé Espo pour dire que quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de sa faute et Javi à bien dû mettre plusieurs minutes à le calmer.

- Tout à fait lui, commenta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Mais comme tu le sais, on ne peut déclarer quelqu'un disparu avant un délai de 48 heures. Rick le savait, mais ce délai l'a rendu totalement fou. Dans la mesure où aucune enquête ne pouvait être ouverte pendant ce laps de temps, les gars ont parcouru la ville avec lui dès leur service fini. Ils se sont rendus sur ton trajet de course, mais n'ont absolument rien trouvé qui nous mette sur une éventuelle piste.

- Quand avez-vous soupçonné Bracken?

- Dès le départ, pour Castle cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'est là qu'il nous a raconté pour ton poste à Washington, la visite de Nicole et les menaces qu'avaient proférées Bracken à ton égard en parlant à sa femme. Au bout de 48 heures nous avons pu déclarer ta disparition, et l'enquête officielle a été ouverte. Mais il nous était impossible de dire à Gates tout ce qu'il y avait autour de Bracken, c'est pour ça que nous avons surtout fait avancer les investigations en dehors du poste.

- Et Nicole, la fille de Bracken ?

- Castle et les gars sont allés chez eux pour tenter de voir Nicole mais il leur a été dit qu'elle n'était pas là. Seulement en partant, ils ont entendu une voix les appeler et ont découvert qu'elle était enfermée dans la cave.

- Le salaud, je savais qu'il s'en prendrait à elle si jamais il apprenait qu'elle était venue me voir murmura-t-elle les dents et les poings serrés.

- Oui, heureusement il n'est pas allé plus loin dans le domaine de l'horreur. Mais ils l'ont bien sûr libérée et l'ont gardé en sécurité chez vous.

Elle eut un rictus quand je prononçais ceci, mais fit tout pour le masquer en me disant :

- Et après?

- Nicole voulait tout faire pour aider à te retrouver. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'une rencontre avec son père. Elle l'a menacé de tout dévoiler à la presse si jamais il ne venait pas à un rendez-vous le lendemain soir. Il lui a répondu qu'il serait là.

- Mais ce n'est pas Nicole qui était au rendez-vous je suppose, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, semblant comprendre où cela allait mener.

- Tu supposes bien, c'est Rick qui y est allé.

- Seul? Ma parole il est totalement inconscient, s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Non Kate, il n'était pas seul.

A mon regard elle comprit qui était avec lui, ainsi elle n'insista pas plus à ce moment et se contenta de m'inviter à continuer mon récit d'un simple :

- Ensuite?

- Ils sont allés au rendez-vous. Rick a tenté de menacer Bracken en disant qu'il retenait Nicole, mais ce dernier s'en contrefichait. Il ne voulait pas lui dire où tu te trouvais et a eu des propos déplacés sur toi.

- Qu'a-t-il dit?

- Il a sous-entendu qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et toi. Mais c'était juste dans le but de sortir Castle de ses gongs pendant qu'il sortait une arme s'apprêtant à lui tirer dessus.

- Mais Rick a tiré avant.

- Oui, il était tellement hors de lui que ton nom soit sali de la sorte qu'il a dégainé ton arme de service et a fait feu. Il voulait juste le blesser, mais le tir l'a tué sur le coup. Une fois remis du choc, Castle nous a appelé et on l'a aidé à faire disparaître le corps.

- Où ça?

- Crématorium, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais s'il a tué sur Bracken avant de savoir où j'étais, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Là encore c'est Nicole qui nous a aidé. Elle a suggéré que l'on fasse du chantage à sa mère.

- Quelle pourriture celle-là aussi, lâcha Kate semblant revivre un moment douloureux.

- Tu la connais? Demandais-je surprise.

- Oui malheureusement et si tu veux mon avis elle était aussi maléfique que lui. Elle a participé à mon enlèvement et puis est venue me rendre visite pendant qu'ils me retenaient captifs dans cette cabane. Elle a essayé de passer un accord avec moi, mon silence contre le sien sur le dossier de Montgomery. Je ne pouvais pas Lanie, j'aurai trahi Roy alors qu'il s'est donné la vie pour protéger la mienne. Mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi taire toutes mes convictions, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'étais coincée.

- Je sais Kate, mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Oui c'est fini, dit-elle pensive.

C'était le moment pour moi d'aborder le sujet qu'elle évitait savamment depuis que nous étions ensemble.

- Elle nous a beaucoup aidé tu sais Kate.

- Nicole? Oui je sais, tenta-t-elle pour se dérober une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs que va-t-il advenir pour elle?

C'était une nouvelle fois du Beckett pur jus. Elle savait pertinemment que je ne parlais pas de Nicole, mais c'était une nouvelle fois un stratagème pour éluder la question.

- Nicole va être mise dans un foyer et Castle ira la voir. Il veillera à ce qu'elle soit bien placée et choyée. Mais arrête de jouer avec moi à ça Kate. Je parle de Johanna, ta mère.

- Ma mère est morte le 9 janvier 1999 Lanie, me répondit-elle presque sèchement.

Je savais que parler de ceci serait tout sauf une mince affaire. Kate s'était enfermée dans une sorte de déni et refusait tout bonnement toute discussion.

- Kate ne sois pas bornée ça fait quinze ans que tu la pleures.

- A qui la faute? rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi abruptement que précédemment.

- Kate, dis-je tentant de la calmer.

- Non Lanie. Tu ne peux pas savoir, personne ne peut savoir.

Son regard était perçant et dire qu'elle avait les "yeux révolvers" comme l'évoquait une chanson de Marc Lavoine était tout sauf un euphémisme. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas être à sa place. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle dans l'équation et elle ne semblait pas réaliser les sacrifices faits par Johanna.

- Tu as raison Kate, je ne peux pas savoir. Mais tu ne vas en rester là tout de même.

- Et pourquoi?

Je l'adorais, c'était ma meilleure amie, mais dans des moments comme celui-là je me serai bien servie d'elle en guise de sac de frappe.

- Kate elle est sortie de son silence pour venir te retrouver.

- Bien! fit-elle passablement énervée. On va faire une cérémonie pour lui donner une médaille peut-être pour son courage soudain et le plus long mensonge de l'histoire.

- Je suis sûre qu'une fois que tu te seras calmée et que tu entendras son histoire tu ne seras pas aussi véhémente.

- Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai Lanie, tu m'entends jamais.

- Kate écoute moi s'il te plait, tentais-je d'une voix la plus calme possible.

Mais elle s'était levée, les veines de son front et de sa nuque ressortaient, la colère semblant pulser en elle.

- Non Lanie toi écoute moi. J'ai passé quinze années de ma vie à me battre au péril de ma vie et à celui des personnes que j'aime pour quoi? Un mensonge. Mon père a failli se noyer dans la boisson. Castle a tué un homme. Montgomery a donné sa vie, laissant derrière lui femme et enfants.

- Montgomery était au courant Kate.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. J'ai enterré ma mère en 1999 et mon père et moi avons perdu une partie de nous ce jour-là.

- Justement arguais-je, vous avez une seconde chance aujourd'hui. Combien de fois as-tu souhaité que ta mère soit à tes côtés ces quinze dernières années? ne le nie pas Kate.

- Je ne suis plus cette personne Lanie.

Elle était aveuglée par sa colère et tenter de la raisonner était comme parler à un mur indestructible, elle me renvoyait tout. Elle aurait de toute façon réponse à tout et contrerai tous mes arguments. Il faudrait attendre qu'elle évacue et prenne de la distance. Je savais que ce qu'elle venait de vivre était horrible et que de voir sa mère qu'elle pensait morte était un choc supplémentaire. Mais c'était mon amie, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette un jour de s'être comportée ainsi. On ne savait jamais le temps que l'on avait sur cette terre et Kate n'était pas toujours la plus rapide à ce niveau- là. C'est la carte que je décidais d'abattre à ce moment-là de notre conversation.

- Kate il a fallu que tu sois suspendue à un immeuble pour enfin te décider à donner une chance à Castle. Tu attends quoi maintenant, de recevoir une balle?

- Non ça j'ai déjà donné merci, me répondit-elle sarcastique en haussant les sourcils.

J'avais peut-être été un peu maladroite car ma patience avait des limites, mais je n'avais pas manqué le temps d'arrêt qu'elle avait marqué en faisant allusion aux évènements qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle cède à son actuel fiancé.

- Kate, "Risquer nos cœurs est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes vivants. La dernière chose que tu veux c'est de regarder en arrière ta vie et de te demander, si seulement1".

Je savais pertinemment que tout ce que je pourrais lui dire ne changerait rien aujourd'hui, mais je gardais un espoir pour le futur que j'espérais proche. A son visage, je devinais que pour elle la discussion était close et je ne fus pas étonnée de la voir s'approcher de la porte. Elle partit à toute allure et sans un regard en arrière, claquant de colère la porte derrière elle. J'ignorais où elle allait ainsi et c'était illusoire de penser la rattraper. Une chose était certaine, elle ne se rendait pas au loft.

_**Référence utilisée :**_

_**1. Lettre de Mike Royce à Kate Beckett, Episode 22 Saison 3.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_

1 Lettre de Mike Royce à Kate Beckett, 3x22


	11. Chapter 11

_**Salut vous!**_

_**Nous espérons que la semaine a été bonne et sommes toujours aussi contents d'être lundi pour procéder à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre. Comme toujours il y a un peu d'appréhension, est-ce que vous allez aimer? Et toujours une dose d'adrénaline quand on découvre les reviews.**_

_**En tout cas nous prenons toujours autant de plaisir à partager cette histoire et vos retours n'y sont pas étrangers. **_

_**Alors nous profitons de cette note d'auteur pour vous remercier chaleureusement. Vous gérez totalement^^**_

_** Solealuna : On essaie d'être fidèles à la Beckett de Marlowe dont cela peut être un long processus^^ Après on verra dans quel ordre tout ce que tu as cité va arriver^^ Si tu avais fouillé où serait le plaisir de la découverte du lundi? C'est un peu comme aller lire la fin d'un roman policier pour savoir la fin (Castle). Une fois encore merci d'être là toutes les semaines. **_

_** Manooon : Le personnage de Lanie est un réel régal à manier. Pour ce qui est de la destination de Kate tu vas le savoir très très vite^^**_

_** Sandtoul : Oui ça serait très bien de voir plus de Lanie/Kate dans la série. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments si chaleureux. Pour les réconciliations tu verras mais ce n'est peut être pas pour tout de suite...Spoiler alert!**_

_** nero94 : On est vraiment ravis que tu adhères toujours à notre histoire. Pour la confrontation elle viendra ne t'en fais pas. Merci en tout cas.**_

_** Stanathan38 : Bien le bonjour à toi^^ Pour nous aussi la rencontre Lanie/Kate est un peu une pièce manquante. Et c'est aussi à ça que servent les fics, essayer d'imaginer ce qui a pu se passer. On est vraiment contents si les personnages te semblent fidèles à ceux de la série, c'est réellement important pour nous que de lire ça dans les commentaires. Pour le POV tu vas le savoir très vite, mais il se pourrait que tu aies raison^^ Au plaisir de te lire.**_

_** SeriesAddict76 : Hey! Oui la réaction de Kate peut se comprendre tout à fait, c'est tout de même un sacré choc. Pour les différentes confrontations ne t'en fais pas elles viendront^^ On espère d'ailleurs que ça te plaira. Merci de ta fidélité sur cette histoire en tout cas.**_

_** Lucie.M : L'attente est toujours difficile, mais parfois ça sublime certaines choses aussi^^ Ce ne sont pas Castle et Beckett qui vont dire le contraire. Quatre ans quand même, on espère que ça a été bon^^ Plaisanterie à part on est super contents que ça te plaise toujours et nous souhaitons que cela continue.**_

_** Pandora60 : Et nous nous sommes ravis de te retrouver une fois de plus cette semaine :) Oui le personnage de Lanie est une merveille et l'écrire est très satisfaisant. Et nous aimons Lanie pour les mêmes raisons que toi, notamment car elle n'hésite pas à dire des choses à Kate. Et on a totalement pensé aux différentes scènes du 4x20 dans lesquelles elle la pousse un peu. Pour la réaction de Kate oui c'est tout à fait ça. Concernant le prochain point de vue, la réponse va venir très vite^^ Et on adore toujours tes pavés, nous sommes ravis que notre histoire t'inspire au point de nous faire part de tes pensées chaque semaine.**_

_** Audrey 1986 : Super merci :)**_

_** Ewilan : La réponse vient très vite. Même si ce n'était pas Jim on est contents que tu aies aimé ce point de vue aussi. Pour l'évolution il faudra encore attendre un peu mais on n'en dit pas plus. Merci beaucoup.**_

_** Castlefan : Merci beaucoup. Il faut tout de même nous laisser le temps d'écrire la suite^^**_

_** Thigui : Merci mais il faut dire que nous avons une super série aussi à la base donc ça peut aider. Lanie est juste merveilleuse on est d'accord!**_

_** Saluki8 : On ne voyait pas Kate réagir calmement en fait! On aime beaucoup tenter de trouver des références à chaque chapitre même si ce n'est pas non plus une obligation. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas. **_

_** angelye : Merci beaucoup. L'écriture à deux peut être parfois délicate mais c'est aussi plus stimulant car on se motive l'un l'autre quand on a un coup de plus "mou" dans notre inspiration. Et avant de se lancer dans cette fic on échangeait déjà beaucoup sur nos écrits respectifs, du coup c'est assez naturel que de faire ce quatre mains. **_

_** adrian009 : Et merci encore pour tes appréciations. En espérant que la suite te séduise aussi.**_

_** LilyPierce : Oui un réel sacrilège. Le jury examinera si on te pardonne ou pas^^ Si on te fait rire c'est vraiment super! Nous sommes toujours ravis de lire tes reviews (quelque soit leur jour d'arrivée) car comme d'autres tu détailles beaucoup. Par contre ce n'est pas toujours facile d'y répondre vu le contenu :p Et c'est nous qui te remercions pour ton support sur cette histoire. **_

_**Sans laisser de traces...**_

_**Chapitre 11, Jim Beckett.**_

Je posais ma tasse encore fumante sur le comptoir de ma cuisine tout en m'emparant du journal en papier qui trainait encore quelques secondes auparavant sur le meuble. Le dépliant d'une main distraite, l'autre toujours accrochée à l'anse de mon mug, je parcourus rapidement les pages sportives qui ne m'intéressaient pas outre mesure. Pourtant j'étais un amateur de baseball et il y avait une compétition en ce moment. Mais les évènements récents faisaient que je les passais très rapidement avant de m'arrêter plus particulièrement sur la rubrique criminelle.

Ma fille avait été retrouvée après son kidnapping depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, pourtant je continuais sans réellement savoir pourquoi à lire les nouvelles. Peut-être était-ce ma déception face à la non-arrestation du kidnappeur de Kate? Certes elle avait été retrouvée et grâce à Dieu vivante mais qu'en était-il des personnes responsables de son enlèvement? Ainsi c'était une forme de réconfort que je cherchais désespérément entre les lignes. Le fait que Rick et les collègues et amis de ma fille aient été silencieux sur l'enquête lorsqu'ils m'avaient téléphoné quelques heures auparavant pour me dire qu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée me troublait encore plus.

Je savais qu'ils étaient voués à une certaine discrétion cependant je n'avais eu réellement d'informations entre le moment où elle avait quitté l'immeuble de son fiancé et lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin retrouvée dans une cabane abandonnée au fin fond des bois à deux heures de route de New York. Entre ces deux moments, aucune information ne m'avait été délivrée ni sur l'avancée de l'enquête ni sur le suspect qu'ils avaient bien du découvrir pourtant pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où Kate était retenue. Pourtant j'étais son père et j'estimais avoir le droit d'être informé.

Reposant le journal avec une certaine colère je portais la tasse à ma bouche pour avaler une petite rasade de café chaud qui avait toujours pour particularité de me changer les idées et pour le coup de me calmer légèrement. J'avais tellement eu peur lorsque Kate avait disparu de la perdre à jamais comme j'avais perdu ma Johanna. Cela m'avait littéralement empêché de dormir ou même de me mettre à quelque chose pendant les longues journées qu'avaient duré sa disparition. Je téléphonais régulièrement à Rick qui n'avait pas plus de nouvelles que moi, même si je le soupçonnais de savoir quelque chose qu'il me cachait obstinément malgré les perches que je lui tendais. Lui qui d'ordinaire était toujours courtois et avenant, m'avait semblé à chacun de mes appels pressé de raccrocher. Au départ j'avais mis ce changement d'attitude sur l'empressement de reprendre les recherches, mais à force je m'étais mis à douter. Une énorme peur m'avait pris : Rick trompait-il ma fille ? J'avouais que cette réaction était exagérée et peut-être un peu trop tyrannique mais ma petite fille était tout ce qu'il me restait et je n'avais en aucun cas envie qu'elle souffre.

Pourtant je m'étais rappelé la demande en mariage que mon futur gendre avait faite à ma fille et à cet instant mon inquiétude et mes sens s'étaient calmés. Je savais depuis le temps que ma fille fréquentait cet homme qu'il était sincère autant au travers de ses livres qu'auprès de ma fille. Après tout il l'avait suivie pendant 4 ans avant qu'enfin elle ne lui avoue son amour réciproque. Je souris à ces souvenirs, je me rappelais encore de cet instant où Kate m'avait annoncé qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble tel une petite fille timide qui annonçait sa première relation à son père inquiet. J'avais déjà rencontré Rick maintes fois avant, donc la rencontre « officielle » avait été évitée (ce qui était loin d'avoir déplu à Kate) mais nous avions organisé un dîner chez moi pour annoncer officiellement leur relation.

Bien entendu le dîner s'était bien passé et j'avais été agréablement surpris de voir que ma fille resplendissait aux côtés de son petit ami qui semblait lui avoir redonné une bouffée d'air frais. Depuis la mort de sa mère je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire autant en une soirée complète. Même si depuis l'apparition de Rick dans sa vie elle semblait de nouveau s'épanouir –elle s'était laissé repousser les cheveux, faisait plus attention à son apparence– leur mise en couple avait été pour moi comme un coup de fouet. Je retrouvais ma Katie de ses 17 ans, celle qui me faisait m'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'elle revenait avec des garçons plus ou moins respectables ou qu'elle tenait absolument à s'acheter une moto.

Alors lorsqu'elle m'avait téléphoné, inquiète quant au poste qu'elle avait obtenu à DC pour me parler à cœur ouvert dans ce restaurant, je m'étais jeté sur l'occasion. Pour la première fois, j'avais fait face à ma fille qui ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Et cet aveu m'avait surpris venant d'elle. J'avais eu envie de me lever de la banquette et d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, tellement elle me semblait fragile à cet instant. Mais elle ne m'avait pas appelé pour cela, alors je m'efforçais de l'aider. D'un côté elle avait une opportunité de travail qui ne se présenterait certainement pas une autre fois, c'était un peu la concrétisation d'un rêve inavoué. Mais de l'autre, il y avait cette relation. Je savais ma Katie fidèle. Elle n'était pas du genre à tromper, bien trop intègre pour cela et par conséquent une relation à distance pouvait marcher entre eux.

J'essayais de lui faire entrevoir les choses sous un angle différent, mais elle m'avouait ce qui la tracassait le plus. Malgré leur relation qui allait très bien, elle ne savait pas si c'était réel. Quel que soit son choix, elle ne devait pas le faire dans la peur car elle finirait par le regretter. Cette relation était une nouveauté pour Katie. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin avec un homme auparavant. D'ailleurs, elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin dans l'intensité avant même qu'ils soient ensemble. Kate avait toujours mis un terme à ses relations quand elles devenaient trop compliquées ou trop impliquées. Mais là c'était différent. Après tout, elle n'avait déjà pas réussi à mettre un terme à leur relation de partenariat au bout de plusieurs mois alors que Castle avait ressorti l'affaire de l'assassinat de Johanna en dépit des mises en garde de ma fille.

Après qu'elle ait mis sur la table ce qui la tiraillait, je m'efforçais de lui faire entendre que tout n'était pas noir ou blanc. Katie était une jeune femme brillante, mais peut-être un peu trop radicale. Connaissant Castle et l'importance que ma fille avait pour lui je ne l'imaginais pas mettre un terme à leur relation si jamais elle acceptait le poste à Washington. Bien évidemment il serait peiné, mais il comprendrait car il l'avait toujours mieux compris que quiconque. Je me rappelais de la fois où j'étais allé chez lui pour lui demander de convaincre ma fille d'arrêter son investigation avant qu'elle ne se fasse tirer dessus. A l'époque ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Kate sortait avec Josh. Mais c'était tout naturellement vers l'écrivain que je m'étais tourné. Car des deux hommes c'est lui qui était le plus dans la vie de ma fille. Je n'avais rien contre le chirurgien, néanmoins ce n'était pas le bon pour ma fille et elle le savait parfaitement.

C'est bien simple même durant les mois où ils avaient été ensemble, à chaque fois que je voyais Katie ou que nous nous appelions elle me parlait beaucoup plus de Castle que de son petit ami. Je remarquais que ses joies et ses tristesses étaient rythmées par la relation avec son écrivain et non par celle avec Josh. Je ne doutais donc pas de l'écrivain et de sa fidélité quelle que soit la décision de ma fille. Elle me laissait quelques minutes après m'avoir dit que ce poste était ce qu'elle voulait. Notre discussion avait été interrompue par un message du commissariat, elle devait retourner boucler l'affaire.

Le soir même, j'avais reçu un coup de fil de ma fille. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit "papa j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer", mon cœur avait manqué un battement. A son intonation de voix, il m'avait été impossible de deviner si la nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise. Mais après avoir pris une inspiration, elle m'avait appris que Rick lui avait demandé sa main. J'avais d'abord dû m'asseoir sur une chaise et calmer mon cœur avant de sauter de joie. Je m'étais bien sûr enquis de savoir sa réponse et d'autant plus content d'apprendre qu'elle avait dit oui. Connaissant ma Katie j'avais tout de suite eu peur que sa réponse fusse négative. Elle était du genre à avoir peur très facilement de l'engagement mais son oui m'avait prouvé à quel point sa relation avec Rick était sérieuse et importante à ses yeux. Ainsi elle avait choisi le gris en acceptant aussi bien la demande en mariage que le poste à Washington.

Lorsqu'elle était partie à DC je voyais souvent Rick et il me rendait d'ailleurs visite régulièrement, nous parlions de tout et de rien mais avant tout de Katie qui je le constatais à sa perte de poids importante et ses yeux fatigués lui manquait énormément. Il ne disait rien car il acceptait son choix malgré l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait posé en premier lieu mais je savais très bien que cette situation ne lui convenait pas. Mais "parfois les choses les plus dures dans la vie sont les choses qui valent le plus la peine d'être faites1". Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je n'avais pas eu à l'apprendre au fiancé de ma fille.

Quant à Kate je l'avais parfois eue au téléphone les rares fois où elle avait du temps libre et je pouvais affirmer qu'au même titre que son fiancé elle vivait mal la distance qui les séparait. Elle semblait aimer son job pourtant lorsqu'elle revint à New York pour réintégrer le NYPD je sus qu'elle tenait bien trop à sa vie, ses amis et son amour pour lui pour vivre une vie comme celle-là. En reprenant ses propres mots, c'était son « but », pourtant elle s'était rendue compte que son but n'était peut-être pas celui qu'elle pensait. Cette relation sérieuse et durable avec Castle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait que le travail n'était pas forcément le plus important dans la vie et qu'il fallait apprécier les choses qu'elle avait et qui pouvaient disparaître à tout moment comme sa mère des années plus tôt.

D'ailleurs depuis son retour elle me passait des coups de fil plus régulièrement qu'avant et semblait vouloir que Rick et moi ayons une relation solide et positive. Je savais très bien pourquoi, elle m'avait maintes et maintes fois souligné qu'à l'instar d'elle qui n'avait plus sa mère Rick n'avait jamais eu de père et que cela lui manquait énormément. Martha, la mère de Rick, semblait très proche de ma fille ce que j'appréciais beaucoup car Kate depuis ses 19 ans n'avait jamais plus parlé à une femme que ce soit en tant que conseillère ou même pour ses émotions. Plongée dans le boulot elle n'en était sortie que quand Rick était apparu dans sa vie et le fait que le facteur Martha soit arrivée presqu'en même temps m'enchantait. J'avais appris à connaître et apprécier Martha, même si nous étions diamétralement opposés. Néanmoins, nos différences étaient futiles face à la force de notre amour pour nos enfants respectifs. Nous l'avions découvert alors que nous étions au commissariat, le soir du dîner de présentation, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de Richard et Katie qui étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures sur une affaire et dont nous n'avions plus de signe de vie. Alors ce bonheur que je devais à la famille Rodgers-Castle j'étais prêt à le rendre sans hésiter surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui faisait rire ma petite fille et la rendait plus heureuse que jamais.

Parti dans mes divagations je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon café était à présent froid, c'est pourquoi je grimaçais en avalant une première gorgée. Autant cette boisson était la meilleure à mes yeux autant lorsqu'elle était froide le goût me paraissait infâme et restait dans la bouche d'une façon très désagréable. Me levant pour aller vider ma tasse dans l'évier j'entendis trois petits coups secs frappés à ma porte et me figeais. Lorsque ce genre de coups étaient portés contre le bois c'était forcément Kate, et à en juger par l'urgence du mouvement elle semblait être en colère, ce qui n'amenait rien de bon. Comme si mes pensées à propos du couple parfait qu'elle formait avec Rick avaient pu amener des tensions entre eux, pensais-je en frissonnant.

Je posais la tasse à présent vide dans l'évier pour la laver plus tard je m'essuyais les mains sur un torchon en me précipitant à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Bien entendu je tombais sur la personne que j'attendais et son regard empli de colère ne me rassura pas quant à sa présence devant ma porte à cette heure avancée de la soirée. En premier lieu je fus choqué par son visage fatigué qui fut la première chose qui me frappa lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux dans les miens. Rick m'avait bien dit qu'il ne serait pas possible de voir Kate ce soir car elle resterait soit à l'hôpital soit chez Lanie pour se reposer, ce qui m'avait bien entendu frustré et ce qui expliquait surtout mon insomnie. Sinon pourquoi diable est-ce que je me trouverais à lire les journaux à près de 23 heures en sirotant du café froid, à part le fait que l'on m'empêchait de voir ma fille disparue depuis 5 jours ?

- Katie ! M'exclamais-je aussitôt en lâchant la porte pour fondre dans ses bras, la serrant contre mon torse.

- Papa, ça fait du bien de te voir.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ma Katie, soufflais-je contre ses cheveux fraîchement lavés qui sentaient la vanille et la noix de coco. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais plus jamais te serrer dans mes bras.

Elle me repoussa gentiment, passant une main dans mes cheveux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Come on papa, tu sais très bien que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Embrassant sa joue gauche je m'effaçais pour la laisser rentrer et elle ne se fit pas prier. Je vis qu'elle se frottait les épaules semblant avoir froid aussi après avoir refermé la porte je me précipitais sur une couverture pour la passer sur ses épaules. Elle me remercia du regard et s'assit sans rien dire sur le canapé, fixant ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement.

- Kate, pourquoi es-tu là ? Demandais-je ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de sa visite impromptue.

- Papa, je dois te dire quelque chose mais d'abord j'aimerais que tu t'assoies d'accord ?

Pris de panique cette fois-ci aux paroles de ma fille je m'imaginais le pire tout en m'asseyant.

- Kate que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en captivité, est-ce que tu …

- Papa, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma captivité. Rassure-toi. En fait je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de plus… hum…

Elle soupira, relevant les yeux pour que ses pupilles rencontrent les miennes.

- Tu te souviens du soir où on a appris que Maman était morte ? De la peine qu'on a ressenti ?

Sentant mon cœur se serrer à ces souvenirs douloureux je hochais la tête, me sentant incapable de parler. La mort de ma femme avait été l'expérience la plus douloureuse de ma vie et j'en vivais encore les séquelles parfois le soir. Me coucher dans un lit froid avait été très dur pendant quelques années, à présent j'étais plus serein avec l'idée mais aux dates importantes comme notre anniversaire de mariage ou l'anniversaire de Johanna je sentais une vague de peine me submerger et j'étais généralement prostré dans mon lit pendant la journée. Kate le savait très bien, l'avait compris et ne me dérangeait pas dans ces jours-là même si les premières années après mon sevrage d'alcool elle avait bien viellé à retirer les bouteilles que je possédais. D'ailleurs je faisais attention à présent, je n'achetais plus jamais de vin pour ne pas en avoir chez moi et ainsi ne jamais être tenté, et je n'en buvais que lors des grandes occasions quand Katie en apportait tel à Noel ou aux dîners en famille.

- Je me souviens comment ça m'a fait mal quand ce policier nous attendait à la porte… Continua Kate d'une voix plus rauque.

- Kate la coupais-je en levant la main, ces souvenirs sont trop douloureux pour que tu m'en parles même maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu remues ainsi le passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu débarques à 23 heures dans mon appartement et que tu me parles de ta mère soudainement?

J'avais conscience d'être un peu sur la défensive mais j'avais tellement mal à l'évocation de ces souvenirs que je voulais à tout prix que cela cesse. Si je ne m'étais jamais remis en couple après le décès de ma femme c'était tout simplement que j'en étais incapable. Pour moi la seule et unique avait toujours été Johanna et me remettre en couple aurait été à mes yeux comme commettre un adultère. Kate avait plusieurs fois tenté de parler de ça avec moi mais cela n'avait servi à rien et j'étais resté campé sur mes positions. En me mariant avec Johanna nous nous étions promis « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare » et même si la mort m'avait pris ma femme je lui restais fidèle car pour moi elle était la seule, l'unique et donc devait être la dernière à franchir la barrière de mon cœur.

- Car je ne veux pas que ces moments soient passés aux oubliettes par ce qui risque d'arriver, papa ! S'écria ma fille en serrant les poings.

- Comment est-ce que je pourrais oublier cette peine, Katherine ?

J'avais utilisé son prénom pour lui signifier qu'elle allait trop loin et que son discours me causait de la peine, ce qui ne sembla pas la percuter car elle continua.

- Parce que les moments heureux peuvent facilement faire oublier les moments de doutes, et je veux qu'on se rappelle tous les deux de cette peine qu'on a ressenti !

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette peine car je ne reverrais jamais plus la femme que j'aime, Kate ! Grondais-je. Et quoi qu'il en soit ton discours est trop moralisateur, tu ne peux pas te résoudre à souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Si un jour cette peine s'efface ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce sera un soulagement pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ça ? Les souvenirs de cette nuit resteront à jamais gravés dans mon cœur mais ne plus ressentir cette douleur aigue me soulagerait à un point, je pense que seule toi est capable d'imaginer. Je n'oublierais jamais ta mère, Kate, mais j'aimerais pouvoir penser à elle avec uniquement cette nostalgie et ce sourire aux lèvres en pensant à tous ces moments merveilleux qu'on a passés tous les deux et avec toi.

Ma réponse sembla avoir ébranlé quelque chose en elle car elle resta quelques secondes interdite.

- Papa…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu remontes tout ça, Kate ? Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, semblant refuser mes paroles avec ce geste si typique du « non ». Elle reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce et moins agressive que précédemment.

- Papa… Mam…

Elle marqua une pause et se reprit.

- Johanna est vivante, papa.

Je me figeais à ces mots et une sonnerie semblable à celle d'une alarme retentit dans mon esprit. Quelque chose en moi hurlait, un cri de douleur déchirant qui semblait ne pas se taire et une autre partie de mon esprit, la plus rationnelle, me chuchotait que Kate blasphémait et que rien de tout ceci n'était possible.

- Impossible, soufflais-je tandis que mes yeux scrutaient le visage de ma fille, cherchant une faille ou un signe que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague très déplacée.

- Je suis désolée papa.

Je vis que les yeux de Kate brillaient et ne pouvant plus me retenir je me levais, chassant d'une main ses paroles qui semblaient flotter tel de la fumée devant mes yeux.

- Kate, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je te dis la vérité papa, je te jure, elle a aidé Rick à me retrouver et…

- Rick est au courant ? Fis-je en m'arrêtant net.

- Oui, mais…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec tous les coups de téléphone que je lui passais lorsque tu n'étais pas là il ne me l'a pas dit ?

Je me raccrochais à l'agressivité comme première réaction et j'avais bien conscience que Kate n'y était pour rien là-dedans mais étant la seule personne présente c'était sur elle que tombait ma frustration et ma peine mélangées.

- Papa, Rick voulait à tout prix me retrouver et l'aide de Johanna n'était pas négligeable ! Ne le blâme pas pour ses actes à elle, ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé de disparaître pendant 15 ans et de réapparaitre soudainement pour chambouler plusieurs vies !

Je serrais la mâchoire à ses paroles. Je comprenais le fait qu'elle défende son fiancé mais il l'avait trahi tout comme Johanna m'avait trahi. Ces deux-là à mes yeux étaient à mettre dans le même panier mais Kate ne semblait pas de mon avis.

- Kate, si tu perdais Rick et que tu souffrais autant que j'ai souffert avant d'apprendre que ta mère cachait son existence ne réagirais-tu pas comme moi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Bien sûr que si je réagirais comme toi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes Rick comme responsable dans tout cela alors qu'il n'a découvert l'existence de Johanna que très récemment. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait toi à sa place ? S'il avait pu te permettre de retrouver celle que tu aimes ?

Elle m'avait encore une fois eu là où ça faisait mal et la raison et mes sentiments se battaient dans un duel acharné que chacun tentait à gagner.

- Bien sûr que j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux.

- Alors n'accable pas Rick pour ça papa. Bien sûr que je lui en veux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de comprendre ses actions, il a fait ça pour me retrouver et j'aurais été prête à sacrifier n'importe quoi pour le retrouver s'il avait été à ma place.

- Je sais Kate…

Je soupirais en passant mes mains sur mon visage, m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de ma fille qui passa ses bras autour de mes épaules.

- Papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdue, je l'ai vue et j'ai fui je n'avais tellement pas envie de l'affronter, toute cette colère m'a prise et Lanie m'a tirée de là pour ne pas que je dise des choses que j'aurais finalement regrettées après. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à elle, c'était comme si face à moi j'avais une étrangère. Elle n'a pas changée pourtant en 15 ans, j'avais l'impression de retrouver celle que j'ai perdue comme si quelques secondes seulement s'étaient passées depuis sa disparition.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte cette phrase avait tiré en moi des frissons et des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface telles de vielles photos jaunies par le temps. Je me souvenais de ce sourire que j'aimais tant, le sourire de la femme que j'aimais qui avait à jamais été gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce sourire que j'avais perdu des années auparavant, effacé par la dernière image de Johanna morte dans cette ruelle sombre. Je me souvenais de son visage à la perfection, tellement que j'aurais pu le dessiner les yeux fermés sans aucun soucis. Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas changé et que malgré les 15 années son visage restait celui que j'avais connu m'émouvait d'une façon étrange. Comme si rien n'avait changé, c'était les mots de Kate, et cela résonnait d'une façon agréable à mes oreilles. Car pour moi cela signifiait qu'elle m'avait en quelque sorte attendu depuis le début.

Mais à cette nouvelle pensée, mon cœur se serra de nouveau tel un ouragan d'émotions alternant bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. Et si elle avait refait sa vie ? Et si elle avait une nouvelle famille ? En la perdant je n'avais jamais eu à me faire pour cela car à mes yeux elle était décédée mais si elle vivait depuis 15 ans dans une autre ville à l'autre bout du pays rien n'était moins sûr et surtout moins normal aux yeux de tous. Pourtant je n'avais pas pu refaire ma vie, et apprendre qu'elle l'avait fait elle m'aurait percé le cœur.

- Je ne sais pas si je veux l'affronter, murmurais-je à l'intention de ma fille qui releva ses yeux verts semblables à l'objet de mes pensées pour les laisser tomber dans les miens.

- Tu as peur ?

Sa voix était à présent plus calme, tel un murmure semblable à un baume apaisant une plaie à vif.

- En quelque sorte. J'ai peur de savoir qu'elle a refait sa vie, qu'elle nous a oubliés. J'ai peur d'apprendre qu'elle n'a pas pensé à nous chaque seconde de chaque journée comme nous l'avons fait, j'ai peur de me rendre compte que les choses que nous avons endurées suite à sa mort n'étaient pas partagées.

Kate resta pensive quelques instants avant de hocher la tête assez lentement ce qui contrastait avec la pression que nous ressentions tous deux.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, papa. C'est ma mère, je l'ai pleurée pendant des années et il y a quelques jours encore je priais pour que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé dans cette ruelle il y a 15 ans. Pourtant lorsque je l'ai vue ce n'était pas la joie contrairement à ce que je pensais qui a prédominé dans mes émotions mais bien la haine face à tous ces mensonges. Je me sentais trahie, bafouée…

- Pourtant moi je ne pourrais pas rester de marbre Kate et tu le sais la coupais-je en me détachant légèrement d'elle. Tu sais bien que même malgré la colère que je ressens en ce moment en la voyant je ne pourrais qu'être heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'amour que j'avais perdu.

- Mais papa ! S'insurgea ma fille. Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ce qu'on a enduré à sa mort ? Notre peine, nos…

- Kate, fis-je d'une voix douce. Comment réagirais-tu si Rick disparaissait, que tu priais tous les soirs pour qu'on te le rende et qu'enfin 15 ans après ton vœu soit exaucé ? Malgré tous ces mensonges, je ne vois que le fait d'avoir enfin la chance de la revoir.

Visiblement mes paroles ne plurent pas à ma fille car elle se leva aussitôt, poings fermés et lèvres pincées.

- Je croyais que toi tu comprendrais papa !

J'avais l'impression de retrouver la jeune adolescente que j'avais à la maison lorsqu'elle avait 15 ans et qu'elle commençait sa crise d'adolescence, nous en faisant voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec sa mère. Sa voix était dure mais je sentais une tristesse dans le fond de ses paroles qui me tirèrent un pincement au cœur.

- Je comprends ta colère Katie, mais pose toi cette question : Est-ce qu'il vaut mieux rester en colère et ruminer le passé plutôt que de profiter de cette seconde chance exceptionnelle que l'on nous offre ? Combien de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir ce cadeau inouï ?

Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux se plissant et je sus qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Métaphoriquement j'entendais pratiquement son cerveau tourner à plein régime en pesant le pour et le contre de la situation et du dilemme face à elle dont elle était la seule à avoir les clefs. Je savais de par ses mots que ses amis devaient lui avoir servi le même discours et que c'était d'ailleurs la raison de sa présence ici. Elle avait sûrement voulu partager sa colère avec moi et voir que je prenais la défense de ma femme l'irritait au plus haut point.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux passer l'éponge sur 15 ans de souffrance papa, murmura ma fille en fronçant les sourcils. Moi je me souviens de ton état lorsqu'elle est morte, et voir que tu lui pardonnes tout ça alors qu'elle revient la bouche en cœur …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tourna les talons sûrement de peur d'être submergée par les émotions, abandonnant le plaid que j'avais passé sur ses épaules sur le canapé et se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée.

- Kate ! M'exclamais-je en tentant de la retenir de par mon ton suppliant qui appelait au dialogue.

Ce fut le claquement de la porte qui me répondit et il me fit l'effet d'une gifle que l'on m'aurait donné avec une ardeur étonnante et je poussais un soupir, me laissant aller dans les coussins moelleux du canapé pour tenter de rassembler mes pensées qui étaient encore embrouillées par toutes ces nouvelles.

Pour une soirée pleine d'émotions s'en était une. D'abord ma fille était retrouvée après 5 jours de détention, ce qui était plutôt rare dans les cas comme ceux-là, et puis ensuite j'apprenais de la bouche de cette dernière que ma femme morte depuis 15 ans était miraculeusement réapparue. Cette nouvelle sonnait encore très étrangement sur mes lèvres et dans mon esprit, je ne pouvais me résoudre à croire que Johanna était de retour à New York. Que j'allais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras de nouveau après avoir passé toutes ces années à serrer désespérément un oreiller duquel l'odeur de ma femme s'était depuis longtemps évaporée, que j'allais pouvoir regarder son visage qui tentait de s'effacer petit à petit de mes souvenirs et me créer de nouveaux moments de bonheur avec elle.

Pourtant une ombre planait toujours sur le tableau, cette incertitude qui me tuait à présent à petit feu. Est-ce que celle qui était toujours ma femme aux yeux de la loi avait envie de reprendre sa vie là où elle l'avait laissée ? Avait-elle une nouvelle vie autre part, est-ce que cette ancienne existence était réellement et uniquement un souvenir classé pour elle ? L'idée de la voir repartir comme elle était réapparue m'était insupportable et tout en fermant les yeux je priais de toute mes forces pour que ce bonheur retrouvé ne s'envole pas une nouvelle fois car j'étais certain que je n'y survivrai pas une seconde fois.

Référence utilisée :

Richard Castle, Episode 2 saison 6

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_

1 Richard Castle, Episode 2 saison 6


End file.
